Music Will Save You
by GreenNinja23
Summary: Annabeth Chase has had a rough past. When her Aunt whisks her away to a new town how will this wallflower fit in? She makes friends along the way and they work together to make their small town a better place. How you ask? With music! Has romance, humor and drama!
1. Introductions

**I've had this idea in my head for a while and I just needed to write it! I won't ignore my other stories though don't worry! So this first chapter is kind of long I just did small introductions on each main character. So read and enjoy! (I wasn't able to type this up until way later in the day so it might not be the best I've been kind of sleep deprived!) Be sure to read the authors note down at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series!**

* * *

_Annabeth:_

I set the last box down and looked around my new room. I sighed and sat down on the freshly made bed. That's about the only thing clean in my room. Everything else is in boxes or on the floor waiting to be organized. The room overall wasn't bad. I had a fairly big closet and a balcony. I mainly picked this room because of the balcony but I haven't been out on it yet.

I could hear my Aunt downstairs thanking the moving guys. She's going to be pretty upset if I don't have at least some of my clothes unpacked soon. I suppose it's her fault for moving in three days before school is supposed to start.

My Aunt Susie is only 26. Her full name is Susan Chase, but people normally call her Susie. She's beautiful; she has dark brown hair and blue eyes just like my Dad. I lived with her and my Uncle until they got a divorce. He found someone else, and left my Aunt heartbroken. We lived in an apartment for a while until an old friend offered her a job in her hometown Crestwood. Her job is going to take up a lot of her time but it earns money. She bought a house down here and we moved right away. After we are done unpacking she's going to take me to look around. From what I gathered from the car ride the town isn't very big so I don't think it will take long to explore it.

I'm not really sure how to feel about the move. Aunt Susie wants me to think of it as a new beginning but it's hard to forget the past. This is the town where my parents met and fell in love. I know how excited she is about her job though and I know it's easier for her to not be around my Uncle so I'm putting on a happy face for her.

My Aunt always tells me how alike my mom and I are. Even though they weren't related until my parents got married my Aunt and Mom were like sisters. I have bright long blonde hair and grey eyes like my Mom. I got my Dad's love of music and my Mom's smarts. When I was seven my Dad taught me how to play the piano and eventually when I was nine I started to play the guitar. With a few years of practice I've become pretty good. I used to put on little shows for my family making them smile and coo over how cute I was. For my 10th birthday my Dad got me a journal. It's pretty basic. It's a light purple with a silver trim. The cover is blank but has my name in the corner. I've been using it as a song book. I've only written a few songs and they could use some tweaking but there not awful.

The last time I saw my parents was when I was 14; my Aunt took me in around the same time. I'm sixteen now. I guess I should tell you a little about myself. Really I'm just Annabeth Chase. You know I have blonde hair and grey eyes and you know that I can play the piano and guitar. I sing from time to time but I'm not sure how well I can sing. I'm also pretty smart. Things like math and science are not very hard for me to understand. I love to draw up blue prints for future buildings and I use my knowledge with math and science to write up correct measurements. I'm actually incredibly shy. Even before the move I didn't have many friends. My shyness didn't help in the romantic department either. I've never had a boyfriend. I never stood out but then again I never really wanted to. It's easier to be in the background then center stage.

I stood up and walked over to my desk and grabbed my journal. I headed downstairs where I could see my Aunt unpacking dishes for the kitchen. She looked up and gave me a tired smile.

"Hello Annabeth." She pushed an empty box to the side and opened a new one.

"Hey..." I slowly walked over to the table and sat down.

"Room unpacked?"

She looked at me expectedly and whipped her hands on her pants.

"No… not yet." She sighed and gave me a look. My Aunt has her trade mark looks. This one was the 'I told you to do something now you better go do it' looks.

"Annabeth! I want your room ready before school starts. Your already registered so you can start on the first day!"

"But Aunt Susie we _just_ moved in…why can't I take a week off or so and get to know the town first?"

She sighed again and walked over to me. She gently placed her hands on my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"Because…I want you to start the same day everyone else does. Maybe you can make some great friends here!"

"I'll still be the new kid! I'm coming junior year. People will already have their friends and their clichés."

"Not all high schools are like that you know."

"Yes they are. High school is like a cast system. The populars hang out with the populars. The average kids hang with the average kids and the nobodies...well they're friends with the nobodies. That's how it is and that's how it always will be."

My Aunt gave me an unamused look and walked back to her boxes.

"Just…go unpack your room ok?"

I nodded and walked back upstairs. I obviously upset her so I should just stay up here and finish. I sat down next to the boxes and began organizing them in piles. After doing this for thirty minutes I got bored and decided to take a break. My eyes wandered to the balcony and I slightly smiled. I walked over to the French doors and slowly opened them. A small soothing breeze blew by me making my golden curls to blow behind my shoulders.

The balcony's railings are white and the balcony itself was decently sized. I looked up and saw the sky beginning to darken. Soon the stars will come out and it will be even more beautiful. I could see the street to my left and to my right I could see part of our backyard. I stared at our shed for a moment. That's where my Aunt put my piano. My Dad's old acoustic guitar is in my room. In front of me I could see grass and the side of another house. I frowned at the poor choice of placement. The house wasn't too close but I could see into the window across from me. It looked like a normal teenage bedroom. Green walls and a blue bed. A computer was in the corner in the room but not much else. I looked over to the neighbor's backyard and saw someone cleaning leaves out of a pool. Whoever it was had black hair. I couldn't see much else since his head was facing downwards towards the pool.

I sighed and looked once more up at the sky. I closed my eyes and just felt the breeze and listened to the slight rustling of the leaves. I stood in contentment until my Aunt's voice broke me out of my little trance. I reluctantly walked back into my room and shut the door. She asked me to go remove the sold sign in front of the house and to place something inside the mailbox for the mailman. I'm pretty sure that's not how it works but it gave me something to do. I mentally debated whether I should change out of my sweats and t shirt. I decided against it and I threw my hair in a loose ponytail and walked out the front door.

_Percy:_

I woke up with a smile on my face and jumped out of bed. I ran downstairs where I could smell my Mom making none other than my favorite; _blue_ pancakes. It's a long running family joke to make most of my food blue. If food can be blue I can pass all my classes. My step dad Paul walked over to my Mom and kissed her on the cheek as she was piling pancakes on my plate. I smiled slightly and started eating. Paul has been my step dad since I was five years old. My real Dad was lost at sea when I was only a year old.

My name is Percy Jackson. I have black hair and green eyes. A wonderful combination according to my Mom. I love to swim just like my Dad did. I used to play the guitar but I haven't in a while because I've been training to be on the swim team. I should make it this year. I'm 17 now. My birthday was back in August and now it's September; which means school is starting soon. Three days to be exact. I normally hate going to school; I never understand what were supposed to be learning and I have a hard time making friends but I just feel like this year is going to be different.

I smiled happily while chewing my pancakes. My Mom smiled over at me and kissed my forehead.

"Percy could you clean out the pool when you're done eating?"

"Sure Mom!"

Once I was done I set the plate and fork in the sink and went outside. It was a little chilly but nothing too bad. I walked over to our shed and grabbed the pool net. I hummed quietly to myself while cleaning it out. I took a breath and looked around seeing if I missed any leaves. Sure enough on the other side of the pool I missed a couple.

As I walked around the pool I looked up and noticed a girl on the balcony on the house next door. I knew new neighbors were coming but I didn't think they had a beautiful girl like that. I smiled as I took in her features. She was blond and pretty thin. Her blond curls were blowing behind her and she was looking around. I looked down into the pool cleaning it out so she wouldn't notice me staring. I waited about a minute or so until I looked at her again. I saw her with her eyes closed just standing there. She looked breath taking. I sighed dreamily. I frowned when she walked back inside. I wanted to know her name!

I finished cleaning the pool and walked back inside. I told Mom that I was going to take a walk and I slipped out of the house before she could question me.

I walked out the door and slowed down when I saw the girl from the balcony walk out onto her lawn. I walked over to the fence and watched her. She struggled for a bit but got the sold sign out of the ground. She stuck it under her arm and walked over to the mailbox she stuck something inside of it and turned around.

She looked up and noticed me staring. She stopped walking and just stared at me. I scratched the back of my neck and smiled at her.

"Uh hey! You're the new neighbor right?"

She just stared at me.

"Uh right of course you're the new neighbor! My name is Percy!"

She slowly started walking towards me. I leaned forward on the fence and smiled at her.

"So uh you like the neighborhood so far?"

She shrugged and looked shyly at the ground.

"I saw you earlier on your balcony…I was cleaning the pool."

She nodded and looked back towards my house.

"Yea I live there! My window is across from your balcony."

When she once again didn't say anything I sighed and shook my head.

"You don't say much do you?"

She looked surprised then slowly shook her head. When she looked back at me her eyes looked somewhat sad and disappointed. I didn't mean to upset her! I sent her a small smile.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with that Balcony Girl! I can do all the talking! My Mom says I'm good at that."

She smiled at me. I stared at her mesmerizing grey eyes. She really was beautiful. I only looked away from her when I could hear my Mom calling me from inside. I sighed and looked back at this girl. She was looking behind me at my front door.

"Yea I gotta go but I'll see you later Balcony Girl!"

I sent her one last smile and started to walk away. I only got so far then stopped suddenly when I heard a soft voice.

"…Annabeth"

I turned around.

"What?"

She took a breath and spoke a little louder.

"My name is Annabeth."

I chuckled and then nodded. She finally talked to me! Annabeth huh? I've never heard that name before. It was so unique. My eyes widen slightly when I saw her turn and leave without another word. I watched her until she was back inside her house. I walked back into my house and shut the door behind me. I smiled to myself and breathed out.

"Annabeth.."

"What was that dear?"

I shook my head and coughed a little.

"Uh nothing Mom. So what did you need?"

_Emily:_

I quickly brushed through my black hair and tried to decide if I would look better with a ponytail or not. I was wearing simple jeans and a light blue hoodie. I shrugged and left my hair down. I walked out of my oversized room and down our long staircase. I saw my Dad eating breakfast at the table and sat down next to him.

"Hey Daddy!"

He turned to me with a knowing smile.

"What do you want Emily?"

"Is it ok if I go see a movie with Cody?"

"Of course sweetheart. Just be home on time."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. Our maid smiled at me as she walked by us. I know it must sound weird that we have a maid. My family- which is only my Dad and I- is pretty wealthy. I never really knew my Mom. I know where she lives and I know she now has another daughter but I only know all that through my Dad. My Dad is the one with the money but he isn't greedy or rude, he never flashes his money around and he helps whenever he can.

My name is Emily McNeil. I am 16 years old. I have dark brown-almost black hair and hazel eyes. My hair reaches the middle of chest. I love to paint. My room is full of drawings and colors. Just yesterday I drew a picture of the sun setting.

As I said I'm rich but I never like to show it off. I wear simple jeans and jackets most of the time. I just don't want the kids at school to know about my money. I want to know who my real friends are. I have some friends but I never really see them except for school. Well that's completely true I see my best friend Cody all the time. We've been friends for 12 years. Just the thought of Cody makes me smile. I may or may not like him. He normally drives me everywhere since I have yet to get my license. I will though, very soon.

"So Emily….Is this movie a date or-?

I sighed and glared at my Dad. He's always teasing me about dating Cody. We're not dating and probably never will since he just thinks of me as a friend. My Dad really likes Cody so he would have a field day if he and I ever did date.

"Dad we've been over this. We're just _friends."_

Our maid and my Dad shared a look then started to laugh. I glared at the both of them until I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it! That's Cody, so if you two are _done."_

I ran over to the door then stopped before opening it. I pushed my hair out of my face and straightened my jacket. I opened the door and smiled at Cody.

"Hey Em. You ready?"

"Yep! Let's go!"

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to his car. He waved to my Dad, who was standing by the door and chuckled as I continued dragging him. I let go of his hand when we reached his truck and he opened the door for me. I smiled and stepped into the car.

"Why thank you good sir."

He smiled and winked at me.

"You're so very welcome."

He shut the door and I sighed happily. He got in the driver's side and honked as we drove out of my driveway. I turned on the radio and checked my phone. I saw I had a message from my Dad and I opened it.

'_Have fun on your date! Be home by 11.'_

I giggled and looked over at Cody. He smiled at me then turned back to the road. I leaned back in my seat and listened to the radio with a smile on my face.

_Cody:_

"Cody! Lunch is ready!"

I flipped my hair out of my eyes and walked down the stairs. I moved out of the way as my little sister Natasha ran by me. I smiled at her and sat down. My Dad was talking with my Mom so I just grabbed the sandwich on the counter. I checked the time. Ok I need to be at Emily's in twenty minutes.

"Cody are you and Emily dating?"

I turned to look at my sister with wide eyes.

"No! We're friends. Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you guys hang out all the time and you have been best friends forever! So you should fall in love!"

"Um Tasha we're friends ok? We're not in love."

"But you guys flirt all the time."

I gave her an annoyed look.

"And how would you know what flirting is?"

She rolled her eyes and held up eight fingers.

"Um hello! I'm eight now! I'm practically grown up now."

"Well I'm 17."

My Mom smiled over at us.

"So Cody what _are_ you and Emily doing today?"

I sighed and started to put my shoes on.

"Nothing Mom. We're just seeing a movie."

"That's it?"

"Yes that's it."

I said trying to keep the irritation out of my voice. My family thinks Emily and I are going to fall in love. I don't see it happening. She's beautiful sure… and funny, and smart, but she's just my friend. It's been that way forever. I've known her for 12 years and in those 12 years she's become my best friend.

My name is Cody Anderson. I'm 17 years old. I have dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm a good looking guy if I say so myself. I'm a receiver for the football team at my school, but I also can play the drums. I started playing a couple years ago. It's a nice hobby though the noise can sometimes drive my family insane. Football helped my gain some friends so I'm pretty popular.

I checked my watch and saw I needed to leave to get Emily now.

"Alright guys I'm going!"

"Have fun sweetheart!"

"Ah honey do you remember our first date?"

"I sure do."

I groaned and tried to find my keys so I could finally leave.

"Your still as beautiful as you were back then."

I made a disgusted face at my love-struck parents.

"Gross Dad don't flirt with Mom…it's just wrong!"

"Ah son someday you'll learn. Happy wife happy life!"

I finally found my keys and I practically ran out of my house.

I ran the doorbell to Emily's house and waited. I know how rich she is but she isn't rude and conceited like some rich people might be. She's still as sweet as she's always been. When she opened the door I smiled at her and was surprised when she grabbed my hand and raced towards my truck. I waved back towards her Dad and chuckled at the adorable girl currently dragging me across her lawn.

She let go of me when we reached the car. I unlocked it and opened the door for her. She smiled sweetly at me and got in.

"Why thank you kind sir!"

"You're very welcome."

I quickly walked over to the driver's side and turned on the car. I honked as I pulled out of her driveway. I smiled at Emily as she turned on the radio. We sat in comfortable silence until we drove past a moving truck parked outside of a house. Emily looked out of the window and tilted her head to one side.

"I wonder who's moving in?"

"I'm not sure…So you know what movie you want to see?"

Emily looked once more at the house and then turned to me. We spent the rest of the ride talking about movies and the upcoming school year.

* * *

**Alright so how was that guys? You'll learn more about them as the story continues. I wrote drafts for the first 3 or 4 chapters so I should have the next one up either late tomorrow night after my wrestling tournament or early Sunday morning! Also this story is sort of for my friend and I. She and I both suffer from depression and this is sort of a hurt comfort thing. It also has romance though because well...gotta love those romantic feely feels! **

**If you couldn't tell this will have a lot of music and songs in it. Music has helped me when I've been having a hard time so I wanted to write a story about something involving that.**

**You'll learn more about Annabeth's past in later chapters! I made Percy a happy go lucky guy because he just kind of strikes me as one! Cody and Emily are just characters I wanted to add. I was going to use other PJO characters but then I wouldn't have the freedom to design their personality's and pasts you know? Anyway! Hope you guys liked it. **

**Review Follow and Favorite! **

**Love you guys.**


	2. First Day Of School

**Alright so I typed this up last night but when I finished it was way past midnight and the wrestling tournament tired me out so I didn't post it until this morning! Anyway just going to warn you this chapter kind of jumps to each person to get their POV. I noticed that I didn't write much in Cody's POV but I will later I promise you :) **

**I also decided for this story I would try what some authors do and 'respond' to reviews on the last posted chapter. Since this story is new I only got two reviews but I will respond to them! In reviews you can ask me questions or requests songs too. I'm always willing to hear new music!**

_Micky-D12: Hopefully you saw my PM I sent you. As for everyone else! I didn't mean to make Emily and Percy share physical features! I went back and changed it so now its fixed. I have a good idea for the future though so keep reading!_

_people like us: I'm sorry if the OC's were a little confusing I just wanted to have my own characters for this story! I listened to the song 'Angel with a shotgun' and I honestly fell in love I can see why you love it so much! I can see if I can put it in the story!_

**_Alright thanks you too for reviewing! Now other readers please review!_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own PJO series!_**

* * *

_Annabeth:_

"Annabeth time for school!"

I groaned and rolled out of bed. My feet landed on the plush carpet with a small plop! I walked over to my dresser to grab some clothes. Over the past three days my Aunt and I have been unpacking like crazy. I finally finished unpacking all my clothes yesterday so my room is pretty clean.

I grabbed some simple dark blue jeans and slipped them on. I threw on a simple light blue tank top and a grey zip up jacket. I brushed my hair and examined myself in the mirror. I shrugged and grabbed a light blue beanie for my head. I put it on and smiled at my reflection. I'm trying to start every day with a smile. It's hard but it helps sometimes.

I brushed my teeth quickly and grabbed my backpack and slid the strap over one of my shoulders. I walked downstairs to find no one in sight. I walked to the refrigerator to grab some milk and noticed a note.

_Annabeth,_

_Went to tour my new office building. I'll be back in time to pick you up from school! Please try to enjoy your first day. _

_Aunt Susie_

I sighed and set the note on the counter. I made myself a bowl of cereal and ate it slowly. I only finished half of it before I realized I wasn't all that hungry. I threw the now mushy cereal in the sink and walked over to the door. I slipped on my old, faded, green converse and grabbed my old skateboard. I haven't skated in a while but you never forget!

I walked out the door and breathed in the crisp morning air. I closed my eyes and mentally prepared myself for the first day of school. When I opened my eyes I scanned the area and walked down the driveway. I stopped on the sidewalk and set my skateboard down. From the corner of my eye I noticed the house next door. My mind flashed back to my conversation with Percy a couple days ago.

I haven't seen him since then but I think about him. He's an…interesting person for sure. Normally people become bored and leave when I don't respond, but not him. He just kept talking and talking hoping to get a word out of me. And he smiled a lot. It was kinda nice. He and I aren't friends but maybe someday we can be.

I got on my skateboard and started to skate to school. After about a minute I developed a good speed. I hummed quietly while I skated and tried to remember the way to school. Aunt Susie showed me yesterday; the school wasn't too far from our house.

Much to my relief I found the school and got there on time. I checked my phone and saw class started in about ten minutes. I kicked one edge of my skateboard, causing it to jerk upward so I could grab it. I held it as I walked to the office. I shyly walked up to the secretary at the desk. She looked up and smiled warmly at me.

"Hello! What can I do for you?"

"…Um I'm new and I…need my schedule."

"Oh of course! What's your name?"

"Annabeth Chase."

I awkwardly stood there as she typed and clicked away on her computer. She smiled at me as my schedule was being printed. When it was finished she wished me luck and set me in the direction of my locker. I looked over my schedule and saw my first class was Science. I checked my elective and saw I had music. I smiled and walked over to locker 38. I looked at the piece of paper and put in my combination. My locker opened and I set my skateboard inside. I shut my locker door and tried to find my first class.

Students crowded the hallway talking with friends and laughing. I quietly walked by as many as I could. I looked around at all the doors trying to find Mr. Spring's class. I mentally groaned when I couldn't find it. I kept looking at my schedule and the doors trying to find where I needed to go. I didn't notice the green eyed boy excitedly running towards me until I bumped into him. I gasped in shock and shrunk back a little. His smile faded a little and he took a step back to give me some space. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile in thanks. I tried to move around him to continue my search. His voice stopped me before I could even take a step.

"So since your new…you might not know where everything is….I could… you know give you a tour?"

I weighed my choices. I could either wander around this huge school trying to find my way or let the overly excited boy in front of me show me around. I shrugged and figured it would be better if he showed me the school. Besides I don't want to be late for class; that would draw unnecessary attention to me. Attention I didn't need. I nodded at Percy and followed him as he led me to a less crowded hallway.

"Alright Annabeth can I see your schedule? I'll take you to your first class and then show you around the school."

I silently handed him my schedule and studied his green eyes as they darted across the paper. He grinned and handed it back to me.

"Well it looks like we have a couple classes together, including first! Here c'mon I'll show you to Mr. Spring's science class."

I followed closely behind Percy and tried to memorize the route we were taking and little signs to remember where the classroom was. Eventually we arrived at a door and Percy held it open for me. I walked inside and scanned the room. It was basically full of students talking and throwing things. The man in the front of the room was staring at the clock above the door; I'm assuming he's Mr. Spring. Percy walked past me and up to the man.

"Hey Mr. Spring!"

"Why Percy Jackson back again I see?"

Percy grinned and shrugged.

"What can I say? I love your class! Anyway listen. This lovely young lady-"

He grabbed me and pulled me to his side and pointed at me.

"Is new around here and I was wondering if I could spend ten minutes or so showing her around the school."

"Sure Percy. Just don't take too long."

"Of course I won't! Thanks Mr. S!"

Percy grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. When the door shut behind us I gently took my hand out of Percy's. He frowned but quickly hid it.

"So um….Let me show you around."

Wordlessly I followed Percy as he led me to each of my classes. He also showed me where the library was and the lunchroom. He was even kind enough to tell me which bathrooms would be safe to go into. I'm surprised how dirty some of the schools bathrooms were.

Soon after I realized that we were heading back to Mr. Spring's room. I frowned; I still hadn't seen the music room! Before I could stop myself I blurted out,

"Can you show me the music room?"

My eyes widen. Percy smiled widely and nodded his head.

"So you like music?"

I desperately wanted to say yes and explain how its almost all I can think about but I settled for shrugging.

He led me down a narrow hallway and stopped at the very end of the hall. I could see little, paper music notes on the door and wall.

"I know Mrs. Elms doesn't have a class right now so you want to go inside?"

I opened the door and walked inside. Percy followed me and called out.

"Hello? Mrs. Elms you here?"

No response. I looked around the room. Flutes and clarinets were in the corner on a shelf and I could see a couple violins. I noticed a fairly new guitar in the far corner of the room. I smiled when I saw the grand piano in the middle of the room. I walked over to it and gently ran my hands over the keys. Percy coughed slightly to get my attention.

"Hey we should get back to Science ok?"

I nodded and followed him out of the classroom. I couldn't stop thinking about the strong urge I had to go and play that piano.

_Percy:_

My alarm clock went off and I groaned. I hate waking up early. I quickly got dressed and ate. Mom and Paul were off at work so I had the house to myself. I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door.

When I walked outside I saw a flash of blonde hair. I looked to my right and saw Annabeth skateboarding in the direction of the school. Can this girl get any more interesting? I ran to my car and started it. I pulled out and went onto the road. While driving to school I passed Annabeth. She looked so cute in her blue beanie. I didn't notice that I was slowing down until the car behind me honked. I jumped startled but started moving the car faster.

When I got to school I smiled at a couple of the kids already walking the hallways of Goode. I placed some binders and notebooks in my locker and checked my schedule. I started to walk to my first period when I saw Annabeth. She looked both irritated and confused. I practically ran over to her.

She seemed surprised to see me. I guess I scared her because her eyes widened and she backed up a little. I took a step back to show I respected her space and smiled. I offered to show her around and after thinking about it she accepted.

I checked her classes and saw we had a couple together including first. I brought her with me to the class and asked Mr. Spring if I could show her around. Being the awesome teacher he is, he allowed it. I grinned and grabbed Annabeth's hand. When we got outside the classroom she gently took her hand out of my grasp. I frowned at the loss of contact but hid it.

I showed her all her classes and the library and lunchroom. I even showed her all the good bathrooms! When I started to head back to the classroom she finally spoke.

"Can you show me the music room please?"

I agreed quickly and showed her the way. I haven't talked to her since the day she moved in and before today she only said a few words to me.

Annabeth seemed to be in a trance when we walked into the music room. She scanned over all the instruments until her eyes landed on the piano. She ran her fingers over the keys. I saw her smile and my heart skipped a beat. She smiled at me a little when we met but this smile; it was a genuine smile because she was happy. I didn't want to interrupt her little moment but I figured Mr. S would want us back by now.

Silently I led her back to the class. Not because I didn't want to talk, because I did. I wanted to know everything about Annabeth. I don't know why but she seems interesting, as we walked back to class though I couldn't think of anything to say.

Unfortunately I couldn't sit next to her in class since there is assigned seats. I sat in the back by myself so it wasn't too bad. Annabeth sat in the far left corner next to a girl. The desks are in pairs in rows so I had to crane my neck a little to see who she was sitting next to. I smiled in relief when I saw it was Emily McNeil. I don't know much about the girl but I do know she is pretty nice.

After realizing Annabeth was ok for now I faced the front and listened to Mr. Spring read off the rules of the class.

_Emily:_

Cody parked in the schools parking lot and slowly turned off the car. We both walked into the school and sighed. Like any normal teenager high school didn't please us. I was going to ask Cody to walk with me to my first class but when I turned I saw he was already being dragged away by his football buddies, who were already talking about upcoming practices. I sighed and walked to class myself. When I arrived at Mr. Spring's class he greeted me and showed me where I sit.

Soon other kids started to pile into the classroom and began talking. Eventually talking developed into yelling and yelling developed into yelling _and_ throwing things around. I cursed under my breath. Most of the kids in this room were older than 16 and yet there acting like four year olds. When Tanner Eaton fell flat on his face I mumbled under my breath 'idiot' and pulled out my sketch book.

I flipped open to my latest drawing. It was a close up on Cody's piercing blue eyes. It wasn't quite finished though. I pulled out a pencil and different shades of blue color pencils. I had to blend different blues to get his exact eye color, that's how amazing it is.

I was so engrossed with my drawing that I didn't notice that weird Percy kid or the new girl walk in. I did notice however when they came back fifteen minutes later and the new girl sat next to me.

I noticed Percy's nervous glances at her and smiled. Well somebody is worried about the new girl.

When I asked her what her name was she quietly said her name was Annabeth. I introduced myself and smiled sweetly at her. She smiled back somewhat shyly and didn't say anything for the rest of the period. I zoned in and out as the teacher went on about classroom rules. Really they are all the same every year. Do your work, be prepared and don't stab people with pencils.

When class ended I saw Annabeth sprint for the door leaving poor Percy behind. I don't know Percy very well but I do know that he is a little on the weird side, but I guess everyone is at some point. So I shouldn't try to hold it against him.

I didn't know what to think about Annabeth. She was really pretty but she didn't talk much. I've never seen her around before so she must have just moved here. I smiled when I realized that she must be the person who was moving in a couple days ago. For the next couple of periods I didn't see Annabeth in any of my other classes. I saw Percy in one other class but I didn't pay much attention to him.

I didn't talk to Cody much today but that was because he was catching up with his friends. I _did _get to see him all summer and they really didn't but that doesn't make not spending time with him upsetting. He did stop me in the hallway to ask me to save him a seat at lunch though.

After the bell rang I walked to the lunchroom and found a lunch table. I set my backpack down and pulled out my lunch. Soon Cody and a couple football players came and sat next to me. They all started talking-leaving me out- so I ate my food quietly. When I was almost done I remembered for my next period I would need a reading book from the library. I excused myself, though I don't think anybody noticed, and headed towards the library.

I searched through the racks of books trying to find one that was interesting. I normally love mystery's. When I turned around though I did find a mystery. Annabeth was sitting at a table writing in a purple journal. She was by herself and didn't seem to notice I was staring at her. I slowly approached her.

"Hey Annabeth."

She jumped and slammed her notebook shut. She stared at me with wide eyes until she recognized me.

"What are you doing in here?"

"….nothing."

"Well….would you want to eat lunch with me?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly as if trying to figure something out. She stared at me for a moment before asking,

"Why?"

I smiled and she slowly stood up.

"Because I know what it's like to be the new girl. C'mon just come eat with me. I would feel awful if I left you in here to be by yourself."

"…ok."

She followed behind me as I walked back to the lunchroom. I noticed my previous table was now completely full. I sighed and scanned the lunch room until I found a small table in the back. I led Annabeth there and sat down. We didn't really say anything just kind of ate in awkward silence.

Annabeth's eyes widened and she smiled a little at something behind me. I turned and saw Percy walking towards us with an apple in his hand.

"Hey Annabeth I was looking for you! Oh hey Emily!"

"Hey Percy wanna sit with us?"

"Sure!"

Percy helped ease the tension at the table and we began talking about how our first day has been so far. After laughing for five minutes straight I came to realized that I would like to have Percy as a friend. Not only is he nice but he's pretty funny. Even Annabeth laughed at some of his jokes. Cody came over to us and sat down.

"Wow those guys sure can talk!"

"Well yea. You guys were talking for pretty much the whole lunch! Did you not even notice your best friend left?"

"Course I did Em. I was waiting for them to finish so I could find you."

Percy and Cody greeted each other and started talking about sports, a topic completely irrelevant to me so I turned to Annabeth.

"So how's your first day?"

"It's ok…."

"You're pretty shy you know that?"

Annabeth looked down at the table.

"Well hey I didn't mean it as a bad thing. It's ok to be shy I just don't want you to stay quiet you know? I want to be your friend and in order for that to happen you would have to talk to me."

Annabeth looked back up at me and I noticed Percy and Cody were staring at her too.

"Ok."

She probably must be embarrassed. The lunch bell rang and we all gathered up our trash. Annabeth once again pulled out that purple notebook and held it as she walked to her next class. I wonder what was in it?

_Annabeth:_

The rest of the day seemed to pass by rather quickly so before I knew it the last bell was ringing. Students piled out of the classrooms and into the hallway, once again making it impossible to walk anywhere without bumping into people. I read the text from my Aunt and sighed when I read she was going to be here in fifteen minutes. I guess I could explore the school a little.

Satisfied with the idea I grabbed my skateboard out of my locker and started wandering the halls. The other kids cleared out pretty quickly so there weren't many people around.

As I was walking I started thinking about all that happened today. I saw Percy again and he was nice enough to show me around. I met Emily, the nice girl who sits next to me first period. And the girl who said she wants to be my friend. I'm still not sure how to feel about that. And I somewhat met her friend Cody. From what I gathered he was a popular athlete. I normally don't like populars but he seemed nice enough. I mean he is friends with someone nice like Emily so he must not be that bad.

My feet absently took me to the music room door. I stopped outside of it and looked inside. No one seemed to be in there. I looked around to make sure no one was around; when I saw that the hallways were empty I walked inside. I sat down on the bench in front of the piano and smiled. I pulled out my journal and flipped to a certain page. I stared at a quote written on one of the pages for a minute.

"Don't be shy! Let your heart sing!"

My Mom used to say this all the time so I wrote it in the journal. I skipped past that page and turned to the one I was writing on today. I brushed my fingers across the keys and then placed my hands in the correct position.

_Emily:_

"Ok thanks Coach!"

"Finally! C'mon Cody let's go. I'm ready to go home."

Cody chuckled and fell into step with me.

"Ok ok We're going!"

I was so ready to go home. I had to wait almost ten minutes for Cody to finish talking with his football coach. Ok so maybe it was only four minutes but who's counting? Finally now that he's done we can leave! I really need to get my license so he doesn't have to drive me everywhere. Even though I will miss car rides with Cody. I love just hanging out with him.

When we started to leave the school I remembered I left a book I need in my locker so Cody and I turned around to get it. After receiving said book I shut my locker door. I looked at Cody and he went cross eyed. I smiled and rolled my eyes and he smiled back at me. I guess this is what I like most about Cody. He's easy to be around and he can make me smile without saying anything. Before he could take a step I wrapped my arms around his waist and stuck my head in the crook of his neck. I could feel him tense then relax. Soon enough his arms wrapped around me and I sighed.

"What's this for?"

He mumbled into my hair. I giggled and smiled.

"I just like how easily you can make me smile."

I pulled away and gave him an embarrassed smile. I noticed he was blushing a little and I inwardly smiled.

"Ok we had our little best friend moment let's get out of here."

As we walked in sync with each other I heard a faint noise coming from the music hall. I stopped mid-step and walked closer. I could hear a piano being played. I could hear Cody's footsteps behind me but I was too focused on the music. It was really good. I've never heard someone play the piano that well. As we approached the music room door I heard another set of footprints and saw Percy coming closer. He must have heard the music too but who's playing it?

_Cody:_

I followed Emily as she walked towards the music hall. I was confused to why she suddenly changed directions but soon enough I realized why, someone was playing a piano in the music room. It sounded really good. I wonder who was playing it. As Emily walked in front of me I couldn't help but take a quick glance at her butt. Hey in my defense how can she expect me _not_ to look when she wears those tight jeans of hers? Her slightly curling hair in now in a loose ponytail and she's wearing one of my old football hoodies, it's a little big for her but that doesn't stop her from wearing it. She's too adorable for her own good sometimes.

When we got closer to the door I noticed Percy Jackson was coming to inspect the noise too. I've never really talked to him until today. We listened for a moment until we heard a voice begin to sing. Percy then stepped forward and made a move to open the door.

_Percy:_

Annabeth raced out of her last class before I could talk to her. I sighed and walked to my locker to grab my books. When I got what I needed I was about to turn to leave when I heard a noise. I followed the sound until I came closer to the music room. Someone was playing the piano in there. I could see Emily creeping up to the door and Cody checking Emily out. I chuckled a little to myself and walked closer to the door. The two best friends soon noticed me and we all stood and waited, just listening to the music. When I heard someone start to sing I froze. Whoever it was had an amazing voice. I stepped forward to open the door and I shared an anxious look with Emily. When the door was finally opened and saw it was _Annabeth_ who was playing my jaw hit the floor.

_Annabeth:_

My fingers moved across the piano as if they were dancing. I could feel myself get lost in the beautiful sound of this wonderful piano. I looked up into my journal and started to sing the lyrics I was writing today in the library.

"_I'm the girl in the corner of the room…_

_The one you never notice_

_Getting lost among the stars in the sky…_

_Like a picture out of focus._

_I'm the sun in your eyes _

_Yet you don't see me_

_I wear no disguise _

_But you don't see me_

_I'm a total surprised _

_And you don't see me_

_I'm so agonized…_

_That you don't see me_

_You don't see me."_

I started to play the end of the song but stopped abruptly when I heard clapping behind me. I had a mental panic attack and I could _feel _the color drain from my face. I turned around and saw Emily smiling, Cody with a shocked expression on his face and Percy clapping loudly. I grabbed my journal and started to stuff it in my back pack.

"Annabeth! That was am-"

"I'm sorry I have to go."

I rushed past them and down the hall. I sprinted out the doors and sighed in relief when I saw my Aunt sitting in her car looking down at her phone. I jumped in the car and shut the door.

"Hey Annabeth how was-"

"Great can we go now?"

She gave me a puzzled look but started the car anyway.

"Sure but I want to show you something before we go home."

I nodded and looked out the window. I can't believe they heard me sing. I should have stayed away from that stupid piano! What would they think of me now?

* * *

**This was a fairly long chapter! Sorry if any of you became confused by the many POV switches I just wanted to show you everyone's first day! **

**I don't own the song. It's from Austin and Ally. I don't really have an option on the song but it was short and made me think of this Annabeth so I used it.**

**So what do you think Aunt Susie is going to show Annabeth? **

**I honestly don't think most of you will guess right. I can practically _hear_ some of you saying challenge accepted! :) **

**So please review and I will respond! I'd love to hear song suggestions or answer questions any of you might have! Besides reviews make me happy :)**

**If I get a lot of reviews or more follows or favorites I'll update faster. **

**(I have chapter 3 and 4 already written up in a way...also I think I'm kind of rushing through these beginning chapters because I'm excited to write ideas I have for later chapters! Anyway that might be why these chapters are suddenly so long!)**

**Review, follow, and favorite! :)**


	3. Doorstep Conversations

**Hey guys! I couldn't sleep so I decided to write up the next chapter! I've noticed I'm having a lot of fun writing this story so fast updates won't be uncommon. **

_Review responses!_

_Bookworm5599: Your review made me laugh. Thank you! I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

_people like us: Your welcome and we've all failed math tests so don't worry about it! :) I really did fall in love with that song though so thank you for bringing it to my attention! I guess since it's 11 where I am its my turn to say goodnight! I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_Violet Mia 13: (She reviewed on the first chapter too) I'm glad your enjoying the story! I'm really enjoying writing it. I've ha fun writing Annabeth shy and timid because it is different from most stories, where she is a total badass. But I not everyone can be like that. I'm glad someone else dresses like that! How I describe Annabeth's clothes situation is how I dress everyday! Thanks for all the compliments! :) I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_Micky-D12: Yea Annabeth's adorable that way! :P And yea some people can just kind of become friends when they first meet. That's what happened when I met my best friend a couple years ago. Hopefully you do read this chapter! Hope you like it!_

**So since those four amazing people reviewed I'm dedicating this chapter to them! :)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series (As much as I wish I did I don't. Sad face) Or the song used! Rascal Flatts does._

* * *

_Percy:_

I watched the blonde beauty sprint past me and run down the hall. I stood there frozen. What just happen?

"Wow…she was…wow."

I turned around and looked at Emily. She seemed to be just as surprised as I was. Cody was staring back in the direction Annabeth ran off to. I scratched the back of my neck and sighed.

"Man I thought she was just the cute neighbor girl…I never knew she could sing like _that_."

"Yea me either…who would have guessed? Wait…you're her neighbor?"

"Yeah... I met her a couple days ago."

Emily shook her head and turned to Cody.

"C'mon let's go home. I'm going to try and talk to her tomorrow."

"Yea…yea ok see you tomorrow Jackson."

"Yea….. Uh see you guys around"

I watched as they walked side by side outside of the empty school. I checked my watch and saw I should probably go home before my family worries. I slowly walked out of the school and to my car. I know we probably scared her but I wanted to know where she learned to play the piano that way….and her voice. I know I'm never going to get it out of my head.

She really is shy; she will barely talk to me so of course singing in front of me would be a problem. I decided if she was home when I got there I would talk to her.

With that thought in mind I made my way home.

_Emily:_

Wow. I never would have guessed that Annabeth would have a voice like that. It was amazing. It's too bad she ran out on us like that, but I guess I understand why she did though. She's really shy so I doubt she wanted people hearing her sing. I sighed and looked over to Cody. He was focusing on the road. I looked and saw we were about five minutes from my house.

Tomorrow I'm going to try and talk to Annabeth. Who knows maybe she'll open up more to people if she has a friend.

_Cody:_

_A_fter I dropped Emily off I drove myself home. I couldn't get that voice out of my head. I stood up and walked to my garage. I had a sudden urge to play my drum set. I sat down and grabbed some drum sticks. I started tapping lightly on different drums then I developed a beat and began playing.

I don't know how long I was in there banging away on the drums but I do know I haven't had that much fun in a while. I forgot how much I loved music. I smiled slightly when I realized that if Emily, Percy and I hadn't heard Annabeth I might have let my drums waste away in here.

_Annabeth:_

I stared absently at the trees and houses we pasted while we headed whenever we were going. I ignored my Aunt's worried side glances and sat silently in my seat.

I didn't say anything because I was too lost in thought. I can't believe that they heard me sing. And I can't believe I just got up and ran, leaving them there. I should have somewhat explained myself. But what was I supposed to say? _ Oh yea I sing, can play the piano and write songs! Want to be best friends? _Yea don't think so. I don't know what I'm going to do tomorrow. I can't just ignore them! They're the only people around the school that will actually talk to me instead of point and stare and whisper about me being the new girl. I also can't ignore them because I see them all at one point throughout the day. I mean I sit right next to Emily in first period, Percy and I have a couple of class's together and 5th period gym I'm partnered with Cody. That's kind of hard to ignore.

I sighed realizing I'm going to have to tell them _something. _I just don't want it to be the truth….

My Aunt slowly over to the side of the road. I snapped out of my thoughts and stared up at the old, grey, almost rotting building. I could see the sign hanging above the building was fading and almost broken. I couldn't see the first part of the name but the second I could make out as orphanage.

My mind instantly started panicking. Did my Aunt bring me here to drop me off at this orphanage? I turned to my Aunt, disbelief and horror written across my face.

"Why are we here?"

My Aunt sighed and turned off the car.

"I'm not bringing you here to live here if that's what you thought."

I breathed a sigh of relief but confusion struck me. Why were we here then?

"Then why-"

"After your parents…..the social worker wanted to bring you here. I couldn't let that happen so I took you in. You're my family I couldn't leave you in your time of need."

I never knew that. I was suddenly more grateful for my Aunt then I was two years ago. I don't want to live here and I doubt anyone else would. This place is in terrible condition

"So why are we here?"

My Aunt looked up at the old building and sighed.

"I just drove past it the other day and I….I don't know I thought you might want to see it. Not many people know it's even here."

"Well….I…I appreciate you taking me in and caring for me Aunt Susie…if this was the alternative then I can't even express how much I love you. You took me and gave me a home when I didn't have one so thank you."

I looked back at the old building and a chill ran down my spine. In the way back, towards a small playground I could see a small child swinging lightly on a discolored swing set that was missing it's two other swings. I gasped lightly.

"Are there kids here?"

My Aunt followed my line of sight and nodded.

"Apparently, I wouldn't know how many though."

"Those poor kids….These aren't good conditions for them to be living in. Was it always this bad?"

"Actually no…..it didn't look nearly as bad as this two years ago."

"That's awful….its slowly rotting away."

My Aunt nodded and silently agreed before checking her watch.

"Oh shoot we need to get home I put a pizza in the oven before I left the house to get you and it should be done soon."

"Oh alright."

She reached across the seat and grabbed my hand giving it a light squeeze. She started the car and I pulled my hand out of hers.

"Both hands on the wheel!" I nearly shouted. Aunt Susie did as I said and pulled out and onto the road.

"I know Annabeth."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. So when we get home you want to have dinner and a movie?"

I smiled teasingly at my Aunt and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me out on a date Aunt Susie?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"Knock it off dork. I meant we can watch a movie while eating the pizza. Maybe you can fill me in on what made you so quiet after school."

I played with my fingers and stared down at my lap.

"I'm always quiet..."

"Not with me you aren't."

I sighed realizing that she caught me. I trust my Aunt. Around other people I can be shy and quiet but around her I'm like the old Annabeth. Laughing, joking, singing, she just reminds me of the old times. She helps bring me back to the happy times, the times before my parents-

I snapped out of my thoughts when the car came to a stop outside of our new house. My Aunt was already getting out of the car so I followed suit. When I shut the car door I heard a voice behind me.

"Annabeth!"

My Aunt walked over to stand next to me as Percy approached us. I froze and stared at his quickly approaching figure. I could see my Aunt's eyebrows rise. Percy finally reached the small gate separating our yard from his. His hand was on the small gate that could grant him access into our property, making him even closer. He didn't open it yet but I knew he wanted to by the way his hand was twitching.

"I want to talk to you."

I started to slowly back up. Aunt Susie was staring at me then Percy then me again, trying to figure out what was going on.

"There's nothing to talk about…"

I turned around fully and started walking up to the front door. I could hear Percy open the gate and run up next to me. He gently grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Yes there is! I want to tell you something. I _was _going to tell you before but you ran off."

I tried looking anywhere but his face but eventually I gave in and I stared at his pleading green eyes. I've never really seen that shade of green before. It was breath taking; it was almost like a sea green, green with a blue mixed in. I took a moment to memorize them before I pulled back slightly, making him let go of me. My Aunt was slowly approaching us now with a small smile on her face. Percy cleared his throat and turned to face her.

"Hello! My name is Percy…I'm uh…I'm your neighbor"

She shook his hand and shot me a side glance. She smirked happily and turned back to Percy.

"Ah I see. And you're a friend of Annabeth's?"

"Yes. I met her a couple of days before school started."

"Oh well that's great! I'm assuming you're going to be keeping an eye on her?"

Percy smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Only if she wants me to that is."

Before I could say how I didn't want him too and how I was happier taking care of myself and staying out of the way, my Aunt answered for me. Rude.

"Oh of course she does! Annabeth needs a few friends she hasn't had any in so long!"

My eyes widened and I'm sure Percy's did too.

"Of course I have friends! Like tons of friends…"

I glared at my Aunt and turned towards Percy with a sheepish expression on my face.

"Of course I have friends! I have so many friends that I can't even name all of them so you don't have to ask me to name them….because you know since I have so many….it's um… hard to name all of them."

I could tell he knew I was lying when I saw his fake understanding look. Also he was smiling widely and barely keeping in a laugh. I could feel my cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"Um shouldn't that pizza be done by now?"

"Yes…I suppose it is. Percy would you like to join us for dinner?"

"But we were going to-"

"Invite the neighbors to dinner!"

Percy awkwardly stood there as my Aunt and I glared at each other. Now she was purposefully trying to embarrassment me so much my cheeks would be stained red. Thankfully Percy sensed my embarrassment and shook his head.

"Um thank you Miss Chase but I can't tonight. I just came over to have a quick chat with Annabeth. But I would love to come over another time."

I couldn't hide the sigh of relief that escaped from my mouth. My Aunt's shoulders slumped for a second before they straightened again and she smiled at Percy.

"Of course. Well I'll leave you two to chat. Annabeth I'll get your plate ready."

"Thank you."

We watched as she went inside and shut the door. Percy tried talking as soon as the door was closed but I silenced him when I held up my finger in the 'one minute' sign. I walked closer to the door and punched the middle of it. You could hear a thud and my Aunt groan. I smiled happily and turned back towards Percy's amused face.

_Percy:_

Annabeth turned back towards me with a happy smile on her face after punching her door. Her Mom must have been trying to listen to our conversation. I laughed and Annabeth smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back but my smile faded slightly when I remembered why I came over here.

"Annabeth-"

"Look…I know I shouldn't have run off like that."

"So why did you?"

She shrugged sadly and looked down at her converse.

"I guess I was just afraid of what you guys might think of me now…"

"You wanna know what I think?"

She slowly lifted her head to make eye contact with me.

"I think you're more interesting now then you were when I first met you. I think you can play the piano beautifully and that you have an amazing singing voice. _That's _what I think. And judging from the looks on Emily and Cody's faces they're thinking the same thing I am."

Annabeth didn't say anything. She stared at me for a moment before nodding slowly.

"…Thank…thank you."

I smiled at her and started to rock back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"So your Mom is pretty…interesting."

I chuckled until I saw her expression. She tensed when I said the word 'Mom' and then a look of realization struck her and she shook her head.

"That's not my Mom. I live with my Aunt."

I tilted my head to the right. I was confused why did she live with her Aunt?

"It's a long story."

Oh I think I said that out loud.

"You did."

I nervously scratched the back of my neck and blushed.

"Ah well that's embarrassing. Well I should go before I do anything else stupid."

"Ok…I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure! Um if you want I can give you a ride to school…?"

She blushed and glanced back towards her door.

"Um sure…thanks."

"Yea no problem I'll be here at 7:25 ok?"

"Yea…."

I nodded and sent her one last smile. I turned on my heel and started walking back towards the gate. I stumbled slightly and turned to see if Annabeth had saw. She did and my cheeks burned until I reached my front door. I waved one last time and walked inside.

_Annabeth:_

After Percy shut his door I walked through mine. As expected my Aunt had the pizza and movie ready but she instantly burst up when I walked through the door. Before I could even sit down she sprung all these questions at me.

"Who was that? How do you know him? Are you guy's friends? Is he your boyfriend? Do you like him? Does he like you? Why aren't you answering my questions?!"

I took a breath and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"In order? That was Percy. We met the day you and I moved in. I guess we're friends. He's _not _my boyfriend. I don't like him….that way. I doubt he likes me. And because you wouldn't stop talking!"

She nodded accepting my answers and started munching on her pizza. I sighed hoping the subject was dropped.

"So is he the reason you were so quiet today?"

Nevermind then.

"Um…well part of it I guess. He and two other kids heard me singing in the music room after school."

She sat straight up and turned to me with a shocked expression on her face.

"What really? What happened?"

"What happened was I ran before any of them could say anything."

"Oh Annabeth…"

"What? I was scared ok? Percy wanted to talk about it and that's why he came over."

"So he didn't ask you out?"

"What? _No!"_

She smirked and took a bite. I glared at her and turned to the movie. I didn't really know what it was but I was barely paying attention anyway. My Aunt and I were able to finish the pizza so we cleaned up and changed into out pajamas. I was wearing a tank top and basketball shorts. When I came downstairs I saw my Aunt in the kitchen. She was wearing normal pajama bottoms. As I got closer I could see her smelling the collar of the shirt she was wearing. There were unshed tears in her eyes. I looked down at the shirt and saw it was an old shirt my Uncle used to wear all the time.

"Aunt Susie….."

She turned to me and quickly tried to wipe the tears away. We didn't say anything but I held my arms open and after a moment's hesitation she walked into them and gave me a hug. I stood there hugging her for who knows how long with a stone face on. I'm sad my Uncle and Aunt spilt up too but I was never going to let that show to my Aunt. Eventually we stopped hugging. She kissed my forehead and wished me goodnight before going to her room.

I sighed and walked upstairs. I grabbed my journal and sat on my bed. My room was kinda hot so I walked over to my balcony and opened the French doors. A cool breeze blew in. I walked over to my guitar and started absently strumming it.

I looked back over to my journal and I realized I hadn't written a song in a while. I set the journal on my lap and I tapped my pencil against my chin as I thought about what to write about. I thought about what just happened downstairs with my Aunt and some lyrics came to mind.

I started to strum the guitar singing and writing down lyrics as they came to me.

"_It's just a worn out Notre Dame T-shirt._

_She's gotten mad and tried to throw that thing away_

_A thousand times, she's got it on tonight._

_He used to wear it on the weekends just running around_

_Probably forgot he even left it behind._

_She says it keeps her warm_

_But it's so much more._

_It makes her feel close._

_Makes her smile_

_It's like he's with her almost_

_Till the tears take over_

_She's still in hell _

_But she tells herself_

_She's ready to let him go_

'_Cause that makes her feel close."_

I sighed and set down my guitar. I put my journal on my desk and crawled into bed. I instantly fell into a dreamless sleep.

I didn't shut my balcony doors but if I did I would have saw the green eyed neighbor boy looking out his window listening to me sing.

* * *

**Well well well...I don't know. Sorry its late and I'm tired! **

**Anyway. The thing with the door...well I've done something like that actually. When I had one of my guy friends over (who eventually became a boyfriend) we were talking in my brother's and I game room with the door shut and before I let him say anything I kicked the door and one of my brothers started groaning. Turns out when I kicked the door I kicked him in the face because he had his face pressed against the door trying to hear what was being said.**

**Point one me :)**

**Sorry the beginning wasn't very good that part was kind of rushed...**

**Anyway thanks to all those who reviewed, followed and favorite! I can't even tell you guys how much it means to me everytime I get one!**


	4. Becoming Friends

**Hey guys! Here's chapter four of Music will save you!**

_Review responses!_

_Micky-D12: Yes... yes a good friendship indeed! And maybe a little more ;) And let's just say I made them all play and instrument for a very good reason! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_GreekPrincess3: Thank you and yea she'll open up more but it will just take a little time! In this chapter she does...I hope you like it!_

_Bookworm5599: Yea of course! Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_Violet Mia 13: I know what you mean...I'm kinda on the tomboy side of things! and thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy the chapters!_

**_Listen bros...I love all of you who have reviewed but I'm normally getting the same people reviewing (Love you few by the way) I want to hear from a lot of people guys! So review up!_**

* * *

_Annabeth:_

My Aunt has already left for work, I've had breakfast and I'm dressed. I'm ready for school. I checked my phone and saw I had about five minutes until Percy showed up. I ran back upstairs and checked my appearance one more time. Converse? Check. Favorite faded jeans? Check. Hoodie? Check. Beanie? Check. My curly hair was less frizzy today so I was happy. I heard my doorbell ring and I headed downstairs.

When I reached the bottom step I took a breath. I ran my fingers through my curls and then slowly started walking towards the door. I grabbed my backpack and flung it over my shoulder. When I reached the door I turned the knob. I came face to face with an over smiley Percy.

"Hey Annabeth! Ready to go?"

"….Um yes?"

I uncertainly followed him back to his truck and climbed inside when he held the door open for me. I buckled up and waited. Soon enough Percy jumped in the seat next to me and started up the car. I leaned back in my seat and looked out the window.

"I heard you last night."

My head snapped up and I looked over at Percy.

"What?"

He glanced at me then back at the road.

"When you sang last night….I heard you. You left your balcony door open."

My cheeks burned in embarrassment and I couldn't say anything. I nervously played with my fingers and tried to look anywhere but Percy.

"I don't want to sound like a creeper or anything but I... you sounded amazing….I've never heard that song before though."

"Um….it's a pretty new one?"

Percy smirked and rolled his eyes. I cursed myself for not being a better liar.

"I somehow doubt that."

I nervously brushed some of my blonde hair out of my face and smiled weakly at Percy. Luckily we arrived at school so our conversation ended. Percy parked the car, sent a smile my way and got out of the car. I could see Emily getting out of Cody's car and roll her eyes as a couple girls came up and started talking to Cody about weekend plans.

I walked over to Emily and when she spotted me she smiled and met me halfway. I could hear Percy walking a couple steps behind me.

"Hey Annabeth! Wanna walk to class together?"

"Um Sure…..but uh…..can Percy come with us?"

Emily looked up and smiled brightly when she saw Percy. She winked at me and linked her arm with mine.

"Of course he can! Let's go!"

I smiled and began walking side by side with Emily. Percy chuckled and fell into step next to me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Looks like someone has a new best friend."

I blushed but not at the statement but because of how close his face was to mine. Emily looked over at Percy and I and smiled. She glanced behind her and frowned slightly when she saw Cody still talking to those girls. I looked down at the floor my mind lost in thought. Soon enough we arrived in our first period and took our seats.

Emily began to get the needed materials out for class while other students began to flood the classroom. I looked over my shoulder and saw Percy staring at me. I blushed and quickly turned back around. Emily looked over at me and giggled.

"How cute."

I managed to glare at her but I couldn't for long. Her smiling face was hard to stay angry at.

I feel like I could be really good friends with Emily but I've never really had a friend before. I'm used to being by myself but now I have two new people take a sudden interest in me. I thought Emily was nice and she was very pretty. I figured I should get to know her more before making any rash decisions.

Now Percy was another story. I met him before school even started. I thought he was a little strange at first but I think he's a good person. He's a little goofy but really who isn't? He seems nice enough. Although I would never say it out loud I thought he was a handsome. His black hair was always falling in his eyes and I found myself wondering how soft it would be. I also noticed he doesn't really have a lot of friends either. I mean Cody is always surrounded by people and Emily has a couple of people I find her talking to but Percy is either alone or with me. I guess he's kind of like me. I frowned after that thought past my mind. He isn't like me; he doesn't have a past like I do.

The bell's loud ringing brought me out of my thoughts and I turned my attention up front.

_Percy:_

I wanted to talk to Annabeth so badly. After hearing her sing last night I couldn't stop thinking about her. Well I haven't really been able to get her out of my mind since I met her. Can you blame me? She's just so _interesting!_ Her voice is outstanding and her hair is always curly and beautiful. When I first saw her she was in lazy day clothes and I thought she looked cute. Now that I've seen her in jeans and her adorable little beanies I find her beautiful. I like a girl who doesn't care that much about her appearance. Annabeth doesn't even try and she's beautiful. I think the thing I like most about her is her eyes. I've never seen eyes like hers! They're a stunning grey and seem to stare right through me sometimes. When she walks through the halls her eyes scan around and they almost seem…..guarded, like she's trying to protect herself. Sometimes you can't even see her eyes since she'll walk with her head down. I wonder what makes her do that? I want to figure her out, maybe even become her best friend. She's just so…..perfect.

I sighed dreamily and made my way over to her house. I rang the doorbell and my I held my breath until she opened the door. I smiled happily at her and lead her to my truck. It's kind of beat up but it still gets me where I need to go.

I brought up her singing in the truck but she tried to avoid it. I knew she must have written that song. When we got to school Emily whisked her away to class. Luckily for me Annabeth asked if I could tag along. I smiled as my heart seemed to skip a beat. When we did arrive in class I went to my seat and couldn't help but stare at Annabeth. She turned and looked back and me but quickly blushed and turned back around. I lazily smiled and turned my attention to the front where our teacher began to ramble on.

All we had to do today was fill out a small worksheet on what we know, what we don't and what we could use improving on. I glanced up at Annabeth and Emily. They were talking but what about I didn't know. Maybe Annabeth would tell me later.

_Emily:_

I looked over at Annabeth and smiled when I got her blushing at Percy.

"How cute."

She tried glaring at me but soon her glare melted into a smile. She pulled out her binder and a pencil. While she was digging through her backpack I noticed her light purple journal.

"Hey Annabeth?"

She was still digging through her bag so I grabbed the journal and set it on the desk.

"What's this?"

She quickly grabbed the journal and pressed it against her chest, as if she was protecting it.

"Nothing!"

"Well obviously it's not nothing! Is it like a diary or something?"

She stayed quiet and looked down at the desk. I sighed and gently set my hand on top of her shoulder.

"Annabeth we're friends right?"

She shyly looked over at me and nodded slowly.

"Yes…."

She whispered it to quietly I almost didn't hear her. I smiled weakly.

"Well friends tell each other things right?"

She nodded and slowly set the journal down. The cover was plain, only her neatly printed name was in the corner.

"Well I'm curious to know what this is? Is it like a song book? I saw you were reading from it when you sang."

She blushed at the memory and I smiled at how adorable she was. She nodded and opened it to a specific page. I glanced at her the down at the book. I could see the lyrics she sang in the music room. I smiled realizing she was opening up to me.

"Thank you for showing that to me….Well hey since you showed me your talent let me show you mine."

I pulled out my stretch book and flipped through it showing her my random drawings. I paused at the picture of Cody's eye I was working on. Annabeth stared at it for a moment before staring at me. I coughed and shut my book and smiled at her.

"Hey want me to draw something on your journal? To kind of spice it up a bit?"

Annabeth stared down at the blank cover and gently ran her finger over it. She nodded slowly.

"But….only drawings about music."

"Of course."

I set to work, drawing pretty music notes and swirls. I ignored our teachers instructions and didn't pay attention until a paper was set on my desk in front of me. I looked over it and quickly filled out my answers before going back to work.

I noticed I was taking my time with this. I wanted to make sure all the lines were where they needed to be and made sure the drawings looked as good as they could. The period was almost over when I finally finished. I handed it back to Annabeth who took a moment to look it over. I glanced down at my work. Music notes were draw across the cover and a small piano was in the corner. Coming out of it was series of lines that lead to the music notes. I was pretty proud of myself I thought it looked good.

The bell rang and Annabeth and I stood up together. I nervously ran my hand through my wavy hair.

"So what do you think?"

She stared at me then back her notebook.

"It's perfect…thank you."

She surprised me by quickly hugging me. I didn't have time to hug her back before she pulled away, wide eyed.

"I'm sorry..!"

She blushed and stuttered her words out. I smiled and hugged her. I didn't pull away until she returned my hug.

"It's no problem! We're friends remember? I'm glad you like it."

Annabeth smiled. Soon Percy joined us and offered to walk Annabeth to her next class. I waved at them as we headed in different directions. I smiled to myself as I saw Percy make Annabeth laugh before they turned a corner and out of my sight.

_Cody:_

I mentally groaned as I walked out of class. I could barely pay attention to what the teacher was saying. My football friends were talking about practice starting next week and the cheerleaders wouldn't stop talking about weekend plans. I hadn't seen Emily since I dropped her off and I was seriously missing her. Maybe she and I can do something Saturday. I planned to ask her after first period but stopped short when I saw her talking with Percy and that new girl.

I've never really gotten to know Percy Jackson personally, but he doesn't seem like too bad of a guy. I heard rumors that he might join the swim team this year. He's a little weird though and he doesn't have many friends. He seems to be getting along just fine with Emily though.

The new girl gave me quite a surprise. Her name is Annabeth Chase. Interesting name if I do say so. She's beautiful, blonde curly hair and grey eyes? Unique combination. She doesn't seem to talk much though. Emily seemed to have taken her under her wing. But her voice was amazing. She ran out before any of us could say anything but man…..I've never heard anyone sing that well.

I smiled as I say Emily make her way down the hall. She waved at me as she pasted me. I frowned. What no hello? I grabbed her hand gently and pulled her back. She gasped in shock and stared up at me. I let go of her hand and blushed slightly.

"Um hey! I just haven't talked to you this morning…so uh I thought I would say hello."

She laughed and my stomach did a flip. I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Cody. If you want to you can sit with Annabeth, Percy and I at lunch?"

I nodded and adjusted my backpack.

"Definitely just save me a seat."

She nodded and waved one more time before heading off towards her next class. I smiled and made my way to Math.

_Annabeth:_

I sighed as the bell rang. Lunch was starting and I'm not sure what to do. I could go hide out in the library and write in my journal or go see if Emily and Percy want to eat together. I didn't get much of a choice seeing that my friends were waiting outside of my classroom door. I smiled at they walked on both sides of me talking about random subjects. My smile widened when I realized I thought of these two as my friends. I had friends!

Emily led us to an empty table towards the back of the lunchroom and we all sat down. I pulled out my lunch from my bag and set it on the table. Right as I was reaching into my backpack to grab my journal another person sat at our table. I looked up to see Cody sliding into the seat next to Emily.

Now Cody I was unsure about. From what I could tell he was popular….really popular. I normally don't hang out with people like him. Percy and I seem to be the people that are the nobodies and Emily seemed to be an average. Cody was a popular and therefore should hang out with other populars. Why he was sitting with us confused me until I remembered Emily telling me about how Cody has been her best friend for as long as she could remember. I couldn't help but stare as Cody easily started up a conversation about football that Percy and Emily seemed to get into. I didn't say anything I just listened and chewed on my sandwich.

"Yea Coach says practice starts up next week."

"Will you still give me rides home?"

"Course I will you'll just have to wait."

"That's fine."

"What about you Jackson? You play ball?"

"Nah not my field. I'm a swimmer."

"Nice we need someone halfway decent on the team this year."

The conversation slowly died down until Cody turned to look at me.

"What about you wallflower? You like sports?"

I simply stared at him while my mind processed the new nickname. Nickname meant friends right? Then I remembered nerd, slut, geek, and whore were all nicknames…..

"No….I don't play any…"

"Well that's too bad….maybe you and Emily can catch one of my games sometime?"

"Or one of my swim meets?"

I stared at Cody then Percy. I cocked my head to the right and then nodded slowly.

"Yea Annabeth I'll take you to one it'll be fun."

"Ok…."

"So wallflower what you got there?"

I followed his finger and saw he was pointing at my journal. My faced paled and I looked to Emily for help.

"Oh it's just a notebook…you know for notes."

I mentally face palmed for her bad lying skills but it's not like mine were any better.

"Oh well who drew the music notes on it?"

"Oh Percy I did."

"You draw?"

Cody smiled and nodded.

"Yea she's the best! You should see some of the stuff she's done. It's amazing. She's going to be a famous artist one day."

Emily blushed and smacked Cody's arm.

"I will not! There just doodles…."

"No there not! There great!"

Emily rolled her eyes but blushed a little more. I smiled at her and looked over to Percy. He was frowning at whoever was walking up to us. I turned to the right and saw two girls dressed in cheerleading uniforms walking up to us. I shrunk down in my seat. The two girls walked over to Cody and waved and winked.

"Hey Cody!"

"Hey Hannah, Hey Sarah."

Hannah giggled and set her hand on Cody's shoulder. I could see Emily glaring but trying hard not to. Hannah was a typical California girl. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail though. I must admit she was pretty.

Sarah was a little shorter then Hannah. She had brown hair and brown eyes. I noticed a couple of zits she tried to hide with concealer and how much make up she had on. I feel like she would be prettier if she didn't coax herself in make up.

"So Cody are you ready for football to start?"

"You bet!"

"Well I'll be sure to cheer extra hard for you at the big game."

"Thanks Hannah."

Both girls giggled as Cody smiled at them. Hannah glared at Emily but continued walking. They waved and walked over to a table full of 'populars'

Cody was watching them, Emily was glaring and Percy was picking at his food. Well….this is awkward.

"Man Hannah is so hot."

"What?"

Emily looked like she had practically been slapped in the face.

"You don't think so? I think she's hot. I mean blonde hair blue eyes? Jackpot!"

Emily muttered something under her breath before abruptly standing up and storming out of the cafeteria. Cody stared at her retreating figure confused and I stood up. Percy smiled and nodded to me as if telling me to go. I walked in the direction I saw Emily go.

_Emily:_

I stormed out of the cafeteria unable to hear about how _hot _Hannah is. Cody can be so frustrating sometimes! I didn't even know where I was going so I stopped when I reached a row of lockers. Suddenly all the anger I felt moments ago faded and was replaced by sadness.

I knew liking Cody was stupid and it was just a silly crush but part of me is telling me it's more. I've liked him since we started middle school! We're now juniors! That's roughly 6 years! Surely if it was just a crush it would have gone away by now….I sighed and placed my head in my hands. I stayed like that until I could quiet footsteps approach me.

"Emily?"

My head snapped up at the sound of Annabeth's soft voice.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea….I'll be fine."

She gently sat down next to me and played with her fingers. We didn't say anything for a moment then she looked over at me.

"You like him."

"What?"

"Your friend….you like him."

I sighed and smiled weakly.

"Is it that obvious?"

Annabeth shrugged and stared at a locker in front of us.

"Well I guess when you're a 'wallflower' you learn about body language."

I laughed at the nickname.

"Wait so you figured it out by reading my body language?"

"Well that and normally friends don't draw multiple pictures of other friends….besides the one picture you showed me this morning had 'I heart Cody' next to it so…."

I laughed and smiled at Annabeth. A blush filled my cheeks.

"Um yea I could be better at hiding that."

Annabeth laughed softly and I stood up. I helped Annabeth to her feet and walked with her back to the cafeteria.

"You know I have a feeling we're going to be good friends."

_Hannah:_

Sarah and I followed that new girl as she left the lunch room. We hid behind the lockers and listened in to what Emily was saying.

Sarah gasped when Emily admitted to liking Cody so I slapped my hand over her mouth. My eyes narrowed as Emily smiled. Who does this girl think she is? She can't be with Cody! She's just an art dweeb. Cody deserves a popular cheerleader! Like me! I removed my hand from Sarah's mouth when Emily and that weird new girl left.

"Did you hear that?! She likes Cody!"

"I heard her you idiot. And I don't like it one bit."

"So what are you going to do?"

I smiled at my less pretty friend and fixed my hair.

"What I do best."

_Annabeth:_

Emily and I returned to the table where Cody was telling Percy about some video game. Cody stood up when he saw Emily, concern filling his eyes. He pulled Emily off to the side to talk to her while I took a seat next to Percy.

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I like your journal."

"Me too….Emily did a great job."

I blushed and smiled shyly at Percy. He merely chuckled in response.

"Your cute when you blush you know?"

This only caused my cheeks to become redder and I stuttered out my next sentenxe.

"Um….thanks…..so um….do you think you can give me a ride home today?"

"Course I can! But when swim starts soon I might not be able to. Unless you want to stay after practice but normally only the girlfriends do that."

Percy's eyes widened as his statement and we both blushed. Cody and Emily soon sat down and we continued talking until lunch ended. Emily and Percy ended up giving me there phone numbers and I smiled as I entered their names into my phone.

The end of the day came quicker than expected. I sighed happily as the last bell rang. I grabbed my bag and dodged a couple who were kissing…Erm….rather heavily near the door. Gross.

I found Percy waiting by my locker and I smiled when I saw him. When I reached him we greeted each other than Emily and Cody walked over. Cody smiled at me and I nodded in response. Emily hugged me and smiled.

"Hey I got to stay after a bit with Cody but text me ok? Maybe we can hang out this weekend?"

"But Em! I wanted to do something with you this weekend."

"Well….maybe we can all do something?"

"Um…yea maybe you guys can come and hang out at my house…."

Everyone looked at me with shocked expressions on their face. Percy was the first to break it.

"Oh good idea Annabeth!"

"Yea Annabeth that sounds fun."

"I'll drive Em and I over."

I nodded numbly as they all agreed. I can't believe I just did that. A rush of happiness rushed through me. I can't believe I just did that! Aunt Susie will be so happy!

"Alright well I should be getting Annabeth home so we'll see you guys later."

"Alright just text me ok Annabeth?"

I nodded at Emily and followed Percy down the hall. When we reached the parking lot I instantly spotted his old truck. I smiled at it and walked over. I waited until Percy unlocked the door before climbing in.

Percy asked about school on the way home and I found myself telling him all about science and math and explaining how much I loved learning how everything can piece together. I laughed at Percy's confused expression and he stuck his tongue out at me. This only caused more giggles to erupt.

"Hey don't make fun of me! We can't all be a Wise Girl!"

I smiled at the nickname and tried to think of one for him after about a minute I came up with one.

"Well I should go easy on a Seaweed Brain like yourself."

He smiled over at me.

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Well…Um….I just thought since you love swimming so much…..you must have gotten kelp up in that head of yours?"

Percy laughed at my nervousness and pulled up next to my house.

"I love it."

I smiled at him and began to get out of the car.

"See ya tomorrow Wise Girl."

"Bye Seaweed Brain."

_Emily:_

I leaned against a locker awkwardly as I waited for Cody. Some of the football players stayed after school today to talk to the Coach. Cody's been in the locker room for about twenty minutes. I sighed and started to mindlessly wander the halls. Before I realized what I was doing I began humming, which developed into singing. Luckily no one was in the hallway to hear me.

"_I don't know _

_I think I may be falling for you_

_Dropping so quickly._

_Maybe I should keep this to myself_

_Waiting till I know you better_

_I am trying not to tell you but I want too_

_Scared of what you'll say and so_

_I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head."_

I stuffed my hands in my pocket and walked over to my locker.

"_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking 'bout you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you. _

_I've been waiting all my life _

_And now I've found you._

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you"_

I leaned my head against the locker and closed my eyes. I started to day dream.

"_As I'm standing here_

_And you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you and we start to dance_

_All around us I see nobody_

_Hear in silence it's just you and me_

_I am trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to!_

_And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling _

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head"_

I groaned and pushed off the locker and started to walk down further.

"_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking 'bout you_

_I don't know_

_What to do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I've found you._

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

_Falling for you…."_

I stopped and turned around. I should probably get back to the locker room. I sighed and walked slowly.

"_Oh I just can't take it_

_My heart is racing_

_The emotions keep spilling out,_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about you_

_I don't know_

_What to do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

_I've been waiting all my life _

_And now I've found you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

_I can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm falling for you."_

I stopped short and leaned against a locker again.

"_ohhhh_

_I'm falling for you."_

I closed my eyes and sighed happily. The snap of someone's fingers in my face snapped me out of my little Cody-daze. I came face to face with those beautiful blue eyes I can't get out of my head.

"You in there Em?"

I blushed out of embarrassment but he mistook it for shyness. He pulled me close and hugged me then chuckled.

"Aw Em. 12 years of knowing each other and your still shy around me…Let's go home huh?"

I nodded and followed him out of the school.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! And don't tell me you guys have never sang randomly when no one else was around...if you haven't then you have at least thought about it...**

**Review Review Review!**


	5. Something Changed

**Hey guys! Wow this is a pretty fast update...but I really wanted to get this chapter out there! This is the start of the story my friends! Things will pick up from here I promise!**

**This one is all in Annabeth's POV**

**Now since its only been a day I'm not surprised I only got three reviews but anyway**

_Review Responses!_

_Jedi1: Yep...most guys are Seaweed Brains though aren't they?_

_Wisegirl1480: Must say I like your name! Dude I respect you then! I sing all the time but I normally sing whether people hear me or not! :)_

_Micky-D12: Yes finally the nicknames! And I don't like writing about Hannah because she has something planned and even I don't like it! And the next update was pretty soon wasn't it?_

**Thank you to Micky-D12 for reviewing on every chapter! And thank you to Wisegirl1480 and Jedi1 for reviewing! Anyway I have half of the next chapter already typed up but here's the deal**

**I WANT 20 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN! **

**That's six reviews so I'm not asking for much guys...**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Annabeth:_

Friday morning I found myself spacing out more than usual. Emily and Percy seemed a little worried but I brushed it off saying I didn't get much sleep. I really didn't get enough sleep in all honesty.

I asked my Aunt about having friends over and as expected she was thrilled and kept saying she knew I would make friends here. She even helped me clean up the house a bit. When I was throwing the trash away I noticed a shed in our back yard. When I asked my Aunt what it was she simply said it was a storage shed. It looked more like a garage. All that was in it was my piano. Before I could stop myself I started to play the piano for hours. My Aunt suggested I spruce up the shed and maybe it make it a music room for myself. I loved that idea and spent the better part of Thursday afternoon adding posters to the walls and cleaning the floor of my new music room.

I smiled to myself as I thought about it. Now I finally have a place to write songs in peace. I actually haven't written one since that night my Aunt was crying in my Uncle's shirt. I can close the door and be in my own little space. I even put a small couch in the corner so I could relax and write. I have my piano in the right and my guitar is towards the front where the large door slides open. I placed my iPod dock in the corner of the room on a small table. By the time I was finished it was pretty late so I went to bed. But I couldn't sleep because I was simply too excited. I've never had anything like this before.

I was texting Emily last night and we made plans to have a sleepover at my place after school on today. Cody was giving her a ride home first though so she could grab some of her stuff and Percy was giving me a ride home. He and Cody were going to stay for a while too. I can't believe I got my first music room and I'm having my first sleepover in the same week! Even though I'm completely exhausted I'm pretty happy.

Emily snapped her fingers in front of my face and I snapped out of my little daydream.

"You ok there Annabeth?"

I nodded and smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled back before turning back to face the teacher. I tried to pay attention but I couldn't. I felt my phone buzz quietly against my leg and I reached in to grab it. After making sure my teacher wasn't looking I glanced down at the text.

_**From: Emily **_

"_**Is the reason you've been spacing out all day because you've got your mind on a certain 'Seaweed Brain'?"**_

I could feel my cheeks heat up slightly but I turned to her with a confused expression on my face. I quickly texted back before I was caught.

_**To: Emily**_

"**No? What are you talking about?"**

I could see Emily roll her eyes next to me but soon after my phone buzzed.

_**From: Emily**_

"_**Nothing nevermind. So you excited for tonight?"**_

I couldn't help but grin. I was pretty excited. I couldn't wait to show her my music room. I'm starting to trust Emily, mostly because she's been a good friend to me ever since I came here and because she hasn't given me a reason not to.

_**To: Emily**_

"_**Yea I am! I actually want to show you something…"**_

Emily turned and nodded at me just as the bell rang. I smiled to myself and followed her out. I waved to Cody and he walked over to us.

"Hey ladies! How we doing?"

Emily and I laughed and I walked over to my locker to grab my books, Cody and Emily followed me.

"We're good. We're both excited for today, little smarty pants over her says she has a surprise."

Emily, Cody and Percy soon realized how smart I am. Percy saw it in the car on the way home, Emily saw it when I blew through worksheets and tests easily and Cody saw it when I helped him with math during lunch. I chose not to comment and continued grabbing books to get out or place in my locker.

"Can't wait for the big surprise wallflower. Hey C'mon Em we should get going."

"Sure. See you later Annabeth!"

I waved as Emily and Cody began to walk down the hall. I finally shut my locker door and then I noticed something was missing….or rather someone. I glanced around and my shoulders slumped when I couldn't find Percy. I pulled out my phone wanting to text him but decided against and went to class.

I walked into Miss. Elms music room and sighed as I sat in the far corner away from everyone. Miss. Elms was nice enough but she doesn't know much about music she just has us play random notes and sing for her. I have yet to do any of that. I still don't feel comfortable talking about my singing with Percy and I'm closest to him out of anybody in this school.

Today I guess Miss. Elms had enough of that and when class started she asked to see me out in the hall.

"Annabeth dear…We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Well this class is based off participation….so if you don't participate you don't pass."

"….What are you saying?"

"That your failing my class and the only way to pass is to at least sing once."

"But-"

"Now I get your shy so I won't have you sing as often but dear you must do it at least once."

I sighed miserably and nodded.

"What song do I sing?"

"Well…..anyone I guess but how about this if you sing one of your own I'll give you extra credit."

I gasped lightly and stared at Miss. Elms.

"What….how did you-?"

"Oh dear I know you write anyway in that journal of yours. I hear you making a beat and coming up with lyrics all the time. But again you don't have to sing a song you wrote but you do have to sing."

"….How long can I have?"

She sighed and ran her hand over her face. When she looked at me again she smiled slightly.

"I'll give you two weeks."

Two weeks huh? That's not a bad amount of time to write a song but to get over my shyness? That's gonna take two years. But I don't want to fail the class….. I nodded and followed Miss. Elms back in. I didn't say anything for the rest of the period or my two periods after that. I stayed mute until lunch rolled around.

I started to walk to the lunchroom but I wasn't really all that hungry….besides I haven't been to the library in a while….My feet seemed to move by themselves until I was at the library doors.

I pushed them open and walked to the very back of the library. I pulled out my journal and turned to a fresh new page. I tried to come up with something to write about but came up with nothing. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and checked the text.

_**From: Seaweed Brain**_

_**Hey where are you?**_

I didn't reply. I just simply put my phone next to me and tapped my pencil against my chin. My phone buzzed again but I got two messages. One from Emily and another from Percy.

_**From: Emily**_

_**Hey Percy's kind of freaking out….where are you?**_

_**From: Seaweed Brain**_

_**Annabeth? Are you ok? Don't doubt me I will come looking for you so just tell me where to find you.**_

I smiled happily as a couple of words popped into my head. _Find you…._Hmmm I could work with something like that!

"_So I'll wait….for a sign that says it's not too late_

_And I'll try to save the love that once was mine_

_And I'll find…I'll find_

_Your broken eyes that used to shine_

_And I'll find…I'll find…you."_

I realized this song could be a little creepy….But I guess if I make it acoustic and maybe a love song then it wouldn't. I wrote a few more lines before I lost my groove. I sighed and shut my book putting it away. I checked the clock and saw I had twenty minutes before lunch ended. I shrugged and walked to the lunchroom.

When they saw me coming Percy and Emily jumped from their seats. Percy grabbed my elbows and pulled me closer to him. I blushed at the contact but he didn't seem to notice. He started checking my body looking for what I was assuming bruises or any other marks. Emily walked over to us and gently touched my shoulder.

"Annabeth are you ok?"

"Yes."

"Where were you? I texted you twice wondering if you were ok."

"I'm fine Percy."

I smiled at both of them and sat down. Cody nodded at me in greeting and I returned it.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

Emily huffed and sat down next to Cody.

"You."

My eyebrows rose and Percy shrugged.

"We were wondering where you were."

"Guys I was ten minutes late to lunch….it's not a huge deal."

"Yea guys leave the wallflower alone. It probably did her some good to walk around the school get a look at things….Besides I thought I saw you in the library."

"Yea I went there."

"Well I'm glad you're ok but Annabeth can you at least text me if you're going to be late next time? Percy and I were worried about you. I just want to make sure you're safe and protected."

"And what's going to attack me? Books? I'm fine Emily I'm 16! Not 6."

Emily glared at me and Cody and Percy shared a look of nervousness.

"I _know _that. All I'm saying is that you're new and you may not know your way around just yet."

"I know my way around just fine. I can take care of myself. I'm used to it."

"You're used to what? Finding your way around?"

"Yes and I'm used to taking care of myself! I've practically done it for two years now!"

I gasped and shrunk down in my seat. Now all three of them were staring at me. I _hate _when people stare at me.

"Annabeth what do you mean?"

I glanced over at Percy and took a breath. Maybe I could lie my way out of this.

"Um…..since you know I'm home alone a lot I learned to take care of myself….you know making dinner and stuff…."

We all kind of shared a look and I glanced around nervously trying to see if they believed me. When they all nodded slowly I bit back a sigh of relief.

"Yea so um….I have something I want to show you guys when you come over."

They all nodded again and they bell rang. I quickly said my goodbyes and raced off to my next class. Me and my fat mouth!

When they last bell rang I sighed suddenly tired and I packed up my stuff. My phone buzzed and I slowly pulled it out.

_**From: Seaweed Brain**_

_**Hey Wise Girl! **_**:) **_**I'm out front**_

I texted that I would be there in a minute and I quickly went to my locker. I placed all the books I wouldn't need for the weekend in there and shut the door. I practically sped walked towards the front door and out into the parking lot. Percy was texting on his phone when I walked over to him.

"Hey.."

"Oh hey Wise Girl! You ready?"

"Yep…."

Percy frowned for a second then walked over to the front seat, plopping down in it. I sat down in the passenger seat and put my seatbelt on. When Percy started the car I set my chin in the palm of my hand and stared out the window. Percy didn't say anything for a couple of minutes then he sighed.

"You ok?"

I nodded but didn't move. He sighed once again.

"Please don't go all quiet on me again…..I like it when you talk to me."

He reached over and gently grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. He pulled his hand back and stared straight ahead. I smiled and nodded.

"Ok….I like talking to you too…."

Percy smiled widely and blushed. I didn't even notice we were home until he pulled up into my driveway. I frowned when I saw Aunt Susie's car wasn't here yet. I got out of the car and walked up to my front door. When I didn't hear Percy following me I turned around.

"Hey I'm just going to grab something really quick and I'll be back."

I nodded confused and walked inside. I dropped my backpack on the floor and walked over to the couch. I jumped and bounced a little when I landed on the soft cushions. I sighed in bliss as they were still warm from the sun shining on them. I closed my eyes but opened them shortly after when my phone rang. My phone has gone off today way more than it has in the past couple of years. My Aunt was calling me.

"Hello?"

"Oh good! Annabeth I'm sorry but I'm having a meeting with my boss and I wont be home till six."

"But Aunt Susie…."

"I know sweetheart I'll still meet your friends and I'll even pick up dinner on the way home."

"…..orange chicken?"

"Whatever you want I promise."

"Ok…."

"Great! I got to go but I'll see you around six! Love you!"

"Love you too."

Then I heard the click and I hung up my phone. I laid back down on the couch but the doorbell rang. I groaned rather loudly and walked over to the door mumbling about how disruptive everything has been today. When I opened the door Emily was there holding a small bag and Cody had his hands in his pockets.

"Hey guys…Come on in."

I showed Emily where she could set her stuff and offered Cody some soda.

"So Wallflower what's the surprise?"

"Well I wanted to wait until-"

Percy cut me off but walking in with a guitar case on his back.

"Percy got here…."

I finished. I nodded my head in the direction of the backyard and they followed me. I walked over to my new music room and stood in front of it proudly. My friends all looked confused until I shook my head and opened the door. I could hear Percy gasp and then walk in. I watched as they all took careful steps into the room. Emily was the first to speak.

"Man this is so cool."

"I know right?"

"Cody I guess it's a good thing we stopped at your place huh?"

"What do you mean?"

Cody led us over to his truck where his drum kit was in the back. I smiled widely and Percy and Cody started carrying the drum kit into my music room piece by piece. After they were done Percy Emily and I were sitting on the couch while Cody was placing everything in its rightful place.

"I like your drums!"

"Thanks Wallflower….They were just wasting away in my garage so maybe I can keep them here?"

I nodded.

"Sure this is where I'm storing my instruments."

Percy walked over to my guitar and picked it up.

"Nice….it's in good shape."

"Thanks yours too."

We all awkwardly looked at each other until I blurted out.

"I need to perform a song for music or else I'm going to fail."

"What?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my curls nervously.

"I need to perform a song for Miss. Elms or else she's going to fail me. I have two weeks."

"You're an amazing singer! What's the big deal?"

"The big deal Cody is that Annabeth is shy….she doesn't want to sing in front of people."

I nodded and placed my head in my hands. Percy sat down next to me and placed his arm around me. I tensed quickly and looked over at him. He was smiling at me and he started to rub my shoulder.

"Hey it's ok."

I smiled timidly at him and leaned into him a little bit. Emily was staring at us with an unreadable expression on her face and Cody suddenly brightened up.

"Hey why not practice in front of us?"

"Huh?"

"Well you need to sing in front of people so why not practice in front of your friends? We all know already what a great singer you are so why not?"

I looked over at Percy and he nodded his head. I glanced at Emily who was smiling. I stood up and grabbed my journal.

"Um ok I guess….."

I started to flip through my old songs until I landed on one I wrote about a year ago. After staring at it for a minute Percy walked over.

"Hey I can play the guitar for you?"

"Would you?...the song also has a piano in it so…"

"Yea of course."

Emily was messing around with my guitar in the corner and Cody was glancing at my book. I cleared my throat and nodded at Percy. He glanced down at the journal and slowly started to strum the guitar. I closed my eyes.

"_Yesterday I died._

_Tomorrow's bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight_

_The future's open wide _

_Beyond believing _

_To know why, hope dies_

I slowly got up and started to walk over to my piano. I gently started to play the keys. I pressed them gently and the noise they made was soft.

_Losing what was found_

_A world so hollow _

_Suspended in a compromise._

_The silence of the sound_

_Is soon to follow_

_Somehow, sundown _

I could hear Percy take a breath. I glanced up and saw Emily staring at me and Cody was glancing back and forth between Percy and I. Next thing I know Percy's voice is blending with mine.

_And finding answers_

_Is forgetting all o the questions we called home_

_Passing the graves of the unknown_

_As reason clouds my eyes_

_With splendor fading_

_Illusions of the sunlight_

_And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting_

_With love gone…for so long._

_And this day's ending _

_Is the proof of time killing_

_All the faith I know_

_Knowing that faith is all I hold_

Percy stopped playing the guitar and watched me as I performed a slow piano solo. Emily held my guitar a little firmer and now all three were watching me. When I started to sing again Percy began to play and even Emily strummed the guitar to add a little more sound.

"_And I've lost who I am_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken _

_Rejecting your love_

_Without love gone wrong_

_Lifeless words carry on_

_And I know all I know_

_Is that the end's beginning._

The more I sang the more powerful my voice became. Emily started to sing as a backup voice but I barely noticed. I noticed Cody pick up drums sticks and was waiting.

_Who I am from the start_

_Take me home to my heart_

_Let me go and I will run_

_I will not be silent_

_All this time spent in time _

_Wasted years, wasted gain_

_All is lost hope remains_

_And this war's not over_

_There is light there is sun_

_Taking all shattered ones_

_To the place we belong and his love will conquer_

Cody started to play the drums and everything picked up. I sang a little louder and I shut my eyes tightly.

_And I've lost who I am_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken_

_Rejecting your love_

_Love gone wrong lifeless words_

_Carry on_

_But I know yea I know_

_That the end's beginning_

_Who I am from the start take me home_

_To my heart_

_Let me go and I will run_

_I will not be silent_

_All this time spent in vain_

_Wasted years, wasted gain_

_All is lost hope remains_

_And this war's not over_

_There's a light _

_There's a sun_

_Taking all shattered ones_

_To the place we belong _

_And his love will conquer all._

Cody stopped playing. Emily and Percy slowed down and my fingers didn't move.

_His love will conquer…_

_Yesterday I died_

_Tomorrow's bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight._

I could hear my Aunt pull up into the driveway but none of us minded. We were all staring at each other wondering what just happened. You could feel the shift in the air. Something just changed between us.

* * *

**Something indeed did change! The song was called Shattered by Trading Yesterday...it probably wasn't the best song for their first song together but I do like it and I was listening to it while writing this soo...Anyway I don't own it or the PJO series so**

**20 REVIEWS GUYS!**


	6. Sleepovers

**Wow guys I honestly didn't expect to update this soon but you were awesome and gave me 7 reviews in one day! and you guys gave me the 20 reviews I wanted! My gosh that's so awesome.**

_Review responses!_

_bob: Thanks :) I'm glad you enjoying reading it_

_Jedi1: Yea that's kind of what I was thinking would be realistic you know? She just can't completely get over her shyness just like that...but she's getting there._

_percabeth4ever: Wow thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it! Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_Guest: Thanks_

_firefly9917:Thanks! Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_GreekPrincess3: I know its hard not to write them as a couple but all good things come to those who wait my dear!_

_Micky-D12: Yes yes you did! :) Well thanks so much! Do keep reviewing on every chapter because I love your reviews! They aren't just one worded and I love hearing your option! And I love that song too so I'm glad I was able to get more people to hear it!_

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys I really love them! But keep in mind for this chapter I typed it up pretty quickly and I'm so tired but hopefully it isn't too bad.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO series or the Avengers and I hate doing these...they annoy the crap out of me.**

* * *

_Annabeth:_

After my Aunt found us in the garage, all staring at each other like we were aliens she tried questioning what happened. After realizing we weren't going to say anything she stopped trying and gave us our food. Shortly after that she retreated to her room.

As we ate our orange chicken and chow mien we all awkwardly stared at each other. The only sound that could be heard was the TV playing in the living room. Cody was sitting across from me with Emily right next to him. Percy moved so now he was sitting to my right.

I tried not to make eye contact with any of them. We weren't sure what had happened in the garage but we knew it changed things. When Percy cleared his throat we all looked up from our food.

"That was awesome."

He turned and smiled at me. When I blushed he winked and turned towards Emily and Cody.

"I know this is weird but guys did you hear us? We sounded awesome!"

Cody nodded his head slowly then he broke up in a grin.

"Yea…..Yea that _was _awesome! I mean did you hear me playing the drums? I haven't played that well in….well forever!"

Emily and I laughed and just like that the awkward mood was gone.

"Yea! And Percy you sounded amazing!"

"You too Emily! And let's not forget this girl!"

Percy put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I was practically crushed against his side. I blushed and playfully glared at him. He smiled down at me.

"She's the one that wrote that awesome song! And once again you played the piano beautifully."

Cody and Emily agreed quickly and I stared down at my food.

"Thanks…."

I noticed that Percy hadn't removed his arm. It was still sitting comfortably around me. I settled back in my chair and he squeezed my shoulder. I looked over at him and smiled. I didn't even realize that we were staring at each other until Cody cleared his throat. I snapped out of the daze that Percy put me in and turned to him. Emily was smirking at me and I glanced over at Cody then back at her. She glared at me and sighed. Cody's phone beeped and he glanced down at it. He stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"Well I got to go my Mom wants me home but I'll see you guys Monday!"

"Oh ok…Well uh…We'll see you later Cody."

"See you later Em. Do you want me to get you a ride home tomorrow?"

Emily shook her head and smiled.

"No I'll be fine. I'll walk."

"Nuh uh no way I'll drive you. Just text me."

Emily sighed and stood up.

"Fine I'll text you. Here I'll walk you out."

I watched silently as Cody and Emily walked out of my kitchen and towards the door. When it was shut behind them I turned to Percy. He blushed and moved his arm back to his side.

"So uh…"

"You always say I'm a good singer but what about you? You sounded wonderful Percy!"

He smiled brightly at me and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks….but you were way better than I was. I have no doubt that you'll pass your music class."

I frowned. I totally forgot about that. I really need to come up with a song…..and a way to get over singing in front of people. I _did_ just sing in front of my friends though. I smiled as I realized I now had _friends!_

"I forgot about that…..Yea I should do fine. I just have to pick a song."

Percy nodded then checked his watch and stood up.

"Well I got to go home but uh….maybe you and I can play together sometime?"

I nodded and followed him out.

"Yea…..I would like that."

I could see Emily hug Cody goodbye before he got into his truck and I walked Percy over to the gate. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and grinned shyly at me. I smiled brightly and hugged him. I don't know what made me do it and I don't know what made me hold on longer then necessary but I do know that when his arms wrapped around me I felt happy. And I haven't felt that way in a while. I took a deep breath and I smelled the ocean. I smiled into Percy's shirt and then slowly pulled away. When we fully released each other he smiled at me.

"What was that for?"

I blushed embarrassed and shrugged.

"I don't know….I guess I just felt like hugging you….Is that ok?"

Percy grinned and pulled me into another hug.

"That's great."

I waved as he walked back to his house then I walked over to Emily and waved with her as Cody was pulling out of my driveway. When both boys where gone Emily sighed and looped her arm through mine.

"Good! I love them but I thought they would never leave. Now we get to the good part of this sleepover."

"Which would be…?"

Emily looked at me like I suddenly grown three extra heads.

"Um watching movies on Netflix and talk about guys?"

She practically dragged me back inside and I yelped when the door shut firmly behind me erasing any chances of escape.

_Percy:_

Cody and Emily just left so I turned to Annabeth. I realized that my arm was still draped across her shoulder and I gently put it back at my side. Now embarrassed that I had it there in the first place, I blushed and tried to start a conversation.

"So uh…."

"You always say I'm a good singer but what about you? You sounded wonderful Percy!"

My heart skipped a beat when she said my name but I tried to ignore that. I never really thought about my singing abilities since I only sang in the shower. My mind momentarily when back to what happened in the garage about an hour ago. That was the second time I heard Annabeth sing and her voice still amazed me. I don't know what happened. First it was just Annabeth and I playing and singing then Emily jumped in adding more to the song and when Cody started on the drums…..I just don't know. We sounded pretty good playing together for the first time. I shook my head. We weren't a band or anything but something in the back of my mind kept saying we could be.

I smiled brightly at Annabeth and rubbed the back of my neck. I always do this when I'm nervous and being around Annabeth _always_ makes me nervous. I can't help it. When her grey eyes look at my green ones I can't help but feel a little light headed. Or when she smiles at me I can't help but smile back. It's just something about her just makes me happy.

"Um thanks….But you were way better than I was. I have no doubt you'll pass that music class."

Her smile faltered for a moment and I mentally panicked. Did I say something wrong? She shook her head and smiled at me again.

"Oh I forgot about that….Yea I should do fine I just need to pick a song."

I nodded and glanced down at my watch. It was now a little after five so I should probably go home. I really didn't want to but I know my Mom would worry if I wasn't there. I stood up and Annabeth copied.

"Well I need to go…..But uh…Maybe you and I could play together sometime?"

She nodded happily and I felt a rush of excitement flow through me.

"Yea….I would like that."

She followed me out the door and walked me to the gate. I looked over her shoulder and could see Cody giving Emily a hug before getting in his truck. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and smiled shyly at Annabeth. Before I knew what was happening Annabeth rushed forward and hugged me. I was shocked for a moment but quickly placed my arms around her. We hugged longer than most people would, but I just couldn't let go. She smelled like honey and I sighed quietly, silently enjoying the moment. She pulled away and blushed. I grinned and flicked some of my hair out of my eyes.

"What was that for?"

She shrugged and blushed a deeper red.

"I don't know…I guess I just wanted to hug you. Is that ok?"

I smiled and hugged her softly. I smiled into her hair.

"That's great."

I gave her one last squeeze before letting go and walking towards my house. I waved at her before stepping inside. I let out a happy sigh then jumped when my Mom burst into the room with a happy grin on her face.

"Oh Percy! Who was that?"

"Huh?"

"Who was that cute blonde girl you were hugging?"

"Huh?"

I was still grinning stupidly and only paying half attention to what my Mom was saying. She sighed and walked over to me and patted my face lightly.

"How cute! You have a crush."

That brought me back to reality.

"What?! No I don't!"

She grinned knowingly and shook her head.

"Sure you don't honey."

"I don't Mom!"

She simply kissed my cheek and walked into the next room. I crossed my arms and groaned. I do _not_ have a crush. I glance out our living room window and saw Annabeth being dragged back towards her door by Emily. And just like that my stupid grin was back. I sighed and placed my chin in the palm of my hand and smiled.

_Emily:_

"So what do you want to watch?"

Annabeth and I were now in our pajama's sitting in a mess of blankets and pillows in her living room. It's been about an hour or so since the guys left. Annabeth shrugged and picked up the controller and scrolled through the movies. Her eyes brightened slightly when they landed on 'The Avengers' I rolled my eyes playfully.

"You want to watch the Avengers?"

"Sure Annabeth, Cody makes me watch these kinds of movies with him all the time."

Annabeth frowned and stared down at me.

"Um….if you don't want to watch it we don't have to…."

"No I want to watch it!"

She looked at me uncertainly but I smiled. She stared at me for a minute longer before pressing play. I wrapped my blanket around my tighter and stared at the screen. After about twenty minutes I turned and looked at Annabeth. I smiled slightly when I noticed how into the movie she was. Her grey eyes were bright and she was smiling slightly. Her curly blonde hair was pulled into a loose ponytail so some pieces were falling out and framing her face. I guess I never really looked at Annabeth. I have to admit she is very pretty. If she weren't so shy I bet she would have to be beaten the guys away with a stick.

I giggled when an image of Annabeth trying to shut her door but couldn't because three guys were pushing on it trying to be let in. Annabeth was dressed up and struggling and the guys were all trying to ask her out.

Annabeth looked over at me with her eyebrows raised.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing I was just thinking that if you were more open to people, guys would notice you and you would probably be beating off them with a stick."

Annabeth scrunched her nose and shook her head.

"Nope, sorry that isn't me. I'm not good in the boy department."

"What why?"

She shrugged and looked down at the floor. I turned down the volume on the TV then looked over at her.

"I don't know. I just….. since I don't talk to people they don't like me. I've never had a boyfriend before."

I stared at her bewildered before I thought about it. I guess that makes since. You would have to make friends with someone before becoming their girlfriend and Annabeth is so shy she never got that chance.

"Hey don't worry about it ok? I've only had one boyfriend before."

"Really?"

"Yep. His name was Hunter. After Cody found out we were dating he terrorized the poor boy until he eventually broke up with me. He moved sometime after that."

Annabeth started laughing and eventually I did too. We continued laughing until a woman came out of the hall and into the living room. She looked worn out and she was clinging to an old T-shirt. She smiled tiredly at me and kissed Annabeth on the head.

"Goodnight ladies. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Mrs. Chase. Thanks for letting me stay here."

She smiled and shook her head.

"It's not a problem."

"Night Aunt Susie."

I turned to Annabeth confused. This wasn't her Mom? Her Aunt smiled once more before going back down the hall.

"That wasn't your Mom?"

"No. I live with my Aunt."

"Why?"

Annabeth stiffened and gazed down at the floor. Her eyes were glazed over and she seemed lost in thought. I stared at her until her eyes met mine.

"I….its….they…."

She sighed and stared at me sadly. Realizing she couldn't get any words out I smiled at her sympathy.

"It's ok."

So I didn't bring the matter up again. Annabeth and I spent the better part of the night just talking. I learned she liked architecture and her favorite animal was an owl. I also learned that she's been playing the piano and guitar since she was 7 and 9. I told her I liked the color blue and that my favorite animal was a giraffe. I told her how I started drawing when I was younger and just never stopped. I told her funny stories about my Dad and we laughed. We just simply talked the rest of the night. It was almost like we were best friends who were rekindling after a break away from each other. When I started to doze off Annabeth pulled out her journal and started to write in it.

I fell asleep to Annabeth's soft humming.

_Annabeth:_

I placed my guitar in its case and stood up. Emily just left and it was about noon. Cody stayed and talked with me for a while before giving me a quick hug and taking Emily home.

I was able to work on two of my songs last night. I added some more lyrics to them and even came up with a beat for one.

I had a great time last night. Emily and I talked for hours, just getting to know each other better. I felt like I could trust her but I was scared to tell her _everything_. I mean if she knew what has happened in my past what would she think? I sighed shaking these thoughts away. I'm in a good mood and I want it to stay that way.

Aunt Susie left to go pick up some groceries so I'm taking a walk. I was thinking about taking a walk through the park and maybe sit and tune my guitar under a tree. It's a beautiful Saturday! I don't want to spend it cooped up inside. I walked outside and smiled when the sun hit my face. A gentle breeze blew by and I sighed in contentment.

As I walked by Percy's I couldn't stop thinking about our hug. I don't know why I did that. I've never done anything like that before. But it's not like I regret it. I liked hugging him. When I was hugging him I felt happy, safe and secure and I _like _feeling that way.

I kept walking, smiling at people who would pass me. I pulled my guitar strap a little tighter, it was placed on my back and the strap was starting to itch my neck but I kept it on. I didn't know where I was going until I saw a familiar grey building up ahead. I sucked in a breath and slowed down.

I couldn't stop staring at it. I slowly approached it, as if it was going to come alive and eat me. I guess anything's possible though. I took cautious steps until I was right in front of the building. My mind was telling me to run, run as fast as I could in the other direction, but my feet started to carry me up the steps. I found myself right in front of the door. I slowly raised my hand and knocked.

I waited and waited. Nothing happened.

I frowned confused. I was about to knock again but then the door flew open.

* * *

**Alrighty! So I guess that could be a cliffhanger right? I'm actually really excited about this story I absolutely love writing it...But thanks to all who have reviewed followed or favorite! It really does mean a lot. **

**Hopefully you guys can be awesome again and review! I love hearing your guys options on this. And by all means feel free to suggest songs I love hearing new stuff!**

**I'm going to be writing up the drafts for the next few chapters and if I do it right things will be picking up. **

**Secrets will be revealed, feelings will develop and maybe just maybe something cute might work its way into this story!**

**Review it up! I want at least 30 or more reviews by Sunday!**

**Love you guys**


	7. Singing and Percabeth

**Hey guys! So I think we've developed a pretty steady review system! I get about four or five per chapter! Not bad, but we can do better! Thanks so much to all those you do review! I love you guys! And I love my silent readers but please! Speak up! I love hearing your input.**

_Review Responses:_

_Jedi1: Thanks! It's kind of a process...I didn't want Annabeth and Emily to just randomly become best friends! And I needed a little Percabeth_

_GreekPrincess3: I'm sorry I thought it was clear where she was going! Haha love the enthusiasm though! And my brother plays his guitar in a small park near our house so that's why I said Annabeth would do that. Thanks hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_firefly9917: Thanks! It really is a build up. And yea she finally is opening up to them. Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_DemigodAwesome: Thanks and I might...I guess it depends. I kind of like making my own characters. That way I can kind of design them you know? If I did someone from the book I would have to kind of follow what the book describes them as...So maybe in later chapters I might but we'll see. I guess it depends if I they would work well in the story._

**Right so please read the bottom authors note**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

_Annabeth:_

*_Last Chapter*_

_I reach up and knocked on the door. I waited and waited._

_Nothing happened._

_When I reached my hand up to knock again the door was thrown open._

_*Present*_

I stood motionless as the door was pulled open further. A woman who looked to be about thirty or thirty five stood in front of me. She has dull blonde hair and brown eyes. She smiles at me but she seems tired. I smiled back hesitantly and rock on the balls of my feet. The woman grabbed a rag and dried her hands.

"Yes, can I help you?"

I looked down towards the ground. I really don't know what to say. I mean I don't really have a reason to be here and yet here I am. What am I supposed to say?

"I'm new to the neighborhood. Um….My name is Annabeth Chase."

The woman's eyes widened and her mouth opened. She stared at me for a moment and it was really freaking me out.

"Um….are you okay?"

She shook her head and focused on me again.

"Yes I'm fine….it's just…You were going to be sent here before…. your Aunt was it? Took you in."

I nodded. Aunt Susie did tell me I was going to be put in this orphanage but she took me in before that could happen.

"Yeah…I was….lucky for me my Aunt gave me a home."

She smiled and brushed some dust off of her apron.

"Yes I'm glad you had family to take care of you….Oh where are my manners? Hello my name is Mrs. Cook!"

She stuck her hand out and I looked at it for a moment before reaching my hand out and shaking hands with her.

"Um…hello."

"So dear what brings you here?"

"I…..I actually don't know. When my Aunt and I moved back into town she showed me this place and I guess I got curious."

Mrs. Cook laughed and nodded as if she understood my reasoning.

"Well would you like me to show you around?"

"Um…..Sure."

She gestured me inside and I slowly stepped inside and glanced around. The wall's paint seemed to be fading. The blue it was once painted looked almost grey now. The hardwood floors below me had been cleaned recently but they were awfully old, and creaked whenever you stepped on one. There were stairs to my right and when I glanced up I swear I saw someone move, but no one was there. Mrs. Cook shut the door and walked ahead of me.

"Well let me show you the kitchen. I was just making lunch for the kids."

Kids. _Kids_ lived here. I looked around wondering if any were around the corner but I didn't see anyone. I wonder how many children were here…I wonder how many parents abandoned their kids here.

Mrs. Cook walked into a small room where I could see a couple sandwiches on plates. Empty glasses were placed around the plates and I could see a highchair in the corner.

"Annabeth dear can you get the apple juice from the fridge for me?"

"Sure."

I opened the small refrigerator and spotted the apple juice on the side. I grabbed it and glanced once more around before shutting the door. I tried not to frown at how little food there was in there. I walked over to the table and began to pour apple juice into each glass. I counted 6. Mrs. Cook walked over with the rest of the sandwiches and placed them on the table. She smiled at me and walked out into the hall.

"Lunch everyone!"

When I didn't hear anything I gave her a look. She simply held up her pointer finger and looked at the ceiling. About a second later I could hear feet pounding down the stairs. I laughed quietly and watched as three small kids walked into the kitchen. They stopped when they saw me and frantically looked at Mrs. Cook.

"Guys this is Annabeth. She stopped by to help make lunch."

I smiled timidly at them and waved. Mrs. Cook stood behind them and pointed at each of them as she in introduced them.

First she pointed to a little brown haired girl. She has beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Annabeth this is Ashley, she's eight."

Next she pointed at a cute little red headed boy. He had freckles painted across his slightly chubby face. His green eyes were sparkling and I was reminded of Percy.

"This is Jacob. How old are you Jacob?"

He held up four little fingers and smiled proudly.

"I'm this many!" He cried. I laughed at how adorable he was before I turned to the next child. She had blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail like mine and blue eyes. She was looking at something behind me but I didn't turn around.

"This is Isabelle but we all call her Belle. She's five. Aren't you Belle?"

Isabelle nodded happily and smiled up at Mrs. Cook. When Mrs. Cook looked back up at me she glanced behind me and rolled her eyes.

"And that behind you is David."

I spun around and came face to face with a boy that had brown hair and brown eyes like Ashley. He looked around my age, but he towered over me in height like Percy. Gods why am I comparing everyone to Percy?

David and I stared at each other for a moment before I stuck my hand out.

"I'm Annabeth."

He rudely ignored my outstretched hand and glared at me.

"Why are you here?"

"David! That's very _rude_! Annabeth is here to help with lunch. Now go get Taylor and Anna."

David glared at me once more before leaving to go what Mrs. Cook asked. I turned to look at her and she sighed and pulled me to the corner of the kitchen. After glancing behind her to make sure the kids were eating she turned back to me.

"I'm sorry about him….He's a little….Hard to deal with sometimes."

I stuck my hand up and shook my head.

"No….No I get it. I'm just a stranger who just randomly showed up. He has a right to be guarded towards me."

Mrs. Cook looked like she was about to say something but David came back in carrying a small baby in his arms while a young boy stood behind him.

"Taylor lunch is on the table and David bring Anna over here."

Taylor went and sat down and began to slowly eat and David handed a cute baby girl to Mrs. Cook. I ignored David's glare and smiled down at the little girl.

"Here would you like to hold her while I heat up her bottle?"

I nodded and held out my arms and she placed little Anna in my hands. I cradled her gently. She was so warm! She had her eyes closed and was clenching and unclenching her fist. I could hear a microwave being started but I was still looking at this adorable little girl.

"Hey baby. Hi Anna."

I giggled when she opened her eyes and tried to grab a loose strain of my blonde hair. I looked up and looked at all of the kids. Ashley was telling David all about her teaching Isabelle how to have a tea party. I could tell he wanted to stop the conversation but he nodded and smiled. Taylor was still eating but not saying a word. He has black hair and blue eyes. His hair was falling into his eyes causing him to have to brush it out every two seconds. I giggled quietly because that reminded me of Percy. Isabelle and Jacob were having a thumb war while chewing their sandwiches. I smiled and turned back to Mrs. Cook who was just getting the bottle out.

"Here, why don't you and I go talk in the next room? David can you keep an eye on everyone?"

He grunted and waved his hand then turned back to Ashley. I followed Mrs. Cook into a living room and sat down. I handed her Anna and she gently placed the bottle in her mouth. Soon you could hear her drinking it and Mrs. Cook smiled up at me.

"So I guess you met everyone."

"So you have six kids here?"

"Well yes but David is fifteen so I don't consider him a kid."

Fifteen huh? That's only a year younger than me…..

"What about Taylor? And Anna?"

"Taylor is twelve and little Anna here is only six months old."

I worriedly stared down at Anna. Only six months and she was left here?

"What happened to her parents?"

Mrs. Cook sighed.

"I don't know. Anna was left on our doorstep about a month ago."

"Really just left on the doorstep? Out in the cold?"

Mrs. Cook nodded sadly and placed a kiss on Anna's head.

"…..What about the others?"

Mrs. Cook sighed and got a faraway look in her eyes. I regretted asking the question but soon she started talking.

"Well Jacob's mom was a teenager when she had him and after he was born she ran off. His grandmother took care of him until he was about three but she simply couldn't handle a small child while her age was slowing her down. So she brought him here…Taylor if you noticed doesn't say much. He just showed up one day. He had bruises on his face and stomach and he told me he ran away. The first couple of weeks he was here he would scream in his sleep. I tried comforting him but nothing seemed to work. He doesn't say much anymore. Isabelle….Well she was left here by her Mom. She constantly tells me every day how her Mom will be right back. So I assume her mother left her here promising to return….The poor girl will spend some days just staring out a window waiting for her mother. And David and Ashley are siblings actually. Their Mom passed away and their Dad got arrested shortly after so they were placed here. That was about two years ago…"

I sat completely still. I was trying to process all this information. These poor kids….Suddenly a phone started to ring. Mrs. Cook stood up and handed me Anna. I followed her into the kitchen where she picked up the landline. All the other kids left so only Mrs. Cook, David and I were in the kitchen.

"Oh um….Yes I will be right there."

Mrs. Cook said goodbye and turned to me.

"Well I have to leave for about ten minutes. Jacob wanted to watch a movie tonight so I rented his favorite and the store just called saying they have it in stock. I'll be right back."

I watched as she hurriedly left and I started to panic. What was I supposed to do? Do I leave? I'm still holding Anna! I don't know where she is supposed to go! David loudly sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's time for Anna, Jacob and Belle to take a nap you know."

"No I don't know." I snapped.

I gasped and placed a hand over my mouth, wide eyed. David raised an eyebrow then stood up. He gestured me to follow him and I did. We walked upstairs and I could hear kids laughing. David walked into a room filled with toys, books and games. Four kids sat huddled around each other and were playing a board game. David walked over to them and they all looked up.

"Nap time!"

I could see Ashley and even Taylor grin knowing they didn't have to but Isabelle and Jacob groaned and were asking for five more minutes. When David refused they dejectedly walked past me and into the next room. I followed and watched as they climbed into two of the three beds in the small room.

"Anna sleeps in Mrs. Cook's room. After these two are asleep I'll put her to bed."

I nodded and slowly walked into the cramped room. I sat on a small desk chair and awkwardly glanced around the room. Isabelle was staring at me and I felt like she was burning a hole in the side of my head.

"Annabeth?"

My head snapped in the direction of the small voice. Jacob was staring at me but was hiding part of his face with the covers. Isabelle was sitting up and facing me.

"Yes?"

"You had a case with you….what's in it?"

"Oh um….It has my guitar in it."

"Oh….can you play it?"

I chuckled and nodded.

"Yes I can play it."

Jacob shook his head.

"No! Play it now?"

"Oh…Um….I don't know guys…."

David smirked and grabbed Anna from me.

"Yea Annabeth why not play them something? They'll go to sleep faster if you do."

I glared at him and the two kids started nodding and happily shouting I should play it. I excused myself and went downstairs and grabbed my case. I was silently praying for Mrs. Cook to return. I slowly walked upstairs and I bumped into Ashley and Taylor. When they saw I had a guitar with me they followed me back into the bedroom. David wasn't holding Anna anymore so I assumed he put her to bed already. I slowly sat down and pulled out my guitar. I gently ran my fingers over it and took a deep breath. I looked up at Isabelle and Jacob who were all tucked in and waiting. Ashley and Taylor were sitting on the floor and David was leaning on the doorframe. They were all staring at me and I was uncomfortable.

I started to think about what Mrs. Cook told me about their pasts. I couldn't help but wonder if they've ever been sung to sleep before….probably haven't. I sighed and got ready to play. I wasn't sure what to play actually. I took a moment and decided just to play 'Find You' I finished it a couple days ago.

I gently began to strum.

"_I feel your hand, close to mine_

_And your smile is easy to find._

_So I'll hide this fear_

…_That you're not really here."_

I winced slightly when I thought about how I thought of that line. My parents….and kind of Isabelle's Mom. I glanced up at her and she was laying down with her eyes open. She seemed lost in thought.

"_And I will laugh with you_

_Kiss your cheek _

_Like you used to want me too_

_Though you're near _

_I know _

_That you're not really here._

_So I'll wait for a sign that says_

_It's not too late._

_And I'll try to save_

_The love that once was mine_

_And I'll find, I'll find_

_Your broken eyes that used to shine_

_And I'll find, I'll find…you"_

I continued to softly strum the guitar and glanced around. Jacob had his eyes closed and was moving around trying to become comfortable. Ashley was staring at me with her chin in her hand. Taylor was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling. David was looking at the floor and Isabelle was staring at me intently.

"_And I kept your heart_

_On a chain_

_Around my neck_

_And you swore to me forever_

_But forever fell apart…_

_But I'll wait_

_For a sign that says_

_It's not too late_

_To save the love that once was mine_

_And I'll find, I'll find_

_Your broken eyes that used to shine_

_And I'll find, I'll find you._

_So come back to me_

_I've saved your promises in a box beneath my bed_

_Now your touch is like a memory_

_And your words are my souvenir_

_I feel your hand close to mine_

_But you're not really here_

_But I'll wait for sign_

_That says it's not too late_

_And I'll try to save a love that once was mine_

_And I'll find…I'll find_

_Your broken eyes that used to shine_

_And I'll find, I'll find….you."_

I strummed the last notes and sighed when I hit the last one. The room was deadly silent, so the note seemed to carry on forever. Jacob was asleep and Ashley, Taylor and David were all staring at me. Isabelle was staring up at her ceiling. David seemed to sense the awkward tension. He ushered Ashley and Taylor out and I walked over to Isabelle.

"Isabelle?"

"…You can call me Belle."

I smiled and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Alright…Belle. You okay?"

"My Mom is coming back right?"

"Um…I don't know Belle I don't know."

"Are you happy with your parents?"

"Well….I actually live with my Aunt…I haven't seen my parents in two years."

"Oh….so you're kind of like me?"

"Yea I guess I am."

Belle smiled and closed her eyes. I patted her back and whispered goodnight. I know it was only noon but I wasn't sure what else to say. I grabbed my guitar and gently shut the door behind me. I could hear Mrs. Cook walking through the door downstairs. David followed me down the stairs. I told Mrs. Cook I had to go and she thanked me. I handed her my number.

"Um….if you ever need any help…"

"I'll call sweetheart. Thank you."

I smiled and started to walk to the door. David was waiting there for me.

"They really liked what you did you know…..Ash probably won't stop talking about it for a while."

"Thanks…I liked doing it for them….I'm coming back you know. I want to see you guys again."

He nodded and walked upstairs without another word. I walked out the door, adjusted my guitar strap and started walking home. I didn't want to go to the park anymore. I was so lost in thought I didn't see my green eyes neighbor boy walking over to me.

_Percy:_

I hadn't seen Annabeth all morning. It wasn't like I was constantly watching her house to see if she'll come out or anything but I was wondering how she was doing. I did see her Aunt leave earlier so I'm wondering what she was doing.

I did enjoy my day though. I beat my high score on several games on my phone, and it only took me a couple of hours! Then Mom, Paul and I had lunch together. It was nice. Around twelve thirty I saw Annabeth walking towards my house. I jumped up, checked my hair in the mirror and raced out the door. I met her as she was passing my gate and greeted her.

"Hey pretty girl! What's up?"

She seemed in some sort of daze so it took her a moment to respond. She blushed slightly and I grinned. I love making her blush.

"Um you know I was just talking a walk around…."

I nodded slowly and opened the gate and walked over to her. I grinned as she blushed more as I approached her.

"So you wanna talk?"

"..Talk? About what?"

I shrugged. I grabbed her hand and led her over to her front porch. I sat down and tugged on her hand so she sat down next to me. When she finally sat down I let go of her hand.

"I don't know. Anything and everything I guess."

"Oh….Ok well….Um….how's school?"

I laughed and nudged her shoulder with mine.

"School? Really Annabeth that's the best you got?"

"Oh really? So what do you want to talk about then?"

She poked my chest with her finger and I chuckled.

"Well how about we talk about what to do."

"What to do about what?"

"What happened yesterday? I mean we sounded great together! We almost sounded…. like a band."

Annabeth glanced down at the ground. She picked up a blade of grass and started to play with it.

"Yea….I guess we did."

"Do you think we should?"

"What?"

"Do you think we should become a band?"

She stared at me for a minute. Her grey eyes were unfocused so I guess she was thinking.

"Do you think we could?"

"Of course! I would play the guitar, you would play the piano, Cody would play the drums and Emily would play the bass! It works out perfectly! You could even play the guitar if you wanted!"

"But….who would sing? What would we sing?"

"You would sing and we would sing your songs."

"You make it sound so easy….."

"Well….because it is! You have a beautiful voice….Don't you want people to hear it?"

She shrugged and started to play with the grass again. I took her hand in mine and she looked at me.

"Well even if you don't….I want people to hear it. I want people to hear how amazing you are and I want people to see how talented you are. I want people to sing along to your songs."

"Why though? Why can't you sing?"

"I can….on some songs but I want you to be the lead."

"Why…?"

"Because you deserve that."

"I didn't do anything to deserve it."

Her words stunned me. How can she think she doesn't deserve it?

"Of course you do! Why wouldn't you?"

She shrugged and finally looked at me fully.

"I don't know….I'm just an ordinary girl. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You're not ordinary….your more than that. You're extra-ordinary!"

"Percy….I'm not though….I'm just the new girl ok? Everyone probably thinks I'm a freak since I barely talk. Instead of hanging out with friends in town I'm locked up in my room writing away in some journal. I would rather draw up a blueprint then go to the movies. I would rather sit at home playing my guitar than go to the mall. I would rather stay in the shadows then be noticed by people…Percy how am I supposed to sing in front of people if I can barely talk in front of them?"

"It's ok to be scared of singing front of people…that's understandable. But we'll work on it and it'll be ok I promise. And none of that stuff makes you weird. I like that you're like that. Whether you believe me or not you're pretty cool Annabeth."

She giggled and I smiled. She gave my hand a squeeze and I felt warm all over. I wonder if she feels that way too….

"So you really think we should be a band?"

"Defiantly."

"Well….I guess we should talk to Cody and Emily about it….and if they're on board then I guess I am too."

I smiled and let go of her hand to fist pump. She laughed and I couldn't help but join her. Soon the both of us were just laughing like fools, rolling around on the ground. I could hear her Aunt's car pull up but we were still laughing. We only stopped when her Aunt asked what was so funny.

"I'm not really sure Aunt Susie."

She gave Annabeth a weird look but smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well guys I have food so you wanna help me put it all away? Percy do you want to stay for dinner?"

I glanced at Annabeth's hopeful face and knew I couldn't say no.

"Sure Miss. Chase I would love too."

"Great!"

I helped bring in all the bags and unpack them. Just as I was finishing up the last bag I looked up and smiled at Annabeth. She smiled back and we stood there smiling at each other. She finally broke our little staring contest and blushed. She finished putting the food away and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon let's go watch a movie."

I nodded and grinned stupidly as she pulled me into the living room.

* * *

**Its cute because my best friends are dating and whenever my girl best friend looks at him, holds his hand, kisses his cheek or anything he gets this adorable lovestruck face. **

**Alrighty guys so I know you guys want some Percabeth and I'm giving you some but keep in mind they did just meet so you know...There will be some though but they wont be a couple or anything for a couple of chapters! But there will be some flirting so its a flirtationship! **

**When I first came up with this idea I thought about Annabeth singing to orphans so I put that in here. Don't think that I won't have her go back because I will I promise!**

**So the next chapter will be when they talk to Cody and Emily about being a band! I wonder what they will say? :)**

**Review! And I hope you guys watch the super bowl!**

**(My uncle is flying in from Arizona to watch the super bowl with us but he won't stay for my birthday -_- yea so that's cool)**

**Anyway. Review follow and favorite! I want to beat Falling In Love in reviews! **


	8. Performing A Material!

**Hey guys! Here's 'nother chapter! :) I was a little disappointed that I didn't get many reviews. It's been a couple days since I posted the last chapter and I was hoping to at least beat thirty.**

_Review Reponses!_

_Morning and Eve: Well thanks a bunch! :) I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far! And I don't plan on making David a threat. I may or may not have someone else planned for that..._

_Jedi1: I enjoyed writing about the kids. I'll probably have her go back to the orphanage in the next chapter. You know I never really thought about David going to school with her. In the real world he probably would be but for right now let's say he's home schooled. I might change that though_

_Awesomeness: I'm glad you like it! And your just going to have to continue reading to find out now won't you? :) I'm planning on having David and the other kids in the next chapter. Your question might be answered then._

_GreekPrincess3: Me too! :3 I loved writing about the orphanage and Annabeth so I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I know when I'm with them I should feel like a third wheel but I don't I just want to grab popcorn and watch them. There like my own romance movie! And I'm in the same boat you are my friend in the romance department._

**Alright so those were my four reviews! Hopefully I can get more then that for this chapter...?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series or the song used. I _do _however own Cody and Emily :)**

* * *

_Percy:_

I walked into the school with Annabeth by my side. She and I laughed and sang on the way here so I was in a good mood. I had a strong urge to hold her hand but I had to fight it, and trust me it was hard. Instead I settled for smiling down at her. When she timidly smiled back at me I could feel my heart skip a beat. It should be a crime for a girl to be this adorable.

I shouldn't think about her the way I do but I can't help it. I've known her for a couple of weeks and yet I find myself thinking about her all the time. I like how unique she is. She's funny, smart, amazingly talented, and she's drop dead gorgeous. The thing is she doesn't even try to be. She's beautiful in her jeans and hoodie with or without her beanie on.

Last night I had dinner with her and her Aunt and I had a pretty good time. While dinner was being made Annabeth and I watched TV, though we didn't really pay attention to the movie that was playing. She and I just sat and talked for about forty minutes. We talked about our favorite colors and animals, our favorite band and music type, and our favorite things to do….So I guess you can say we talked about our favorites.

I love how open Annabeth has been with me. I never would have imagined the horribly shy girl next door would be inviting me over and then talking forever with me. I know a lot about her now but I feel like she's holding back something….Something big.

The bell ringing brought me out of my thoughts. Annabeth checked the clock and saw we had three minutes to get to the end of the building. She gasped and grabbed my hand, sending tingles through my fingers and pulled me forward. I chuckled but let her drag me through the school.

"C'mon Percy we're gonna be late!"

"Calm down Wise Girl you'll get to class on time."

She rolled her eyes but slowed down. She was still pulling me, just less severely. After about a minute her intense pulling finally got us to class and Emily was already waiting in her seat. She waved at us and ushered us over. We walked over and Emily raised an eyebrow at us then pointed to our still intertwined fingers. Annabeth blushed and quickly released my hand. I used my now free hand to nervously rub the back of my neck.

Emily rolled her eyes and smiled at us.

"So Annabeth I got your text yesterday what did you two want to tell me?"

Annabeth turned and looked at me.

"Should we tell her now or wait to tell her with Cody?"

I shrugged in response. I honestly didn't care. As long as they both agree then I don't have a problem.

"Ok well Emily…..Percy and I-"

Annabeth was cut off by Emily's gasp and squeal of excitement. Honestly how can girl's squeal like that and not damage their throats? Annabeth covered her ears then shyly looked around when she saw everyone was looking at us. I comfortingly stepped closer to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She smiled back at me then turned to Emily.

"Your _dating!?_ Why didn't you tell me?"

I started choking on my own spit and stepped away from Annabeth. Annabeth shook her head and started stuttering.

"Uh…Wait….We…He…I'm….No!"

I would have laughed at her bright red face if the situation wasn't so awkward. Emily's shoulder slumped and she pouted.

"Oh….Well just saying you two would be adorable."

The bell rang and Mr. Spring asked the class to take their seats. I walked towards the back and sat down. I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. Not only was it incredibly awkward but would Annabeth and I really be adorable if we were a couple? She's already the most adorable person I've ever mentioned not to mention the most beautiful….

_Emily:_

"So if you and Percy aren't dating-_total_ bummer by the way- what's the news?"

Annabeth checked the front, Mr. Spring was trying to get his projector to work. She turned to me and smiled.

"Ok….well remember when the four of us we're in my 'music room' and we…you know."

I scrunched my nose.

"Annabeth what you just said sounds insanely wrong. But I know what you're talking about."

She blushed and shook her head but continued.

"Well the other day Percy and I were hanging out and he brought up the idea….of being a band."

I blinked.

"_What?"_

"Look I know it sounds crazy but did you hear how we sounded? You even said so yourself! We sounded awesome. We could really do this, but it'll only work if both you and Cody are on board."

I took a moment to think about it. We did sound pretty good and being a band would be kind of fun….Not to mention I could see my friends more. What's the worst that could happen?

"_Well…._We did sound pretty good…."

"So?"

I smiled at Annabeth's hopeful face. I've never seen her this excited about something. I nodded and smiled brightly.

"Alright yes. I'd love to be a band."

Annabeth smile was so big I thought she would break her face. She pulled me into an awkward hug. It was hard to return the hug since we were sitting in desks but I managed. When we pulled away I watched her turn around and smile at Percy. She gave him a thumbs up and he smiled and winked at her. She turned back around and tried to hide her growing smile.

I smirked to myself. It's only a matter of time.

_Cody:_

"Alright I'll see you guys later!"

I threw one last wave and wink to the football players and cheerleaders then started walking to the cafeteria. Once I got there I could smell all kinds of food and I realized how hungry I was.

I quickly bought a lunch and walked to the back of the lunchroom and saw Emily, Percy and Annabeth laughing at our small table. Normally no one else sits with us so it's just us four and honestly I like it that way. It's nice.

I walked over and sat down next to Emily like I always do.

"Sup guys?"

"Hey Anderson where have you been?"

I smirked at Emily and moved closer to her.

"Well _McNeil _I needed to get a lunch. Why did you miss me?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. That's for me to know and you to never find out."

Annabeth looked up from the book she was reading.

"She missed you."

Annabeth started reading again immediately. Percy and I laughed and I could see Emily glare at Annabeth before turning to me and nudging me with her shoulder.

"Well I guess the cat's outta the bag. Darn I wanted to make you sweat a little longer."

I rolled my eyes and nudged her back.

"Well I missed you too Em. So it's not a big deal. Anyway I heard you guys had news?"

I turned to Percy and Annabeth. Percy took a bite out of his sandwich and pointed at Annabeth. She sighed and put a bookmark in her book then folded her hands in front of her.

"Are you guys dating or something?"

Emily burst out laughing and started pounding her hand on the table. Percy started coughing up his sandwich and Annabeth glared at me. Her bright face made it hard to be intimidated though.

"_No_ we are not. Now listen!" Annabeth snapped.

I sat up a little straighter and resisted the urge to say 'Yes Ma'am' She cleared her throat.

"Ok well before I say anything I want you to know that Percy and Emily already agreed to this…."

"Ok?"

I looked over at Emily and she nodded her head in confirmation.

"You heard how we sounded when we played together and we were thinking….We were thinking we should become a band."

"What?"

A band? What are they talking about?

"I know it sounds crazy but I think we can do it! We'll practice in my music room and we can sound better. You said so yourself Cody. We sounded good."

I glanced around at everyone and sighed.

"I know….and we did but I have football…."

"_Please _Cody? We'll work around your schedule. Just please do this with us? We could see each other more."

I looked over at Emily. She had her bottom lip out and giving me her famous puppy dog eyes. Her mesmerizing hazel eyes stared into my blue ones until I sighed in defeat.

"Ok Em. I'll do it. Who knows maybe it could turn out to be amazing."

"It will I promise!"

Emily leaned over and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and gently kiss the top of her head. She pulled away slowly then smiled. We both turned to Annabeth and Percy. An awkward silence followed.

"So…Um do we like shake hands on this or what? I've never done anything like this before."

Everyone shrugged and turned to Annabeth.

"What?"

"Well Wise Girl you're the one that got me into music again _and_ you're the one who's writing our songs. So how do we do this?"

She sighed and placed her hand in the middle of the table.

"One step at a time."

Percy placed his hand on top of hers, followed by Emily's then mine.

"You guys ready for this?"

We all nodded then threw our hands up. We all smiled at each other, suddenly excited. Right here in the school lunch room at -I checked the clock- 12:23 we became a band.

**I was going to end it here….but I decided against it :)**

_Annabeth:_

I sat on my front porch waiting for Percy. Today was the day I was going to sing for my music class. I'm insanely nervous and I can't calm down the raging butterflies in my stomach. Hmm…I wonder if when butterflies get nervous they call the uncomfortable feeling in their stomach humans? Do butterflies even get nervous? Why am I thinking about this?

I face palmed then looked back down at my journal. I've been working on a song to sing since Percy was over for dinner. That was about three days ago. And two days ago my friends and I decided to become a band. So far we haven't done anything except lay around my music room mindlessly playing notes or talking about a band name.

We really can't think of anything. It doesn't just suddenly come to you.

My Aunt was really excited when I told her. She jumped up and down and started talking about how this will be a great opportunity to 'come out of my shell' I merely nodded and awkwardly smiled. Well I guess we have our first fan already.

I shook my head and looked back down at the song. I really needed to focus. I pretty much know the song but I want to triple check. You can never be too careful!

I sighed realizing that if I didn't have the song memorized by now I wouldn't ever. I placed my journal back in my backpack and stood up when I heard a car honking, I made my way down the driveway.

I walked over to the familiar old truck and got in. Percy smiled at me but I didn't return it like I normally would. I couldn't stop thinking about how nervous I am.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"What?"

"I asked what's wrong? You ok Wise Girl?"

I nodded and mustered up a smile.

"Yea I'm fine Seaweed Brain."

He shut off the car and turned to me.

"We're not leaving until you tell me."

"Percy…"

He glared and imitated me.

"Annabeth."

I sighed and closed my eyes. Obviously avoiding the subject won't make him leave it alone. Besides maybe telling someone will make it easier.

"I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"Because I'm singing for my music class today."

"Oh…"

"Really?" Just Oh?"

I opened my eyes and turned to glare at him. Percy chuckled and moved over to me. He placed his hand on mine and smiled softly.

"You know I didn't mean it that way."

He leaned in closer and I blushed at how close his face was to mine.

"Um, So wh-what did you me-mean?"

I mentally face palmed. I'm such an idiot. Stuttering really Annabeth? Percy only smiled brighter.

"What I should have said is how you shouldn't be nervous. I'll even ditch fourth period to come and watch you. You're going to be amazing, like you always are."

I shook my head but smiled.

"Thanks but don't ditch."

He raised an eyebrow and moved a little further away. I frowned.

"Do you not want me to hear you sing?"

I held his hand a little tighter and shook my head.

"No! Wait…I mean yes! I want you to hear me sing I just don't want you to ditch…."

Percy smiled in relief then nodded.

"It's fine maybe Mrs. Elms will excuse me so I can watch."

Percy released my hand and placed the key in the key hole again. I nervously started playing with my fingers. I stared down at my lap as Percy started the car. We drove in silence for about five minutes before I quietly mumbled,

"You gave me the idea for the song…."

"What?"

I glanced up at Percy but couldn't hold his gaze so I settled for staring at the seat.

"When you and I were talking the other day…When we decided to become a band…some of the things you said he-helped inspire a song."

Percy smiled slightly awe-struck.

"Wow… That's awesome."

I nervously smiled back the slumped down in my seat. I don't know why I just told him that. My cheeks were probably going to be stained red. I tightly shut my eyes and took a shaky breath.

Percy pulled into the school and I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Emily and Cody walking through the doors and I suddenly remembered what I needed to do this morning. I raced out of Percy's car towards the front doors. I could hear Percy call after me but I ignored it and rushed forward.

Since Cody and Emily were walking it didn't take long for me to catch up. I practically ran into them. Emily seemed surprised and Cody chuckled.

"Hey there wallflower! Did you need to talk to Em?"

I shook my head no.

"No actually I need to talk to you."

Emily's eyebrows rose and she looked back and forth between me and Cody.

"Um…Ok well Cody I'll see you later and Annabeth I'll meet you in first."

I nodded and watched as she watched away; she stole glances over her shoulder but kept walking. Cody turned to me and smiled.

"So what's up?"

I fiddled with my fingers and started walking with him to my first period class. I've never really talked with Cody without Percy or Emily present so this is a little weird for me.

"Today I have to perform during fourth period and I was wondering if you could help me."

I nervously brushed a stray hair away from my eyes. Cody looked confused.

"With…..?" He trailed off waiting for me to finish.

"For my song I need someone to play the drums."

He made and O with his mouth and nodded in understanding. I could see Percy brush past us and walk into Mr. Spring's class. I don't know if he saw me or not.

"Sure Wallflower I got you! Just have your teacher excuse me and we'll be good."

I nodded excitedly and hugged him quickly, surprising both him and I. I blushed nervously and pulled away. He shrugged, smiled then ruffled my hair. I glared playfully before smiling sincerely.

"Thanks…I know we're not really friend's but-"

He held up his hand to stop me and raised an eyebrow.

"Who said we weren't friends? I consider us friends."

"Really?"

He nodded and smiled softly.

"Well yea. You're pretty cool…even for a shy girl. Plus you're a good friend to Emily. Helping you is no problem. Besides I'd love to hear another one of your songs."

He nudged my shoulder with his.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'll see you in fourth Wallflower!"

He gave me one last quick hug before walking off. I waved then walked into class, where Percy and Emily were staring at me. Both of them looked…irritated?

_Percy:_

Annabeth looked over at the front of the school before her eyes widened before she burst out of the car and sprinted towards the front.

"Annabeth!"

She ignored my call and kept running. I locked my car and shut the door then started jogging after her. I ran in the school and didn't see her so I assumed she went to first.

I walked towards Mr. Spring's class but the door was blocked by two kids. I brushed by them and walked over to Annabeth's and Emily's desk. Emily was there but no Annabeth. I frowned.

"Hey Emily. Is Annabeth here?"

She looked up and me then glanced over my shoulder before glaring slightly.

"She's behind you talking to Cody."

I turned around and sure enough the two kids at the door were Annabeth and Cody. She leaned over and hugged him quickly before pulling away and blushing. I could feel my blood boil. He wasn't supposed to make her blush! I'm the one who does that! I couldn't hear what they were saying but he blushed ever so slightly and shrugged. He even ruffled her beautiful golden hair. He shouldn't even touch it!

I glared angrily before I snapped out of it. Why was I so angry? She's just talking to her friend. Who is also my friend, and best friends with the girl next to me. I glanced down at Emily and she was glaring too. Her fists were slightly clenched and her eyes were locked on them.

I looked back over at Annabeth and Cody and I saw him give her a quick hug before leaving. She waved cutely before walking into the room. I suddenly got angry again. Why were they hugging so much? Annabeth slowly walked over to us.

She brushed some hair out of her face and I got a whiff of her perfume. I could feel myself instantly calm down. She always smells so good. I smiled at her and she smiled back hesitantly. She walked over to us and sat down next to Emily.

Emily shook her head and looked over at Annabeth.

"What were you and Cody talking about?"

"He's helping me with my song."

"He's helping you write a song?!"

She shook her head and glanced between Emily and I.

"No. He's going to play the drums for my performance today. I needed to ask him."

Oh ok. That makes sense. Still….did they have to hug so much? Emily stared at her for a minute before nodded.

"O-okay. So you're performing today? Can I come and watch? I love hearing you sing."

Annabeth nodded.

"Yea of course you can Emily."

Annabeth smiled softly at us before telling us she would ask Mrs. Elms to excuse us from fourth period. The bell rang signaling the start of class and I sent one last smile to the girls before taking my seat.

_Annabeth:_

Fourth period rolled around a lot quicker than I would have liked. I walked as slowly as I could to Mrs. Elms class without being late. When I walked in I noticed almost no one in there. The only two kids that were still in the room were packing up and getting ready to leave. Mrs. Elms walked over to me, a welcoming smile on her face.

"Annabeth! I know you were worried about singing today so just this once I arranged to have the rest of the class go to the library for a study hall period. You only have to perform for me dear."

I smiled in relief.

"Oh thank you Mrs. Elms I really appreciate it! Oh um….for my song my friend was going to come in and play the drums for me. Is that alright? And two of my other friends wanted to come and watch."

Mrs. Elms nodded in understanding and walked over to her computer. She placed her glasses over her eyes and glanced at the screen.

"Yes I'll excuse the drummer for you but why do your friends need to come?"

I flushed and shrugged.

"Well, I need to sing in front of _some _people right? Besides they would make me feel more comfortable."

Mrs. Elms sighed but smiled.

"Oh alright. Tell me their names and I'll have the office send them down here."

"Percy Jackson, Emily McNeil and Cody Anderson."

She nodded and pressed a few buttons on her class phone. I walked deeper into the room and sat down on the step right above the ground. The music room has a couple of bleacher like steps leading into a circle in the middle of the room. I guess the circle was for performers.

I heard Mrs. Elms hang up the phone and she looked over at me.

"What will you need besides a drum set?"

"Do you have a guitar?"

She nodded and walked over to a closet. She opened it and inside was a beautiful dark brown acoustic guitar. My jaw opened as I delicately handled the instrument. I sat down and started lightly strumming. I tuned it a little then tested it. I smiled' It's perfect.

The door opened and Cody and Emily walked in. Cody walked over to the drum set and sat down. I handed him the music sheet and he was looking over it when Emily walked over to me.

"Hey you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

She smiled and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Hey. You've sang in front of us before! You have nothing to worry about, you'll do great."

She gave my shoulders a squeeze then smiled and walked over to sit next to Mrs. Elms who placed out three chairs. I pulled my chair into the circle and placed in a couple of feet in front of the drums. I turned around and checked to make sure Cody was ready and he was good to go. I frowned nervously when I checked the clock and saw fourth started ten minutes ago. Shouldn't Percy be here by now?

"Hey guys sorry I'm late."

I sighed in relief. Percy made it. He sat down next to Emily and gave me a childish thumbs up. I giggled to myself then had a mental freak out. I always get nervous about performing, no matter the situation. But this performance was for a grade and I couldn't fail music; Or any class for that matter! Mrs. Elms smiled warmly at me.

"Whatever your ready Annabeth."

I checked one last time to make sure Cody was set then took a deep breath then began to strum.

"_I'm imprisoned, I've been living a lie_

_Another night of putting on a disguise _

_I wanna tear it off and step into the light_

_Don't you, Don't you?"_

I started to stare at my crowd of three. Mrs. Elms was smiling and bobbing her head lightly. Emily was tapping her foot to the beat and Percy was leaning forward staring straight into my eyes as I sang.

"_So now I'm knocking at your front door_

_And I'm looking for the right cure_

_I'm still a little bit unsure _

'_Cause I know, yeah I know."_

I made sure to stare at Percy for the next part since he's the one who helped me write it. Cody began to play the drums when I started singing again.

"_That most people see me as ordinary_

_But if you look close you'll find_

_I'm interesting and hard to know_

_You can never tell where this might go_

'_Cause I'm not your average, average person_

_I don't know much but I know for certain_

_That I'm just a little but extra, extra _

_I'm just a little bit_

_Extra ordinary."_

Emily laughed and Mrs. Elms smiled brightly. Percy chuckled and nodded. He winked at me and leaned further up his seat, as if trying to hear better.

"_I can see it from the sparks in your eyes_

_You believe in all the things you deny_

_You wanna fly and leave your worries behind_

_Don't you, don't you?_

_Well now I'm knocking at your front door _

_And I'm looking for the right cure_

_I'm still a little bit unsure_

'_Cause I know, yeah I know_

_That most people see me as ordinary_

_But if you look close you'll find I'm very_

_Interesting and hard to know_

_You can never tell where this might go_

'_Cause I'm not your average, average person_

_I don't know much but I know for certain_

_That I'm just a little bit extra, extra_

_I'm just a little bit _

_Extra ordinary."_

Cody by now had stopped playing and watched as I finished the song. I started to play softer and right before I ended the song I sang.

"Extra…Ordinary." **(*)**

Everyone clapped and I blushed slightly embarrassed. I stood up and gestured to Cody. He stood and took a bow and I laughed. Mrs. Elms finished writing something on a slip of paper then smiled as she handed it to me.

_Student: Annabeth Chase_

_Performance: singing, guitar and accompanied by drums_

_Grade: A!_

_Notes: Very creative! Lyrics and music were written by student and __very __well sang. It was very entertaining to watch! Great job!_

I smiled happily and held it out for my friends to see. They all crowded behind me and smiled at the paper. Cody popped his pretend collar and smirked.

"It was probably my sweet drum beat that got you that grade Wallflower."

I was about to tell him how wrong his was but Emily beat me to it. She shoved him and laughed.

"You wish superstar! That was all Annabeth! She did amazing!"

Mrs. Elms nodded and agreed before going over to the computer to put my grade in.

"Alright I have to admit that was a pretty impressive performance."

I thanked them and turned to Percy. I smiled hopefully and he shook his head before pulling me into a hug. He lifted me and spun me around once before setting me down.

"You were amazing Annabeth! I told you! And I guess you took what I said to heart! You _are _extra ordinary!"

I smiled and thanked him. Cody, Emily and Percy pulled me into a group hug and I laughed as I was squished between them. Mrs. Elms cleared her throat and we separated. She laughed goodheartedly and shook her head at us.

"You kids are something else."

Cody stood up straighter for a second before walking forward so he was standing in front of the three of us. He seemed excited. What was he doing?

"Mrs. Elms we recently started a band between the four of us… Do you think you could help us get a 'gig' here at the school?"

Mrs. Elms blinked once; twice. Then she jumped and clapped her hands together.

"Oh this is wonderful! I've never had students who were in a _band _before! I'm assuming you're the drummer Mr. Anderson and if Annabeth here is singing then consider me a fan! I suppose I could talk to the principle about you performing at the back to school dance next week. Would you like that?"

My eyes widened and I froze. Emily, Percy and Cody were thanking Mrs. Elms over and over again. I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. Performing for a teacher and your only three friends is one thing but performing in front of the student body is another. I can't do that!

I started to breathe a little faster. I no longer could hear anything around me, just my own panicked thoughts. I'm going to get up there and embarrass myself. I'm going to embarrass my friends. I can't do this!

Suddenly Percy was in front of me smiling happily.

"Well since our first gig is next week we better figure out our band name!"

Suddenly the world around me went dark and I could feel myself hit the floor.

* * *

**So...Hey. **

**So the whole band idea really hits Annabeth doesn't it? Remember she's still pretty shy. She's opened up to her friends but the whole school? I would pass out too.**

**I don't know. I heard the song and thought about Annabeth singing it. I think some parts of it kind of apply to her don't you? **

**I was thinking of band names and couldn't come up with very good ones. I was hoping some of you could give out ideas in your reviews but if not I'll try and figure something out. But if you have a good band name be sure to tell me and I'll be sure to dedicate a chapter to you for the name.**

**I don't know when I'll be able to update next. My grandma is in the hospital (luckily she isn't in a life or death situation anymore) and my brother is nearing regionals for wrestling. Then a day after state is my birthday so we'll have to see what happens. I may not be able to update for the next two weeks or so.**

**Maybe if I get a lot of reviews I'll update faster! Wink wink nudge nudge.**

**I may put up a one shot for valentine's day though so keep a look out for that.**

**Review it up people! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	9. Band Name?

**Hey guys! I know it's been a little while since I updated but I did say in the last chapter that I would need some time! My brother is going to state on Friday (and maybe Saturday if he moves on) then my birthday is Sunday! (Reviews make GREAT gifts by the way...) so I have a lot going on this week. But I am sick (thanks Dad!) so tomorrow I'm staying home and my little brother is going to take care of me (awe so sweet) so I might have another chapter up this week **

**We shall see!**

**You guys did so well with reviews! It made meh smile! :D**

_Review responses:_

_AReaderReadingAnEReader: I'm glad you like it and I'm going to try and update more. It should get better once February is over. Love the name by the way!_

_The Amazon Princess: Thank you! and thanks for the band names! I actually took the Siren idea since I had a similar one. Read the bottom author's note though. Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_Micky-D12: It's no problem my friend! :) As long as you keep reviewing now! I love em! :) and I fainted once my drama teacher told me I had to perform a monologue for a class of seniors, while I'm a freshman myself! I was so nervous. It didn't help that one of my brothers was in the crowd and recording me and waving like an idiot...and I'm glad you faced your fear! I really admire that! Hope you enjoy the chapter._

_WiseGirl1480: I'm glad you enjoyed it! And I have pretty bad stage fright too but it gets better with practice. And if you have talent I suggest showing it! Don't worry what other people think just do whatever your comfortable with but I'm sure you would be great. And most people are self conscious too don't worry. _

_GreekPrincess3: Thank you for being understanding about updates! Your review made me feel better about not updating right away. Of course I try as soon as I can but...you get what I'm saying. I'm not very creative myself but I did have somewhat of an idea for the name now but thank you for the ideas. I love having choices! and yep I'm forever alone too..._

_yoitsyourstruly: I'm glad you like it and I liked the name. I had a little bit of an idea but your guys ideas helped me form a good name I guess (its never really decided in the chapter) read the bottom author's note. But I did like the shadow idea. I gave you some Percabeth in this chapter and I'm planning...As for Cody and Emily...all good things come to those who wait! And yep I'm going for realistic here. I don't really like stories where the two love interests just instantly love each other...it bugs me. And thank you my Grandma is better now! :) And don't worry I ramble too. Enjoy the chapter!_

_LUVPeanutButter: First off who doesn't? ;) and they are kind of crazy aren't they? Thanks for the idea. I used two ideas and kind of combined them. Just read the bottom authors note. Hope you like the chapter!_

_Guest: Thanks! And here's an update! Enjoy!_

**So not only did I get 8 reviews I got them in detail! That's why most of the responses are so long! Gotta say I love reading detailed responses! Thanks so much you guys! I's dedicating this chapter to those who reviewed.**

**special shout out to The Amazon Princess and yoitsyourstruly. I used both their ideas for names. Thank you to all who suggested names though!**

**I love my silent readers but be like Annabeth! Break out of your shell and review!**

**(Read the bottom author's note please!)**

* * *

_Annabeth:_

I fortunately came too after about five minutes. Four faces were staring down at me and I flushed in embarrassment before sitting up. Percy offered his hand and I thankfully took it. He helped me up and I awkwardly rubbed my arms as the people in the room continued to stare at me.

"I'm fine guys. I….was just overly excited from the good grade and the dance and stuff…"

Everyone but Percy nodded. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. The bell rang and I slowly packed up my stuff. Emily, Cody, Percy and I all walked together to lunch, which was a first. The three of them were excitedly talking about the dance and how cool it will be to perform. It will _not _be cool! I walked quietly only nodding my head if asked a question. When we sat down everyone noticed how quiet I was and began to settle into an awkward silence.

I pulled out my journal and starting to try and write more lyrics to the song I was writing about my Aunt. I found I only wrote a couple words before I glanced up and saw my friends staring at me.

"What?"

"You okay?"

I nodded and started to write again but I could still feel them just _staring _at me.

"What?!"

I gasped and shrunk back in my seat. I didn't mean to yell. I almost never yell. Their eyes widened and I mumbled an apology. Percy moved closer to me and reached his hand out to touch my shoulder. He paused for a moment then placed his arm back down.

"Wise Girl what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Emily shook her head.

"You can't pass out, say absolutely nothing at all then yell. Something's wrong."

I sighed and sadly looked at the three of them.

"Hey…We're your friend's right? You can tell us anything Wallflower."

I smiled. But it was one of those smiles where your lips barely curve upwards. I stared down at my hands.

"I'm just nervous to sing again you know? It's going to be in front of a lot more people."

They all nodded in understanding and this time Percy did place his hand on my shoulder.

"But we'll be up there with you and you'll do great. Just like you always do. I promise."

This time my smile was bigger.

"Yea Annabeth! Besides even if you were terrible- which I _highly_ doubt- nothing would really change. We would still be your friends. And when you do great and become some huge star hopefully you'll still want to our friend."

"Of course I would!"

I blushed when I realized how quickly I said that, I then paused before adding in a hushed tone.

"You guys are my best friends."

Percy moved his hand from my shoulder to my hand. He gave it a squeeze and Emily and Cody smiled at me. Suddenly I didn't feel so nervous anymore. I didn't even think about it. I was here with my friends and that was all that mattered to me. I looked over Percy's shoulder and saw Sarah and some guy making out. Hannah as well as the other football players looked irritated. Emily followed my line of sight before mumbling,

"Gross….I don't need to see that."

Percy gagged which caused me to giggle and Cody raised his eyebrows before turning back to Emily and shaking his head.

"Yea that's pretty nasty."

"I think it should mean something."

Everyone turned to me and I barely flinched at their stares.

"I mean when you kiss somebody, I think it should mean something."

I clarified and Emily smiled and nodded, Cody cocked his head to the right and smiled at me and Percy got a faraway look in his eye. He stared at me a moment longer before asking me,

"Have you ever kissed somebody?"

I winced and Emily patted my shoulder sympathetically. I shook my head slowly avoiding the sea green orbs burning the side of my head.

"Um…no I haven't."

Emily being the good friend she is started talking soon after.

"Well I've only kissed a handful of guys."

"Who was your first kiss?"

I noticed both Cody and Emily blushed and I smiled.

"Really? Cody?"

"It was in the fifth grade ok? _And _our friends dared us."

"Still you were her first kiss. That's a big deal man."

"She was mine too Jackson. You think I hand a kiss before that? Yea no way."

Emily and I giggled then turned to Percy. Part of me wished he was like me and hadn't kissed anyone yet but the more rational part of me was telling me he has probably already had one and that I'm stupid for thinking otherwise.

"I guess it's my turn huh?"

We nodded. And he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um well I've only kissed one girl. Her name was Rachel. She moved to New York last year though. We never really dated after that but she kissed me."

"Oh I remember Rachel! We were in art class together! She was a good artist, and nice too."

Percy glanced at me but I didn't look at him. My eyes were glued to the table. So I was right and he did have a first kiss, and it was with _Rachel_. I got a bitter taste in my mouth even thinking the name. Normally I love being right but this time….I guess you could take a look at Percy and figure out _some_ girl had to kiss him but why couldn't he wait for me? My eyes widened.

Woah wait. What did I just say? Or think? I wanted to be Percy's first kiss? I barely noticed Percy was still talking until I heard Rachel's name again.

"Yea Rachel was really good at painting. I was sad to see her go but I never really did see a future where she and I would date. I just felt like I wouldn't be happy with her….. Well maybe I would at first but not for long. Besides I always watched her paint instead of playing my guitar."

Cody leaned forward and placed his chin in his palms.

"So what do you like better, music or art?"

"Music!"

I jumped at how loudly and quickly he said it. He glanced at me before speaking again.

"I like _music_ more than art. I may have liked art at a time but once music came into my life art didn't even _compare._"

I looked over at him. I smiled slightly. Emily glared and cleared her throat playfully.

"_Excuse _me but _some_ of us like both!"

Percy grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Sorry. But hey, in a way music is a form of art you know."

Emily nodded, satisfied with the answer. I took a sideways glance and saw Percy staring at me. I gave him a small awkward smile before slowly scooting away from him. I felt….Well I wasn't sure how I felt, which is weird for me.

Hannah walked by our table and gave Cody a flirty wave. He winked at her and Emily rolled her eyes. Percy awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and looked over at me.

"Well hey…We should think of a name."

"You mean a _band _name?"

My three friends nodded enthusiastically and I slightly shrunk down in my seat.

"Um…..Why so soon?"

Emily gave me an 'are you crazy look'

"Really Annabeth? The dance is _next week!_ We need a name and a song."

Cody nodded.

"Yea and the song needs to be somewhat of a party song you know? Something like how life is a party."

I looked down at the table.

"I've never written a song like that before…."

Percy smiled over at me.

"Then the three of us will help you."

"O-okay."

I pulled my journal out of my bag and hugged it to my chest. I opened it to a new page and my eyes darted to my friends then back to my journal.

"So um…Any ideas on what the song should be like?"

"Well your other songs are great don't get me wrong but for this dance it needs to be upbeat and something people can dance too."

I wrote down notes at the top of the page.

"Maybe we can work on it tonight."

Everyone nodded and we fell into a slightly awkward silence.

"So uh Wise Girl you're staying after school right?"

"I…uh I can, I guess. Why?"

"Well I thought I could….you know give you a ride home and stuff…"

I could see Emily smile knowingly at us and I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"You know Seaweed Brian you don't have to give me a ride every day. I can walk."

Percy shook his head and smirked.

"Why walk when you can drive everyone with Goode's hottie?"

Cody laughed.

"Nope sorry Jackson I got that title in the bag."

Emily and I looked over at each other and started to giggle. The bell rang shortly after. I sighed and stood up. I clutched my journal to my chest and waved goodbye to my friends. When I left the lunchroom I smiled to myself when I saw the hallway was still pretty empty. I glanced down at my journal again, a party song huh? I can do that.

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice the small boy in front of me. I crashed into him and we both fell to the ground. My journal and his papers flew out of our hands to the ground around us. I winced and brought my hand up to my forehead where I'm sure a bruise will be forming later. I shook my head and looked over.

I've never seen this guy before, granted I'm still pretty new and don't know every face. He was a little shorter than me and had dirty blonde hair. I helped him pick up his papers and he looked up at me. I smiled at him. His dark brown eyes seemed panicked and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Hey. I'm sorry for knocking into you. I should have watched where I was going."

The boy nodded and we stood up.

"…It's ok."

"What's your name?"

He stared at me for a moment then quietly spoke.

"Ben…I'm a freshman."

I smiled at him comfortingly. He was shy, just like I am….or well was. I'm not as bad since I met Percy….I stuck my hand out.

"Hi Ben. My name is Annabeth, I'm a junior but I just moved here a month ago."

He shook my hand but took a step back.

"I know who you are."

"Really?"

He nodded slowly and blushed.

"You're the pretty new girl. You befriended the artist the football star and the swimmer."

I smiled at the pretty comment and nodded.

"Yea. Emily, Cody and Percy. How did you know that?"

He looked down at the ground and shrugged.

"I guess when you just watch…."

"…You pick up a thing or two. I'm just like you, Cody likes to refer to me as a wallflower."

"…Why?"

"Because I don't say much…I sit by and watch. It has it advantages but it can get kinda lonely."

Ben nodded.

"I know what you mean… If I didn't have my friend Kate I would be alone."

"Well…if it's ok with you…. I would like to be your friend."

He smiled up at me. I'm surprising myself. I've never instantly started trying to befriend someone. It may be that Ben's younger then I am and I feel like I should protect him or that he reminds me of myself but either way I want to be his friend.

"I'd like that."

"Me too."

"Ben!"

Ben turned around and I looked over his shoulder. A cute girl, smaller then Ben was racing towards us. Her light brown hair was in a ponytail, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Ben! We got in! That computer club wants us to be a part of it!"

"Really?!"  
Ben and this girl hugged and she pulled away slowly. She glanced over at me and released Ben all together.

"Oh! Um…Kate this is Annabeth. Annabeth this is Kate."

We both exchanged hello's.

"So you guys are in a computer club?"

Kate nodded excitedly and started to jump up and down. I chuckled to myself noticing the difference between the two freshman.

"Yes! Ben and I got accepted today! After school every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday we go to Mr. Chris room and we get to play on computers! Well not really play but we can design websites and edit videos and record and play music and-"  
My eyes widened and I placed my hand up.

"Wait….you guys can record music?"

She nodded.

"Yea of course!"

I bit my lip and nodded slowly. If we can actually pull off this band…we would need someone to record our songs…I heard loud footsteps coming towards us and I turned around and saw Percy.

"Hey Wise Girl!"

I waved and turned back around but Ben was gone. Kate shrugged, smiled then waved as she headed down the hall. I felt my phone buzz. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked down at it.

**To: Cody, Annabeth, Percy**

**I have to leave during 6th but my Dad will drop me off at Annabeth's at 5. See you guys there!**

**From: Emily**

I jumped when I heard Percy's voice _right behind me. _His arm was draped on top of the lockers next to my head. I turned my head slightly so my back was still facing him. His face was leaned in close to mine and I sucked in a breath.

"Hey. After school you wanna come to the gym to watch swim practice?"

I opened my mouth but no words were coming out. I couldn't concentrate when I could fell Percy's warm breath on my neck and cheek. I shuddered and closed my eyes.

"Um…I was thinking about going to see Mrs. Elms. I was thinking maybe she could help with the song."

Percy nodded.

"Alright but you have to watch at least one practice okay?"

I turned around so I was now facing him. I noticed that he didn't move his arm .

"You trying to show off for me Jackson?"

He chuckled and smirked.

"Oh darn you figured out my evil plan _Chase."_

I giggled.

"I guess you don't call me Wise Girl for nothing."

"Yea same with Seaweed Brain."

I smiled and looked down at the ground. I shyly looked back up at Percy and my heart fluttered when I saw his soft smile directed down at me. At first I was a little annoyed by how tall Percy was but his height kind of _grew on me_. I giggled to myself as my lame joke.

"I got to get to class…."

"Yea me too."

Neither Percy or I made a move to leave. He looked up at my head and frowned.

"What is it?"

"What happened to your head?"

I winced and gently placed my fingers on my forehead.

"Oh…I um….. smacked it on the locker."

Percy smiled at me and put the arm that was resting on the lockers around my waist lightly. He moved closer to me and I held my breath wide eyed.

"Oh it looks like it hurts…."

Before I knew what was happening Percy moved even closer. I sighed when I felt his soft, warm lips on my forehead. No guy has ever kissed my forehead before. He kissed my head for about three seconds before pulling away gently.

"Better?"

I nodded slowly and smiled up at him. He removed his arm and leaned against the locker. We were still smiling at each other until Emily showed up out of nowhere, groaned and tugged on my arm.

"Ugh there you are! C'mon love birds you're going to be late!"

I could faintly hear Percy's goodbye before Emily was dragging me down the hall.

_Percy's POV:_

I watched as Emily dragged Annabeth down the hall before I turned and practically sprinted down the hall to my next class. I ran in just as the bell rang and sat down quickly. As the teacher was telling us today's learning target I zoned out. I kissed Annabeth! Well her forehead….but she didn't pull away and yell at me! I swear I even heard her sigh.

I tried, really I did. I _tried_ not to smile throughout class but I just couldn't do it. I didn't notice that I was spent the whole period thinking about the blonde beauty until I heard the bell ring.

I swear Annabeth is going to be the reason I'm failing classes….but hey! Maybe she can tutor me.

Thankfully sixth period blew by rather quickly. I was sitting on the edge on my seat until the final bell rang. When it did I ran out and ran straight to the boy's locker room.

I was ready to hit the water. I was in a good mood, well rested and confident. In short, I was about to have a good practice.

_Emily:_

I sighed as I got back in the car. I hate going to the dentist. I like having clean teeth but the cleaner they use tastes awful and excuse me if I don't like having my 68 year old dentist's fingers in my mouth.

Dad got in the driver side and looked over at me.

"You know Emily you could probably drive yourself to these things if you just took your driver's test and finally get your license."

I shook my head and smirked over at him.

"Aww but why would I do that when I have you and Cody to drive me everywhere?"

He laughed and started the car.

"True but we won't be your little drivers forever."

I scoffed.

"Sure you will you guys love me."

Dad smirked over at me and I glared at him.

"Don't even Dad."

He held his hand up in surrender before pulling out of the parking lot.

After about forty minutes of driving we were heading back into town. It was 4:45 so I need to be at Annabeth's in fifteen minutes.

I was pretty excited to go to rehearsal today. Hopefully we can come up with a name. I have faith in Annabeth to write an amazing song for us. I told my Dad all about the band on the car ride to the dentist office and he was excited for us. He offered to clear out a room in our large house for us to practice but I declined. I would rather practice in Annabeth's small shed. Besides Percy and Annabeth still don't know about my….lifestyle.

I smiled when I saw Annabeth's house up ahead. My smiled faded when my Dad pulled up and parked.

"Uh Dad? You can just drop me off…."

"Sorry sweetheart but I think I should meet Annabeth's parents if you guys are going to be a band or whatever."

"But Annabeth lives with her Aunt."

"Well then I'll meet her Aunt."

"But-"

My Dad was already out of the car and I groaned before getting out. I saw Percy walking up the driveway with his arms crossed. A pretty woman with black hair just like Percy's was walking next to him holding hands with Mr. Blofis. He's a teacher at Goode but I don't have him for anything and I know he was Percy's step dad but that's it.

I walked over to Percy and he introduced me to them and his Mom smiled kindly at me before going over to meet my Dad. I looked over at Percy who still looked frustrated.

"My Dad wants to meet her Aunt too."

"My Mom used the excuse of meeting the new neighbors but I know for a _fact_ that she just wanted to come over to meet Annabeth. Ever since she saw me watching her she's been bugging me about her."

I made a disgusted face at Percy.

"You _watch _Annabeth?"

He rolled his eyes and playfully shoved me.

"No! I was looking out the window, smiled at Annabeth and now my Mom thinks I have a crush on her."

"But you do."

"What?!….No I don't!"

I smiled and patted his face.

"Sure you don't. Don't worry I won't tell her."

He scowled and I laughed. We both smiled when Cody's car pulled in. He got out and walked over to us.

"Hey. Dad and Percy's Mom and step dad came over to formally meet Miss. Chase and Annabeth."

Cody nodded and smirked.

"At least my parents aren't here."

My Dad turned around and yelled over to us.

"Oh! Cody I called your parents! They will be here soon! Now c'mon! We're going to the front door!"

Percy and I laughed as Cody's smirk was wiped off his face. We walked over to the door and Percy rang the doorbell. After about a minute a flustered Annabeth answered the door. Her hair was in a messy side braid and she was wearing jeans a white tank top and a plaid blue and white shirt unbuttoned showing her tank top.. She had her journal in one hand, a pencil in her mouth and she was bending down to put on her sock. Her eyes widened when she saw all of us.

Percy blushed, I waved and Cody laughed.

"Hey Wallflower!"

Annabeth spit out the pencil and slammed the door. We all stood stunned until the door opened again. Annabeth was blushing and she patted down her hair. I giggled into my hand and Cody elbowed my ribs.

"Um….hello. My name is Annabeth."

Percy's Mom stepped forward and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Percy's Mom, Sally and this is my husband Paul."

Annabeth shook their hands and waved at my Dad. He smiled warmly at her.

"Hello Annabeth. Is your Aunt home?"

She nodded and gestured us inside. We all sat down on the couches while Annabeth went into the next room. She returned moments later with her Aunt. I heard my Dad suck in a breath next to me and I turned to him.

His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. I gave him a puzzled look but he didn't seem to notice. Annabeth's Aunt shyly smiled at everyone.

"Um hello. I'm Annabeth's Aunt Susan Chase."

She shook hands with Percy's parents then turned to my Dad. Her eyes widened slightly and I could see the faintest bush on her cheeks. My Dad took her hand and kissed it and I almost gagged. What was going on here? I looked over at Annabeth and she had the same look I did.

"Miss Chase."

"Please call me Susan, or Susie if you like."

"Alright Susie….Please call me Noah."

I awkwardly got up and walked over to Annabeth. She whispered over at me.

"What's happening?"

I shook my head and whispered back.

"I have no idea…."

Percy and Cody walked over to us and I could tell they were having a hard time keeping in their laughter. I glared at them and they smirked.

Percy whispered over to us,

"Hey let's head out to the shed. This is funny but awkward. Besides we have work to do."

We nodded and left quietly. Once we were out in the shed Annabeth and I both shuttered.

_Cody POV:_

I was lying out on the couch and Emily was sitting on the floor, her back against the couch. Her head was close enough to mine that I could smell her strawberry shampoo. I sighed and started to whirl a strand around my finger until she turned around and swatted my hand.

Percy was sitting on my drum stool. He moved it from behind the drum set and was lightly strumming a guitar in the corner. Annabeth was on her stomach on the floor. She was writing in her book and had her tongue sticking out in concentration. Emily giggled at the sight of her and I smiled down at her.

Annabeth groaned and rolled over onto her back. Percy stopped strumming.

"What's up Wise Girl?"

She sighed and looked over at him.

"I can't come up with a good chorus!"

"Well do you have a general idea?"

"No."

Annabeth's Aunt poked her head in through the side door, since the automatic door was closed. **(You know how some garage doors you push it open from the bottom and it goes up? Yea it's that but automatic so you push a button and it will slowly go up on it's own. My garage door is like that….Sorry rambling)**

"Hey guys! Cody your parents are here and we decided to go out to eat in town. Will you kids be ok?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yes Aunt Susie. We'll be fine."

Her Aunt smiled then shut the door behind her. Annabeth was reading over her work and she was crossing out words and frowning. She shut her eyes and groaned. She placed her hands over her eyes.

"I can't do it."

I sat up and Emily moved over to Annabeth. Emily sat with her knees underneath her. She patted Annabeth's shoulder and Annabeth opened one eye through her fingers and Emily smiled. Annabeth laughed and sat up. She smoothed out her braid and looked over to Percy.

He moved down on the ground next to Annabeth and placed on hand on her shoulder. She smiled and looked between Emily and Percy. I got up and sat down next to Emily.

We all smiled at each other and Annabeth placed her journal in front of all of us. We ignored it for now.

"Well….Hey we'll come back to it ok? Let's talk about band names!"

I rolled my eyes at Emily's excited face but smiled none the less. I glanced around the room and saw a big book sitting on Annabeth's desk.

"Hey Annabeth what's that big book?"

She stood up and walked over to it. She grabbed it and placed it down in front of us.

"It's a book about the god's and goddess's. The Olympians….My Uncle always told me I reminded him of Athena."

"….What happened to your Uncle?"

Annabeth smiled sadly and started to play with one of the books pages.

"He…uh he met someone else, left my Aunt and then my Aunt and I moved here."

"Oh Wise Girl I'm sorry."

She shrugged and looked down at the book.

"It's fine….My Aunt is still taking it kinda hard though."

"Well she seemed to be having a good time flirting with my Dad."

"Ew…Okay let's not talk about that."

"Wait Emily what happened to your Mom?"

"She ran off when I was younger. And be before any of you say I'm sorry, don't. I don't care. I'm happy living with just my Dad."

Annabeth nodded and pulled her journal back onto her lap.

"We won't play this at the dance but I actually have more than half of a song done…it's about my Aunt and Uncle."

Emily looked over her shoulder.

"You named it Close?"

Annabeth nodded and Percy asked why. She smiled and started to sing softly.

"_It makes her feel close_

_Makes her smile_

_It's like he's with her almost_

_Till the tears take over_

_She's still in hell_

_But she tells herself_

_She's ready to let him go_

_Cause that makes her feel close."_

I nodded and smiled at the shy blonde.

"Do you think your Aunt might be ready to start dating again? You know give love another shot?"

Annabeth stared at me for a moment before her eyes widened and she hurried to grab a pencil. She scribbled something down on the page. When she was finished she quickly leaned over and hugged me.

"That's perfect!"

"What?"

I tried to ignore Percy's not-so-subtle glare and focused on Annabeth.

"_To saying goodbye_

_Getting on with her life._

_Maybe give love another try…_

_One more try…._

_One more try."_

"See told you we could help with your songwriting!"

Emily nudged me and sat down with her legs spread out in front of her.

"But first! I want to talk band names!"

_Percy's POV:_

"Well does anybody have anything in mind?"

Cody rubbed his chin then grinned.

"Eagle eye tiger!"

Annabeth scrunched her nose.

"Why that?"

He shrugged.

"Why not?"

Emily pushed him and shook her head.

"No."

"But Em-"

"So Annabeth, Percy got any ideas?"

Percy looked over at Annabeth's Olympian book and pointed at the page.

"Annabeth what are these."

"Ah the Sirens….They were said to be men hating mermaids and lured sailors to their deaths by singing their enchanting 'siren song'."

"Wow…That's intense. So they were mermaids?"

Annabeth laughed and looked over at me.

"Yea Seaweed Brain some people think they were mermaids."

Emily looked over at the book.

"So were their songs…hypnotizing or something?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Something like that."

I scratched the back of my head.

"Should we base our name off of something like that? Like we were 'hypnotizing' our fans with our 'siren song' "

Cody clapped his hands.

"That's not a bad idea!"

Emily and Annabeth nodded.

"Yea I like it….So what then?"

"Well we could always just call ourselves the Sirens?"

"Maybe…but I want to add something to it you know? Maybe like The Silent Sirens?"

"If they're silent how could people hear them Em?"

"I'm just saying! I was basing the name off of Annabeth…"

"Why would you do that?"

"Oh C'mon Annabeth you're the whole reason we're even here right now! Why wouldn't we base the name off of you? If I wouldn't have met you the first day you might have been a shadow lurking around."

"Well what about The Siren's Shadow? Or shadows whatever sounds better?"

Annabeth nodded.

"I kinda like that one."

We all sat for a minute, thinking then Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Well we have time to think about it. Let's try working on the song…."

_Annabeth's POV:_

***One hour later***

I waved to Emily as her Dad drove down the road. Cody and his parents left about a minute ago. After the talk about band names we all sat down and started to think about what song to sing. All we know is that it's starting with Cody playing the drums and it's going to be somewhat of a dance song. So not very far…..Our parents and my Aunt showed up about fifteen minutes ago. My Aunt was giggling while talking with Mr. McNeil and the Andersons and Blofis were talking excitedly.

I'm glad all of our parents get along but it's weird seeing them slightly drunk. And Emily and I were pretty freaked out by the flirting going on between my Aunt and her Dad. They exchanged numbers and everything!

Percy's parents hugged my Aunt goodbye before walking over to their house. Percy got invited to stay for dinner. While my Aunt makes it in the kitchen Percy and I are hanging out in my music room. I'm lying on the couch tuning my guitar and Percy is lightly strumming his.

"Hey Seaweed Brain can you turn on that stereo over there?"

He nodded and pressed play then turned up the volume. There For Tomorrow started to play and filled the room.

"Sweet! I love them!"

I sat up and grinned.

"Me too! I even learned a couple of their songs for the guitar! You know….acoustic versions."

Percy walked over to me and grinned excitedly. I pulled back from him slightly.

"Really? Me too! Want to play one?"

"Um…..I haven't play one in a while…."

"C'mon Annabeth…_Please?_ I've kinda wondered what it would be like to sing a duet with you…."

"Really?"

He blushed and looked down.

"Well….yea."

I sighed and nodded.

"Ok sure. But you start."

He grinned and nodded then sat down across from me. I moved down onto the floor and faced Percy. He leaned over and shut off the stereo. We both started to strum.

(_Percy, _Annabeth, **Both)**

"_You keep calling it a crash and burn_

_Just wait your turn _

_You might have time to speak_

There barely was a lesson learned

Cause in return

No favors back to me.

_I'm sure it tasted _

_Oh so sweet_

_But it was never good enough for me_

I bit the tongue behind my teeth.

It was never good enough for me.

**You said you always keep your word**

**Show me what you're after**

**I thought you promised me the world**

**Tell me what you're after**

**Go on and take it**

**Way too far cause **

**Here we are waiting **

**Once again**

_You said you always keep your word_

Show me what your after

**Just a little faster.**

Am I the only eyes

That see so subtly

This cut and dry routine

_Even when you're by my side_

_I still need time_

_To feel the company_

**I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet**

**But it was never good enough for me**

I bit the tongue behind my teeth

_It was never good enough for me_

You said you always keep your word.

Show me what you're after

_I thought you promised me the world_

_Tell me what you're after_

**Go on and take it way too far**

**Cause here we are**

**Waiting once again**

**You said you always keep your word**

**Show me what you're after**

**Just a little faster**

(Just a little faster…)

_Hold your breath now _

_The bad is wearing thin_

_For the pain that settles in_

_When we learn too much too soon_

Hold your breath now

The bad is wearing thin

From the pain that settles in

When we learn too much too soon

**You said you always keep your word**

**Show me what you're after**

**I thought you promised me the world**

**Tell me what you're after**

**Go on and take it way too far**

**Cause here we are**

**Waiting once again**

**You said you always keep your word**

**Show me what you're after**

It was never good enough for me!

**Show me what you're after**

**Just a little faster."**

We stopped strumming. We were staring at each other and panting. Percy's mouth opened then closed then opened again.

"Wow…That was…"

"Yeah. It was."

We both grinned then stood up and hugged.

"That was so cool!"

"I know!"

Percy pulled out of our hug a little and smiled softly down at me. I timidly smiled back and I think he started to lean down. I wouldn't know for sure because my Aunt chose that moment to come in and tell us dinner was ready.

Red faced, we both followed her back into the house.

* * *

**Aw...so I gave you guys some Percabeth moments in this chapter! Sorry if it seems too fast but I couldn't help myself. :) **

**Also...Annabeth's Aunt and Emily's Dad eh? **

**My gosh I love There For Tomorrow (Don't own them by the way or the PJO series) and I love the song A Little Faster sung acoustic. It's great!**

**So I gave some ideas for the band name...What do you guys think of **

**The Sirens' Shadow? Or The Sirens' Shadows**

**I kind of like it but I don't know how many times the band name will actually be mentioned. Tell me what you guys think! **

**I think things will be picking up soon. I may do a time skip to the dance in the next chapter. I haven't decided yet. **

**Anyway! Review follow and favorite!**

**Love you guys :) **


	10. It Has To Be A Good Life

**Hello my lovely readers! Miss me? I sure missed you guys! This chapter should have been up two days ago but I couldn't quite finish the ending. I know I'm pretty bad at updating and that's why this weekend I'm going to make a schedule for myself. I really need something to follow and I need to set aside time for this site.**

**On a side note! I will start updating Falling all over again. I've had writers block but a _very _thoughtful person offered help with finishing. Next update on that story I'll explain more.**

_Review responses!_

_Morning and Eve: I laughed while writing Percy being jealous too. Haha :) I thought it was cute. It's pretty obvious Percy has a crush on Annabeth (even if he wont admit it) and who wouldn't feel awkward if your Aunt (legal guardian) was flirting with your best friends dad? That's pretty weird! Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_GoddessOfArchitecture: Thank you I am pretty passionate about my writing. I adore writing. I love the freedom it brings me. I mean it's something I create myself you know? Something that I put time and effort into to make it something enjoyable. I'm glad you like it too. I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_GreekPrincess3: Haha thank you! And we all wanted that almost kiss to happen! I'm glad you liked the chapter! And thank you I had a good birthday!_

_Wisegirl1480: I like writing Percabeth (obviously) and I like the name The Sirens' Shadow too._

_yoitsyourstruly: No problem! I actually love doing this review responses. It's nice to see what people think! And just saying when I read your review I couldn't help but laugh. I'm glad someone had a little fangirl moment over the forehead kiss! And yea I'm sure most people are on Annabeth's and Emily's side. The flirting...That's awkward. And yes thankfully my grandma is doing much better. Thank you! I had a good birthday and it feels nice being older. And I do enjoy your rambling because it means I can ramble on the response! It's a win win! :)_

_aslongaswe'retogetherPA: Yep went with that name!_

_Guest: Yep! Haha people seemed to like that one._

_AReaderReadingAnEReader: Yea I said them both out loud and realized that. Thanks! _

_Jedi1: Yea Sirens' Shadow defiantly won the vote!_

_TyberAurora: I'm glad you were able to find it again! And my goodness the Percabeth fanfics are a giant ocean of fluffiness! I know what you mean! And stubbornness and blond optimism defiantly helps doesn't it? And trust me in later chapters (I think later...not fully sure yet) You'll get Percabeth! I'm glad you like it. Hope you enjoy the chapter._

_GoddessOfArchitecuture: Well I would use another word but I'm not sure which one to use! And if you were surrounded by something beautiful and adorable you would blush too!_

_Misslefly: Yea I liked that one too. I'm glad you like the story. I'm not a thousand percent sure what to do with the Aunt and Dad but it's not wrong! If they happen to fall in love what's wrong with that? How can love be wrong? But again I don't know yet._

_afddicted2sweets105: First of all love the name! I'm an inside out fat girl so I would understand the sweet loving! :) I'm glad you love the story and the name!_

_MysticWishes: I'm glad you like the story. I love writing Percabeth and I am trying to make it slow paced but realistic. I hate reading stories where they meet and just instantly fall in love. I don't think that ever really happens. Thanks so much and I like the name too._

_S: Yes yes...I have a plan for Annabeth's backstory. I wanted to get the band to certain point though. We're almost there and I'm sure it's going to be interesting. The entire chapter will be based on it so it should be a good read._

_Violet Mia 13: That's a little weird that you weren't getting alerts but at least your back! I like the name too and here's a chapter! Hope you enjoy!_

**Wow...16 reviews...You guys made my day! I love you! You can expect another chapter this weekend if we keep this pace up! Read the bottom author's note please!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pjo or the song -_-**

* * *

_Annabeth:_

I tried not to tug on my hair as I waited. Tonight we were performing in the school's gym for the dance. The past week has blown by pretty quickly. Even though Percy and Cody have been busy with their practices they were still able to come and record with us.

A couple days ago I went into Mr. Chris's room and found Ben and Kate. Although they were surprised to see me they offered help. I told them about The Siren's Shadow (Ben commented, he enjoyed the name) and they agreed to record some of our songs for us. After explaining to my friends what the small freshman were doing with me we got right to work. For the dance tonight Ben and I worked together to have some backup sounds to play during the song from the speakers. Other than that the music will be from us.

After much debating we finally agreed on a name. The Siren's Shadow. We'll 'hypnosis' our audience with our Siren Song. And since I'm a shadow (according to Emily) we decided to add that onto it. I actually really like it. Cody even had a special sticker made for his drums with our name on it.

Emily and my Aunt have helped me throughout the week to write a song. I think it's pretty good for my first 'party song.' Hopefully the other kids will like it. Some of the lyrics are weird though but Emily promised me most songs have weird lyrics and it would be fine. I'm not sure how someone would dance to it but Emily would silence all my doubts with a shake of her head.

I did sing part of it for the kids at the orphanage and they seemed to like it. David even gave me some pointers. I've been spending a lot of time over there, especially on the weekends. I help Mrs. Cook make lunch and I babysit Anna when she has to go out. I've become friends with everyone there even David, though that took a little time. Once he realized that I wasn't some ditzy blonde and that I actually cared for the people he lived with he warmed up to me. My friends still don't know I go over there though. I doubt they even know the place exists.

My Aunt and Mr. McNeil went for a walk the other day after he dropped Emily off. Emily and I had our faces pressed against the glass watching until they were out of sight. When they came back twenty minutes later Emily and I were upstairs. When we heard the door open, we looked at each other than were practically shoving each other trying to get down the stairs first. The two adults acted if nothing happened and simply said goodnight to each other. When I asked my Aunt about it later she only said she wanted to be friends with my best friend's Dad. I'm sure it's more than that but I haven't mentioned it since then.

The dance was supposed to start in about ten minutes. Some students were already here, talking among themselves. No one knows that we're performing but the principle mentioned a surprise for the students attending…..So I guess we're just going to bound up on stage and say surprise? I'm not sure. All I know is that the curtains are closed in front of me Emily and Percy are tuning their guitars and Cody is getting ready to play the drums. Percy is playing the lead guitar and Emily will play the bass. There isn't a piano in this song so I'm center stage. I don't think I can do this.

And that's why I'm pacing back and forth and tugging my hair. I haven't told anyone how nervous I am for tonight, no one's really asked. I've actually been pretty quiet this week, and I know normally I'm almost mute but I've almost gone back to my old ways….barely saying anything to anyone unless I needed too.

I groaned lightly and sat down in Cody's drum seat. I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack. Percy glanced over at me and placed his guitar down. He crotched down in front of me and placed one of his hands on my knee.

"Hey you ok?"

I nodded slowly and placed a fake smile on my face. Percy frowned.

"You haven't said much this week."

I shrugged.

"Guess there wasn't much to say…."

"Annabeth…."

I stood up suddenly feeling suffocated. I pointed behind me.

"I'm uh going to go to the bathroom really quick ok?"

Percy nodded and I could feel his eyes on me as I quickly left the stage. I ran past the bathroom and went to the only place in this school that I feel comfortable.

_Percy:_

The dance started about three minutes ago. Which means Annabeth has been gone longer than ten minutes. Now I don't know much about girls and bathrooms but I don't think it takes them this long.

"Hey Emily can you go get Annabeth from the bathroom? She's been in there a while."

Kate ran over to us and gave us a thumbs up.

"Guys! Everything is all set up! We're ready whenever you are."

I gave her a high five.

"Great! Good work but we have to wait for Annabeth to get out of the bathroom."

The 14 year old girl shook her head and frowned at me.

"Annabeth's not in the bathroom? I was just in there."

Emily and Cody walked over. Cody ran a hand through his hair.

"Where would she be then?"

Emily and I shrugged and we all sighed.

"We better go look for her. She's probably terrified to sing."

We all agreed to split up and search but I stopped the two friends before we went anywhere.

"But wait, let's say we get her back here how will we get her to sing?"

Cody shrugged.

"We could always just grab her and throw her up on stage."

I growled in frustration.

"No you idiot! That would make it worse!"

Emily stepped in between the two of us.

"Ok! Hey calm down! Let's just pretend Cody didn't say that. Now we're would she go?"

"I'm not sure but Cody go check the lunchroom then glance around outside. Emily check the library, she might be hiding out in there. I'll check around."

They nodded and we separated. I walked through the empty halls. Where would Annabeth go? I face palmed. Duh where else would she go?

I sped through the halls until I came face to face with the music room doors. I slowly opened it and sure enough there was Annabeth, sitting on the piano stool writing in her journal.

"Hey there you are."

She jumped at the sound of my voice and I bit back a light laugh. All traces of a smile faded from my face when I saw her. She was pale and her eyes were glassy. I slowly walked over to her.

"Hey….you okay?"

She looked up at me with her sad eyes then shook her head.

"I'm terrified…"

I walked over and sat down next to her. She closed her journal and looked down at it.

"Well…Hey it's okay to be afraid to sing in front of people! We all-"

She quickly shook her head.

"No! Although I am terrified to sing in front of people…I just feel better knowing you guys are up there with me…That's not why I'm scared."

"Then… what is it?"

She sighed and started to play with her fingers.

"When I was little….I used to perform little shows for my family. I was really young then but I always dreamed about what it would be like to actually get up on a stage and sing for a crowd….and now that I'm here…..I just don't think I can do it."

I frowned and gently turned her so she was facing me. I tilted my head down and she eventually looked up at me. I smiled softly.

"Why not Annabeth?"

"What if….What if it isn't everything I expect it to be? What if I get booed off stage? What if they hate the song and then hate _us. What if I'm not good enough!"_

She closed her eyes and I could see tears building up ready to slide down her beautiful face.

"Hey hey…."

I moved closer to her. I slowly wiped away a small tear that slid down her right cheek. She slowly opened her eyes. I smiled down at her comfortingly.

"Annabeth of course you're good enough! My gods you wrote this song, taught us how to play it and you're singing it. You're so talented and I'm a little sad that it's being wasted in a gym but hey as long as these people know how good you are then that's all that matters. Annabeth your way better than good enough. You're probably going to outshine all of us."

She smiled and sniffed. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at me hopefully.

"…So you guys would still be my friends even if I mess up?"

I nodded and nudged her.

"Of course we would! Annabeth I wanted to be your friend since I first met you. Now that I am why would I give that up?"

"You wanted to be my friend when you first saw me?"

"No I wanted to know your name when I first _saw _you. I wanted to be your friend after our first conversation. Though it was mostly one sided, I thought you were interesting and wanted to get to know you. And man for a Seaweed Brain I really hit the nail on the head. You are interesting!"

I looked at the clock and saw we needed to leave. I stood up and offered my hand to Annabeth.

"C'mon. Let's go show everyone how beautiful that voice of yours is."

Annabeth smiled and placed her hand in mine. I started to lead her to the door but she tugged on my hand and pulled me to her. We were practically chest to chest. She smiled up at me then stood on her toes. She placed her lips on my cheek gently. I stood there jaw to the floor when she pulled away. She placed her hand on my chest and mumbled.

"Thank you…"

I nodded my head still stunned from how soft her lips felt on my skin. I snapped out of it when Annabeth tugged my hand again and we started to walk to the door.

_Emily:_

I ran to the library and opened the door. No one was in there and most of the lights were off. I scanned around and didn't see Annabeth. I looked through all the rows of books trying to find her. When I didn't I sighed and sat down.

"Oh no….What are we gonna do?"

My words seemed to bounce off the walls and back at me. I winced when they seemed to smack me in the face. The door opened again and Cody walked in. He shook his head. Guess Percy is our only hope.

"Hey. She's not in here is she?"

I shook my head and stood up.

"Nope. Maybe Percy already found her and there back in the gym?"

"Maybe."

I started to walk to the door but Cody gently grabbed my hand. I gasped and looked at him. He smiled at me.

"Hey…since we're alone and I know it'll be too crazy later to tell you…I-"

Percy burst in the door with a smiling Annabeth in tow.

"Guys I found her! She's ready so let's do this!"

I nodded numbly and smiled when I saw their intertwined fingers. Annabeth rolled her eyes then looked at Cody then me with her eyebrows raised. Her eyes widened slightly and she shot me a look that said 'I'm sorry' I smiled softly at her.

"Um yea ok let's do this. Glad we've got our Wallflower back."

I watched Percy and Annabeth walked back to the gym and I turned back to Cody.

"So what were you saying?"

"….I wanted to say I'm proud of you and I hope we have a good show."

"Are you su-"

He brushed by me and started to walk to the gym. I sighed and followed.

_Annabeth:_

Percy was leading me down the hall to the gym. I felt the confidence Percy gave me in the music room slowly melt away with each step. Suddenly I couldn't hear the loud music or Percy's excited voice. I couldn't hear our footsteps against the cold hallway floor. I could hear my heart beating and my uneven quick breaths. I could feel Percy's large hand wrapped around my small one.

When we reached the back doors to the gym, that would lead us to stairs that led us to the stage Percy stopped. He frowned as he looked at me. I could see his lips moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I felt Cody and Emily come up behind me. I didn't notice Cody's slightly irritated expression but I did notice Emily's concerned face, mostly because it was right in front of mine. She was waving her hand in my face and mouthing words. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. After a couple more I could finally hear what they were saying.

"-wrong with her?" Emily placed her hands on my shoulders and stared at me. Cody looked over at Percy and shrugged.

"Maybe she's in shock?" Emily ignored them, her focus still on me.

"Annabeth…? Are you ok? Can you hear me?" I nodded slowly and everyone sighed in relief. Our principle Mr. Frame came down the small stairs and over to us.

"Guys if you want to do this you have to do it now." Emily nodded and signaled to give us a minute. Percy and Cody walked with Mr. Frame to the stage.

"Annabeth I need you to listen to me. I know you're scared, I'm scared too but you need to snap out of it. We all have been very patient with you and we completely understand how nervous you are. You will do great Annabeth I promise but _please _get your head on so we can do this. We couldn't do any of this without you, we _need _you. You'll be okay."

She gave my shoulders a squeeze before she looked over the shoulder. We could hear Percy tuning the guitar and Mr. Frame's foot tapping against the floor.

"We'll give you a minute to collect yourself. But only a minute. When the time's up I expect to see you up there rocking out on stage okay Annabeth?"

I nodded and watched as she slowly climbed the stairs. When she was out of sight I closed my eyes and sighed. I can do this. I kept repeating this over and over. I heard so many voices swirling around in my head. Percy's, Emily's, my own…and Mom's.

"_Don't be shy. Let your heart sing and the world will sing along!"_

I opened my eyes when I heard Mr. Frame's voice over the speakers. I started to walked towards the steps. My foot was on the first.

"Ladies and gentleman I hope you're enjoying the dance so far but the best has yet to come!"

Slowly, I started to climb up. I'm four steps away.

"They're new but truly amazing…"

Two steps…

"Please give a round of applause to…"

I climbed up the last step and stood on the far corner of the stage. The curtain was still closed but everyone was ready. Percy smiled over at me and nodded towards center stage. Cody nodded at me and Emily smiled encouragingly. I could see Ben and Kate on the right side of the stage. They had all this equipment in front of them. Ben gave me a thumbs up.

"_Don't be shy. Let your heart sing and they world will sing along!"_

I grabbed the microphone and stood center stage. The curtain rose and I shielded my face from the blinding light. I blinked a couple of times before my eyes were able to adjust. Mr. Frame pointed at us and happily exclaimed,

"The Siren's Shadow!"

I adverted my eyes from the crowd. I could hear their clapping but I heard the murmuring around me. I closed my eyes. Cody whispered.

"One two three four…."

Then he started to play the drums. I opened my eyes and I could see Ben pressing a few buttons before a slow memorizing sound was filling through the speakers. I turned to look at the audience when they started to clap their hands. My eyes widened and I turned to Percy. Emily and Percy were already strumming their guitars. He smiled at me and winked.

"_Don't be shy. Let your heart sing and the world will sing along!"_

I just want to be good enough. I looked up at the ceiling before turning back to the crowd. I took a shaky breath and began to sing.

"_Woke up in London yesterday_

_Found myself in the city near Piccadilly_

_Don't know how I got here_

_I got some pictures on my phone"_

I winced slightly when I heard I was off key slightly. I took a breath, blamed it on nervousness then continued again. C'mon Annabeth you can do this.

"_New names and numbers that I don't know_

_Address to places like Abbey Road_

_Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want_

_We're young enough to say._

_Oh this has gotta be the good life_

_This has gotta be the good life_

_This could really be a good life, good life."_

Better…It sounds better. I stood unmoving singing into this microphone with my eyes slightly closed. I could feel Percy and Emily moving slightly behind me. Do I need to move around? I opened my eyes fully and I could see a couple of kids dancing. The other ones were just _staring _at us. Some mouth opened, some murmuring, Every one confused.

"_Say oh, got this feeling you can't fight_

_Like the city is on fire tonight _

_This could really be a good life_

_A good, good life._

_To my friends in New York I say hello_

_My friends in LA they don't know _

_Where I've been for the past few years or so_

_Paris to China to Colorado._

I remember laughing while writing this with Emily. Ha _Me _having friends anywhere but here…..I started to move slightly to the right. I pulled the microphone from its stand and held it. I started to bob my head nervously. I glanced back at Percy who smiled at me encouragingly. I nodded and started to move around a bit more.

"_Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out_

_Sometimes there's bull crap that don't work now_

_We all got our stories but please tell me-e-e-e_

_What there is to complain about?"_

At the last line someone from the crowd cheered and others started to clap. More people started to move to the music. I could feel my confidence growing but I could still nervousness seep through me. The original word was bullshit but of course the school wouldn't allow that.

"_When you're happy like a fool_

_Let it take you over_

_When everything it out_

_You gotta take it in_

_Oh this has gotta be the good life'_

_This has gotta be the good life_

_This could really be a good life, good life_

_Say oh! Got this feeling that you can't fight_

_Like the city is on fire tonight_

_This could really be a good life_

_A good, good life."_

By now almost everyone was dancing. I could see Mrs. Elms in the back smiling happily and dancing. Mr. Frame was nodding his head in approval. I could see Hannah and Sarah near the front. Sarah was nodding to the beat and Hannah was staring at Emily. She had a slight scowl on her face. That's right you can be jealous! I smiled to myself.

"_Hopelessly_

_I feel like there might be something that I'll miss_

_Hopelessly_

_I feel like the window closes oh so quick_

_Hopelessly_

_I'm taking a mental picture of you now_

'_Cause hopelessly_

_The hope is we have so much to feel good about."_

I gestured to the audience to sing along. I smiled and began to dance a little.

"_Oh this had gotta be the good life_

_This has gotta be the good life_

_This could really be a good life, good life_

_Say oh! Got this feeling that you can't fight_

_Like this is on fire tonight_

_This could really be a good life_

_A good, good life_

_Oh yeah…_

_Good, good life_

_Good life_

_Ohh."_

The audience sang the chorus with me and I felt a sudden energy run through me. I started to dance around Percy then Emily. I pointed at Cody who winked at me in return then turned back to the audience.

"_Listen_

_My friends in New York, I say hello_

_My friends in LA they don't know_

_Where I've been for the past fear years or so_

_Paris to China to Colorado_

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out_

_Sometimes there's bull crap that don't work now_

_We all got our stories but please tell me-e-e-e_

_What's there to complain about?"_

I pulled the microphone away from my mouth and tried to catch my breath. I haven't sang like that in a while. I could hear Cody begin to slow down, along with Emily and Percy.

"_Don't be shy! Let your heart sing and the world will sing along!"_

I closed my eyes and smiled. I finally heard the ending chords of the song. I kept my eyes closed until I heard the roaring applause of the crowd. I opened my eyes only to see most of our classmates smiling up at us, clapping excitedly. I turned around and saw Percy removing his guitar strap. Emily and Cody were hugging and I ran over to Percy. I crashed into him and gripped his shoulders tightly. He started to chuckle.

"Woah! Superstar! Let's not break the guitarist okay?"

I laughed happily and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed tightly. He then lifted me up and spun me around once. When he sent me back down he looked awkwardly at Mr. Frame. I blushed in embarrassment but couldn't stop smiling.

"Well let's give another bug round of applause to The Sirens' Shadow!"

Emily came up behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder. I smiled at her and gave her a quick hug. Cody came around to the other side of Emily. So now the band was standing in a line on the stage. We bowed and the curtain closed in front of us. I sighed then winced when I heard Emily's girly squeal.

"Ow! Geez Em could you not? How do girls even squeal that high?"

I giggled and turned back to Percy. I played with my fingers nervously.

"Well?"

He shook his head and hugged me again.

"You did amazing! My gods Annabeth! That was perfect!"

We all did another set of hugs and praises until Mr. Frame and Mrs. Elms came around the corner. They were both smiling.

"See I told you Richard! I told you they were going to be great!"

"Yes yes you were absolutely right."

They walked over to us and Mrs. Elms gave each one of us a quick hug.

"That was great guys!"

We thanked her and watched as she backed away and Mr. Frame came forward.

"Now…First I must say I had my doubts but you were all truly something. I'm proud to have such talented students! I sincerely congratulate you. Now I feel I should offer you a deal…..You all do fairly well in school and the other students seemed to really enjoy your music…I want to ask you to perform more here. Now we have dances in the future but I also mean talent shows and, if we have enough time, assemblies. I feel you could really help raise school spirit! Would you guys be interested in that?"

I nodded and shook his hand.

"Yes! Thank you very much!"

"Of course. We'll be touch. Seriously great job guys."

Mrs. Elms offered one last round of congratulations before following Mr. Frame. We all stood shell shocked for a moment before we burst. We all hugged each other happily and Cody even did a little happy dance! Ben and Kate came out and we thanked them for their amazing job. Ben handed me a CD that was titled 'First Performance' with a smiley face on it. I gave him a hug but he ran off after.

After we all calmed down we started to pack up. Cody's truck was out back waiting to have the drum set put in it. Emily was helping him load everything while Percy was packing up the guitars. I helped Kate put the sound stuff away then walked over to the microphone. I gently ran my hand over the stand and smiled. I can't believe I actually did that. I can't _believe _they actually liked it! Percy came over and tapped my shoulder.

"Hey you ready? Cody wants to take us out for ice cream. His treat."

I looked back at the closed curtain. There was a party on the other side of it. Kids were laughing and dancing and having a good time. I looked over at Percy's hopeful face and smiled. I could see Cody giving Emily a piggy back ride to the car, her laughter filling the hall. I extended my hand to Percy.

"Yep. Let's go."

He took it and intertwined our fingers. We walked over to the truck where our two friends were waiting. Emily was messing with the radio, ignoring Cody's complaints.

And that's how we spent the next hour. Laughing and singing to the radio then eating ice cream in an almost empty parlor. I smiled. I performed today, something I haven't done in a long time, and I had a good night out with my best friends. Life was good.

Too bad it doesn't always stay that way.

* * *

**Too bad indeed...Hmm**

**Okay so first I want to say that I know Annabeth's performance was a little weird. I know that if you had bad stage fright that you couldn't get over it that easily but she's not completely over it so...And if you were singing and you heard all those cheers wouldn't you get a little pumped too? **

**I thought the song kinda fit Annabeth. She trys to think positive...It just...has to be a good life or what's the point right?**

**Anyway let's get those reviews again! :) I'm making a schedule soonish so that'll help updates. But if I get enough i'll update this weekend. Things should be picking up soon.**

**Hope you know I'm losing much needed sleep over this chapter but you guys are worth it! :) **

**Love you guys. **


	11. I Like Him

**Hello wonderful readers! How are you? I'm good :) I'm sorry that this update it late. It was supposed to go up last weekend but my house went crazy. Everyone got sick with something different! One of my brothers got a staph infection so we couldn't touch him! I know this update is late at night but I can't sleep so... Anyway! I hope you guys like this chapter and I'm pretty sure things will pick up soon.**

_Review Responses!_

_Guest: I'm glad you liked the chapter! I would be nervous if I was in Annabeth's position and I laughed pretty hard when I read 'oh Cody you cutie!' The name of the song was called Good Life by One republic Thanks and here's another chapter! :)_

_Guest: I'm glad you love the story and I try to update quickly but you know stuff happens! But here's a chapter! The song was Good Life by One Republic_

_mamckeown17: Glad you liked it! :) The song is Good Life One republic_

_TyberAurora: Hey kid! ;) and holy balls thanks for the review! Haha LOVED that you said that! and I'm sorry you had a bad week and no there shouldn't be 'soul crushing' drama and even if there is it won't last for long! Hope you enjoy the chapter and the Percabeth!_

_hproxx1999: Good life by one republic and thanks! Percabeth fluff is on it's way!_

_GreekPrincess3: I'm losing sleep writing these chapters so we're even! :) Glad you liked the chapter and it's coming...it's coming. Gotta love how excited you are about it! I cant wait to read your review when it happens!_

_addicted2sweets105: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_firefly9917:I'm glad you liked it! Thank you!_

**Welp...Thanks for the reviews guys! As always keep em coming! Also another fanfictioner and I have been working together on the next chapter for Falling All Over Again so that should happen soon.**

* * *

_Annabeth:_

It was an unusually hot Sunday in Crestwood today. But the birds were chirping, some of the neighborhood kids were playing and I was finally able to wear my cute jean shorts. I had on light blue jean shorts, a black tank top and a red and black plaid shirt unbuttoned on. My curly hair was a messy bun on the top of my head.

Yesterday my friends and I performed for the first time. We did amazing and celebrated afterwards. I've only seen a few kids from my school between now and then but they had nothing but positive things to say about our performance…That makes going to school tomorrow more interesting…. Let's use that word. I'm not sure how the rest of the school will respond but I'm trying not to think about that today.

Aunt Susie was doing some work on her laptop in the living room. I was watching TV but didn't want to interrupt her working. Now I'm in my music room with a floor fan blowing at its highest level. The garage door was open. I blew some of the loose hair out of my face and sighed.

What to do? I didn't feel like writing another song but once my eyes landed on the piano I couldn't help it. I sat down on the bench and placed my journal on the piano. I cracked my knuckles and started to play. **(She's playing the instrumental version of Listen To Your Heart by Roxette, I love listening to the instrumental)**

When I softly pressed down on the ending notes I heard a noise behind me. I turned and saw Percy leaning against the garage door. He nodded his head in greeting to me and walked over. He sat down next to me and smiled.

"Hey there pretty girl. What's up?"

I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway and shrugged. I flipped a page in my journal only to flip it back.

"Nothing really just playing the piano. You?"

He shrugged and moved a little closer to me. In the month that I've known Percy I've started to notice little things about him. Like when he rubs his neck he's nervous or when he plays with his fingers he's thinking about something important….or when his eyes seem to brighten when I smile at him. He also tries to sit as close to me as possible. Normally I let him because I don't mind. He smells like the ocean and the scent calms me.

"Well I was going to relax out in the sun by the pool but then I heard the mysterious neighbor girl start to play the piano. So figuring she would want some company I came over. Thoughtful right?"

I laughed and nodded my head.

"Oh yeah insanely. Thanks ever so much for gracing me with your presence!...Wait you think I'm mysterious?"

He smiled and shrugged.

"Well yeah. I still don't know why some days you can be completely mute or why you live with your Aunt. I don't know how you learned to play the piano and guitar so well. Hell I don't even know where you disappear to some afternoons. All I see is you running off to somewhere with your guitar. Got another band we don't know about?"

He's joking. I know that. But I can't help the short rapid breathes that seem to seep out of my mouth. I close my eyes and count to ten and calm down. How dare he say that to me? I try so hard to forget my past I don't need him knowing about it. I glared at Percy and he stared back at me confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Maybe I just don't like talking very much. Maybe you don't know why I live with Aunt Susie because I don't _want _you to know. And _maybe_ I run off because sometimes it feels like all the memories here are suffocating me!"

"What are you talking about? What memories? Did you live here before?"

I flinched at the questions being asked and stood up abruptly and grabbed my guitar case. I haven't seen David or Mrs. Cook in a while. I started to stomp out of the music room before Percy grabbed my arm.

"Woah! Wise Girl calm down!"

I slammed my guitar down and glared as fiercely as I could at Percy. I know I'm getting a little too upset but this is _my_ past. No one else needs to know if I don't want them too.

"No I will _not _calm down! You're my friend Percy. We're very close but that _does not_ mean you know everything about me or maybe ever will. My past is _my _information and nobody else's! I don't ask about your past because it's yours! I don't know everything about you and yet here we are still friends!"

I shut my eyes as memories flashed through my eyes almost like a movie. It's so hard to remember…..I tried to shut my eyes tighter when I felt tears building up. When I felt that the tears wouldn't fall I opened my eyes again. I took a shaky breath and in a quiet voice spoke.

"…Don't ask questions you won't want the answers to."

As soon as the last word left my mouth I yanked my arm out of Percy's grasp and walked out the music room, my guitar in hand. When I knew he couldn't see me anymore I sprinted to the familiar grey building.

_Percy:_

I watched as Annabeth walked away. I stood shocked and unable to move until she was out of sight. _Never _since I've met Annabeth have I heard her raise her voice like that. Most of the time you have to strain to hear what she said.

I just wanted to know more about her….I didn't think she would blow up like that. She must have had something bad happen to her before. I sighed and started to walk back to my own house. Gods I'm an idiot. Good idea Percy offend one of the only friends you have! Even better you might have a crush on her!

I still don't know for sure….My mind flashed to my conversation with Emily yesterday. After our performance at the dance she pulled me off to the side.

_*Flashback*_

"_Wow this ice cream is so good!"_

_I smiled at Annabeth as she happily licked her ice cream. We all were in pretty good moods. After all we did just perform for the first time and if I do say so myself we were amazing! I didn't realize I was still staring at Annabeth until Emily poked my side._

"_What?"_

"_Can I talk to you?"_

"_Can't you do it here?"_

_She shook her head I sighed and excused us. Cody shrugged and started to tell Annabeth a football story, at which she laughed moments after I left. Emily pulled me into a corner. I crossed my arms and nervously glanced back at Annabeth. She was giggling into her hand and Cody was smirking. It almost looked like…they were on a date._

_Emily clapped and I looked over at her._

"_I knew it!"_

_I blinked at her slightly startled._

"_You knew what?"_

"_You__ have a crush on Annabeth!"_

_I shook my head and laughed nervously._

"_What? Pssh no I don't! Why would I like Annabeth? I mean yeah she's pretty, smart, funny, has a great voice…."_

_Emily held her hand up and I stopped talking. She smirked again._

"_Really? See you like her!"_

"_No I don't! Now drop it!"_

_She shrugged and started to walk away casually. _

"_Fine but just so you know the guy who was scooping the ice cream for us asked her for her number….Since you know...you don't like her maybe you could help him ask her out?"_

_I clenched my fists and glared at the stupid ice cream boy._

"_What? He's supposed to be working not asking for poor girl's numbers! I'll talk to the manager! Annabeth doesn't need to have a boyfriend anyway! She has me!"_

_Emily raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest smiling._

"…_.and you and Cody!" I finished off pathetically. _

"_Uh huh. Course she does."_

_I sighed and started to walk back to our table. Before we sat down Emily leaned over and whispered in my ear._

"_By the way….the ice cream guy is 25…and married."_

_I groaned, Emily laughed and Cody tripped climbing out of the booth._

_*Flashback*_

I really don't know if I have a crush on her. I've never really had one before. Sure I've thought girls were pretty but I've never really thought about dating anyone. But Annabeth is so…..Annabeth. Pretty, funny, smart! She can sing and play two instruments….she's almost perfect. If she wasn't so defensive about the past….Or if I wasn't so nosy then maybe we could….

"Hey sweetheart could you help me with the groceries?"

I shook my head and stood up.

"Sure Mom."

I sighed dejectedly as I walked to the car. I need to make things right with Annabeth.

_Annabeth:_

I knocked on the grey door and wiped a lone tear on my face. As I stormed over here I was angry. I mean how could he ask me those _personal _questions as if he was asking about the weather? But as I got closer to the orphanage I started to feel the anger wear off…He just wants to know more about me… I feel awful about yelling at Percy, He didn't deserve it he didn't know….He doesn't know. I don't want them to know. Emily, Cody and Percy are my first real friends….in almost forever. What if they find out about me and don't want to be friends anymore? I couldn't handle it. I know I didn't have to yell at Percy but I was scared….

The door opened and a frazzled Mrs. Cook opened it. She smiled kindly at me and leaned over to hug me. She then gestured me inside.

"Oh Annabeth! How nice to see you dear! The kids are out back and Anna is down for a nap."

"Oh alright I hope you don't mind me suddenly dropping by…"

"No! Of course not you know you're always welcome! Besides the kids were wondering how the dance went."

I smiled and followed her as she led me to the backyard. I tried to hold in my gasp of horror but my face must have given me away.

"I know it's not in the best condition…I just haven't had time to maintain it."

Weeds were growing everywhere and the grass was a pale brown color, and very crunchy. There was some garbage lying around giving the area a slight odor. There was a kiddy pool to my right and a small trampoline. Upon further inspection I saw the trampoline had a hole in it. I smiled when I saw Ashley and Isabelle sitting on the grass playing with their dolls. I waved at Jacob and Taylor who were swinging on the slightly dirty swings.

"We recently replaced the swing set. The kids absolutely love it."

I gave her a weak smile then turned back to the yard.

"Yes…But Mrs. Cook it's….awful out here. It's dirty and too undermanaged. They shouldn't have to play in this…"

Mrs. Cook sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I know dear but who's going to clean it? I don't have time and I can't hire somebody."

I frowned and looked around again. The kids started to walk over to me and I softly smiled.

"I'll do it. I'll clean it. My Mom and I used to garden when I was younger. I can manage the weeds and grass."

"Oh no dear that's too much for you to do by yourself!"

"What's too much for Annabeth to do?"

I looked down at Ashley and smiled.

"I'm going to clean this backyard up for you so you guys have somewhere clean to play!"

"Oh! Can I help?"

I laughed at Isabelle and nodded.

"Sure I would love your help. I could use all the help I can get…"

Ashley took a step forward and smiled.

"We'll help you! I'll even get David! Wait here!"

"Wait Ashley he-"

I sighed as the little girl sprinted off not hearing what I was saying. Suddenly a baby's cry was heard and Mrs. Cook excused herself. I cracked my knuckles and looked around. I placed my hands on my hips and smiled down at Isabelle, Taylor and Jacob.

"Well guys. Let's get to work!"

_Cody:_

"I'm just saying! Why have us study something we'll never need in life?"

Emily rolled her eyes and started to play with her straw. She leaned down and took a sip of her milkshake before smiling at me.

"So you're saying you won't need to know anything about World War one or two in life?"

I nodded.

"Exactly! Look this is how it's going to play out. I'm going to get a scholarship for football go to college then become a famous star and have girls hanging off me all day. You know… the sweet life."

Emily's joking smile was wiped off her face and she frowned sadly at her milkshake. Her eyebrows scrunched together. I tilted my head.

"Hey…You know you're in my future too right? You're going to be the crazy fan screaming for me at every game. And for every touchdown I make I'll point at you and let everyone know you're my best friend; my backbone."

She sighed and smiled slightly up at me.

"Yea I know Cody…You've told me this since we were six. You're the star and I'm the fan."

I pointed my finger at her and shook it.

"Nuh uh! I said _backbone. _You're what makes me strong."

This time she genuinely smiled at me. She moved out of her side of the booth and sat next to me. I wrapped my arm around her casually and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"So you'll need me?"

I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Yep. I always need you Em."

She lifted her head up and I smiled down at her. She ruffled my hair and stuck her tongue out at me.

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it. _Oh Emily! What could I ever do without you? You're my backbone! My only hope to make it in this world!"_

I laughed at her horrible impression of me and I tickled her side. She squirmed and giggled.

"Um excuse me Missy! I'm positive that's not how the conversation went! And you did an awful Cody Anderson! I don't sound like that!"

I finally stopped tickling her and she smiled up at me, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. Her hazel eyes seem to be sparkling more than usual. I smiled at her. She dipped her finger in her milkshake then touched my nose, causing the white, mushy liquid to drip on my nose. I grunted and wiped it off. I got my fingers in the ready position and glared playfully at Emily.

"You know McNeil that wasn't very nice! I might just have to tickle you to punish you."

"_Oh no! Please sir no don't tickle me!"_

I laughed and started to tickle her anyway. She squirmed and wiggled in my grasp but laughed anyway. Although I almost got elbowed in the stomach and punched in the nose it was worth it to hear her infectious giggle.

I stopped my attack when a man who looked to be in his mid-forty's walked over to us. I think he was the owner…Were we about to get kicked out?

"This is them Daddy!"

Behind the man a girl from our school appeared. She was pretty short and had red hair and green eyes. Freckles were painted across her smiling face.

"Hey April."

Oh April Evergreen. She's a freshman this year. No wonder why I didn't recognize her at first. Besides Ben and Kate I don't talk with freshman.

"Daddy this is Cody Anderson and Emily McNeil! You know the people I was telling you about? They are one half of The Siren's Shadow!"

She leaned over closer to us and whispered.

"Loved you guys by the way! My best friend Jessica and I just _couldn't _stop talking about you!"

I awkwardly moved away from Emily and thanked her. Mr. Evergreen cleared his throat and smiled politely at us.

"I've heard many good things about your band from my daughter and her friend. It's been said that you're pretty good for just starting out."

"Um…We're not too bad..."

Emily elbowed me and I coughed to hide my grunt. Mr. Evergreen nodded.

"Yes. Well my daughter thinks it might be a good idea to have you perform here. I feel that it will help increase business sales. If your…fans know about your gigs here they might come and buy some food. So what do you say? You guys want a job?"

My jaw hit the floor. I blinked a couple of times to make sure all this was real then looked down at Emily. She was smiling happily and nodding. I wasn't sure what to say so I let Emily do all the talking.

"Oh yes! Thank you! Of course we'll have to talk to Annabeth and Percy but I doubt they would have a problem with it."

April squealed and clapped her hands. She hugged her Dad in thanks who smiled down at her before turning back to us. He pulled a small card out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Great. You talk to them and give me a call."

I nodded and they walked away. Emily hugged me, somewhat awkwardly since we were in a booth and sighed.

"This is great! Not only do we get more practice but we get _paid _too!"

I chuckled and pulled out of our hug.

"Well that is if Jackson and Annabeth want to do this."

"Of course they will!"

"You sure the Wallflower is completely over her stage fright?"

Emily seemed to ponder this for a moment before shaking her head and smiling at me.

"Yea she's fine! Besides even if she isn't I'll talk to her!"

I shrugged and helped her out of the booth. We sent one last wave to the Evergreen's before heading out to my truck.

_Emily:_

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?!"

Percy leaned against his doorframe and shrugged.

"Exactly what I said. I don't know where Annabeth is." Percy pushed off the door and shut it behind him. He started to walk down his lawn and I followed.

"Bu-but you two are so close! And _neighbors_! How could you not know where she went? I know her Aunts at work and Annabeth doesn't know how to drive so she couldn't have gone far!"

Cody nudged his shoulder with mine.

"Hey calm down. It's not like she got kidnapped."

Percy started to bend down to pick up broken tree branches and throw them away. He shrugged.

"Yeah she didn't get kidnapped. She knew where she was heading when she stormed off."

I frowned and crossed my arms.

"What do you mean _'_when she stormed off' "

Percy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"She and I got into a small fight and she stormed off…."

His shoulders slumped and he sighed again, this time sadder.

"It's my fault…I was asking her all these questions she got uncomfortable, angry then stormed off after telling me off. I don't know where she went but she's been gone for about two hours."

I gently placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Well….hey it's okay. We all want to know more about her. But you shouldn't expect her to just willingly tell you everything."

"Yeah…I know…I just….I want her to trust me."

"She does."

"I want her to trust me more."

I laughed quietly and smiled.

"Well let's call her and see if we can find out where she is. I want to try and talk her into this job idea."

_Annabeth:_

"Whew…"

I wiped my sweaty forehead with my gloved hand and looked around. With help from the kids and minimal help from David I managed to pull all the weeds, water the grass and wipe down the equipment back here. David and I put up the other two swings so now four kids can swing at once. I even started a small little flower garden in the corner, Mrs. Cook went and bought some seeds and I helped the kids plant them. While we worked I filled everyone in on how the dance went. I told them about my panic attack and how my friends came and found me and I told them how loud the crowd was when I sang and how loudly they clapped afterwards.

"Annabeth come push me!"

"Coming Belle!"

I took my spot behind Isabelle and gently pushed her forward. David was pushing Ashley to my right and Mrs. Cook was waving at us with little Anna in her arms. I laughed when Isabelle squealed with delight when she started to go higher. David pushed Ashley then turned his head slightly.

"Hey. I want to thank you…You know for doing this for them."

I shrugged and pushed Isabelle when she came back at me.

"It's no problem. I wish I could do more for the grass. I want it to be soft and green not brown and crunchy."

"Well let's just take it one step at a time and enjoy what you _did_ do."

I laughed and nodded.

"Deal."

"Guys! How about a quick snack?"

"Okay! Annabeth stop me!"

I gently grabbed the side of the swing and put it to a stop. David did the same with Ashley and the two girls ran into the house. David and Taylor walked in slowly after them. I smiled and walked over to Jacob who was still playing. He was pushing two army guys together, making them fight. I bent down to his level.

"Hey Buddy. Don't you want to get some food?"

"No! I'm playing army!"

"Well….why don't you play after?"

"No!"

I sighed. Four year olds are so difficult sometimes.

"Okay how about I play with you for a couple of minutes then we'll get snacks together? That sound like a plan?"

The little boy cutely bobbed his head and handed me a solider. Now being a girl and having no brothers or even boy cousins growing up I'm not entirely sure how to play 'solider' so I faked some sounds and awkwardly moved my toy around. After about five minutes I asked Jacob to eat again and this time he agreed, but only if his soldiers could eat too. Apparently there was a rough day on the battle field. After agreeing to the demands Jacob took my hand and together we walked inside. Everyone else was eating and talking amongst themselves so I quietly slipped out of the kitchen and into the hallway. I pulled out of phone and checked the time. I sighed when I saw what time it was. I've already been here for five hours, I need to be home soon to help make dinner. I checked my miss calls and winced. Emily tried calling me about twenty times, Cody texted me a couple of times and Percy texted me once and called twice. He probably hates me too much to find out where I went. My phone buzzed and I saw my Aunt texted me.

**From: Aunty Susie**

**Hey you gonna be heading home soon? I know your friends are worried. But don't worry I didn't tell them about your secret hiding place.**

I frowned. After my first visit over here I told my Aunt where I spent the afternoon. She thought it was sweet I entertained the orphans. In all honestly I haven't thought about them in that way. They're just normal kids to me, my friends. And I wouldn't call this place a secret hiding place. I mean only my Aunt knows I go here but I'm not embarrassed to been seen with these people it's just…This is a nice place to escape for me. It's hard to escape if everyone you're trying to run from knows where to find you.

"Hey Annabeth you staying for snacks?"

I placed my phone back in my pocket and nodded.

"Um yeah Mrs. Cook I'm coming."

I walked back into the kitchen to see David and Ashley laughing, Jacob and Isabelle fighting over who was better, Barbie or Jacob's army guy and Taylor eating quietly. I walked over and sat down next to Taylor. His eyes moved over to look at me then back down at his sandwich.

"Hey Taylor…"

He nodded his head at me and I smiled slightly.

"Not much of a talker too huh?"

He shrugged and I sat back in my seat. I could deal with silence, I welcome it.

"Army guys are better! They're soldiers like Annabeth!"

I sat up straighter and everyone turned to look at Jacob.

"What?"

Jacob lifted his toy and pointed at me.

"Annabeth is like army guy!"

I moved over to sit next to Jacob.

"What do you mean buddy?"

"You help people! Like army guy!"

"Uh…I..Um"

I blinked a couple of times and looked around. Everyone was now looking at either Jacob or the floor.

"…You do help us, even when you don't need to."

Everyone's eyes snapped over to Taylor, who continued eating as if he didn't just speak. Something he rarely does.

"Yeah. Annabeth is like a hero! You came here and fixed our yard!"

"Um thanks Belle but that doesn't make me a hero."

"But it _does _make you a nice person."

I smiled at David. Ashley climbed onto his lap and sat down.

"Yeah Annabeth you're awesome! I love having you here."

"Thanks Ashley. I like being here."

"Even though it's not the cleanest place?"

I ruffled Isabelle's hair and smiled.

"Course. I come here to see you guys…and maybe next time we can work on the inside."

Jacob, Isabelle and Ashley all agreed quickly. David groaned and complained about cleaning and Taylor simply stared at me. After everyone was done eating I helped put the dishes away and kissed Anna's head before Mrs. Cook put her to bed. I sighed when I realized I had to leave.

"Alrighty guys I have to get going. I gotta help my Aunt with dinner."

Groans and complaints were heard instantly and I laughed. David watched as each kid came and gave me a hug goodbye. Taylor was last in line and I pulled him into a tight hug and mumbled a thank you into his hair. His cheeks turned a slight pink and he nodded before going upstairs. I turned back towards David and placed my hands in my pocket.

"So…See you later?"

"You mean a lot to them you know."

"I know. They mean a lot to me too. You guys are my friends."

"All of us?"

"All of you."

David nodded and walked forward to give me an awkward hug. I hugged him back until he pulled away. Right when I was about to open the door he stopped me.

"..You're a good person Annabeth…Just promise that no matter what happens with this band thing…You stay that way."

I nodded slowly and he let go of my arm. I waved one last time before opening the door and leaving my new favorite place. _

"Aunt Susie! I'm home!"

I set my guitar case down by the front door.

"In the kitchen Annabeth!"

I took my shoes off and walked into the kitchen, only to stop short when I saw my friends sitting at our dinner table. I awkwardly rolled my lips when they noticed me. I gave a little wave before coughing slightly.

"Uh…Hey guys?"

Emily was the first to react.

"Annabeth! We've been calling you forever! Wondering where you were!"

"Uh.."

"Your Aunt wouldn't tell us _anything_ or when you would be back! She let us stay here until you returned though. We need to talk to you."

"Uh…You know I need to make dinner and stuff…"

My Aunt waved her hand and jiggled her keys around.

"Nonsense I'll go grab some food for us and you can talk with your friends. Be back soon!"

I glared as my Aunt sped walked out of the kitchen.

"Traitor!"

She gave me a cheeky wave before shutting the door behind her.

"Annabeth where were you? We've been here for three hours! And Percy said you left two hours before that."

I glanced over at Percy who had his elbows on his knees and was staring at the ground. Cody stood up and walked over to me.

"Yeah Wallflower. There are only so many places you can be for that long."

"Uh…I just took a walk in the park."

I shouldn't lie to them. I'm a terrible liar but what am I supposed to say? I spend my weekends at the orphanage helping them cook and clean and playing with the kids there? What if they ask why?

"You took a walk in the park for _five hours?_"

"Yes okay! What did you guys have to tell me that's so important?"

Emily opened her mouth to interrogate me more but luckily Cody placed his hand over her mouth before she could.

"Well…Emily and I were having milkshakes today and the owner of the place-Mr. Evergreen, you know April Evergreen's Dad?- Asked us if we wanted to play there regularly as a job to help bring in more customers."

"He…wants us to perform there to help his sales?"

"And he'll pay us! Plus it's great practice for the dances at the school! So what do you say Wallflower? You want to get jobs?"

"Uh…S-sure why not? Not too many people eat there right? And I've already performed in front for the school….A couple people wouldn't be so bad…"

"Great! I'll call Mr. Evergreen and tell him we're in!"

Cody pulled out his phone and walked into the next room. Percy stayed where he was, still saying nothing and Emily pulled me off to the side.

"You're becoming secretive. And I don't like it. Annabeth we're your friends you can tell us anything."

I groaned and sat down.

"Look I already got this talk from Percy today. I don't need to hear it from you too."

Percy must have heard me because he stood up, blanked face and walked into the next room. A couple of seconds later we heard the door shut and I sighed. Emily sat down next to me.

"Okay...I'll let it go. I'm sorry."

"Me too…."

Emily glanced at Cody then me.

"Look why don't you go talk to Percy and I'll take Cody and get out of here? We can talk tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yep. Percy's been quiet all day and that's not something I'm used to. Besides I know your upset your fighting too so why not go work it out with him?"

"I wouldn't call this fighting…I messed up and yelled at him and now he hates me."

Emily stared at me for a moment before she burst out laughing. She shook her head.

"No! Oh no sweetie he doesn't hate you….Far from it!"

"Wha-"

"Okay I'm gonna grab Cody and get out of here. You go talk to Percy!"

Before I could say anything else she was standing up and marching over to Cody. He hung up the phone and she grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged him over to the door. After a shot whispered argument I heard Cody yell out.

"See you later Annabeth!"

I sighed and closed my eyes. Okay what do I do now? Do I walk over to Percy's house and knock on his door? What if his Mom answers? I'm not good at talking with parents. I suddenly got an idea and ran upstairs. I burst into my room and rummaged through my desk until I found what I was looking for. I pulled the pack of pencils out and grabbed a handful of pencils. I broke each one in half and walked over to my balcony. I opened the doors, took a deep breath and closed my eyes. When I opened them I aimed and threw half a pencil at Percy's window. It clinked off the glass and fell down onto the grass. I leaned against the railing and threw another pencil. After getting no response I whisper\yelled.

"Percy!"

I threw two more pencils before I saw the blinds being moved to the side. Percy shot me a confused look before sliding his window open. I didn't say anything as he leaned on the window ledge.

"You called?"

I nodded and threw the rest of the pencils back in my room.

"Pencils huh? Better then rocks I suppose…Don't want a broken window."

I nodded again and Percy sighed.

"Percy I-"

"I'm sorry Annabeth I didn't mean to upset you today. I just wanted to know more about you. I mean you're so interesting and I want to figure you out! But it seems like just when I think I know everything about you, you do or say something that completely throws me off and I…just don't know. You have so many secrets and I want to know _why _but not if it hurts you that I know….Look I want you to trust me. And I know you do on a certain level but I want you to _really _trust me…So I'm going to wait for however long it'll take for that to happen.

"…You don't strike me as the patient type?"

"I'm not. But this is your business and this is your past and you'll share it with me if you want too…I just hope one day you trust me enough to want to."

You know that look that some girls get when their boyfriend says something really sweet to them? I feel like I have that look on my face right now. I didn't say anything for a minute then I smiled.

"Percy….Thank you."

He nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah…I mean Wise Girl…You mean a lot to me and I…"

He got a serious look on his face before he shook his head lightly.

"And I….hope you forgive me for today."

"Yeah of course…I'm sorry I flipped out on you though. I didn't mean to be so mean."

Percy smirked and leaned over his window making him somewhat closer to me.

"It's okay Wise Girl but who knew you had a mean side? I certainly didn't!"

I giggled and we fell into a comfortable silence.

"You know Seaweed Brain…. If our windows we're closer together and I could reach your face I would probably kiss your cheek."

Percy instantly closed his window and I frowned. Was that to forward? Is he grossed out or something? What just happened? My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. I dejectedly walked down the steps to the door and opened it. Percy was standing there grinning down at me.

"Hey. So….I brought my face closer to yours."

I laughed loudly and hugged him tightly. I pulled back slightly and kissed his cheek gently. When I pulled away I kissed it once more before hugging him again. When we pulled away altogether we shared a love struck smile. I like this…

I like him.

* * *

**That was kind of a filler chapter but whatever I liked it. I loved writing the scene at the orphanage! My baby cousin Henry said I was his hero after I did a bunch of bake sales for the animal and children's hospitals and I melted inside. **

**Anyway! I like him too Annabeth :) I think it's funny that you admit to it before Percy does!**

**Tell me what you guys think! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but reviewing makes me want to do it faster!**


	12. Secrets

**Hey guys! here's yet again another chapter for Music Will Save you. Now I'm going to be completely honest. I don't think this is one of my better chapters but its a somewhat important filler chapter. I typed this up at like 4:56 this morning because I've been having sleeping problems. I edited it a little this morning but I still think it's bad...So sorry. I'll try and make the next one better :)**

_Review Responses!_

_TyberAurora: I know I'm sorry but when I was writing the chapter I was fighting with my friend so I guess I just transferred into that. But he and I didn't make up the way Percy and Annabeth did...He threw a kit kat bar at me with the words 'I'm sorry' on it. I love him haha :) and I'm glad you like me! I like you too! I agree with you fanfiction has been a little...depressing lately. I mean there are still other authors that do fluffy and romantic Percabeth but others...Well I'll keep your message in mind and see what I can do!_

_Morning and Eve: Isn't it exciting? She finally knows how she feels! :) And thank you :) I'm no hero but I'm glad some people think I'm a good enough person to be one!_

_Heritsthecats: I see your having a fluff attack :) Don't worry I have them too when I'm writing those parts! :)_

_anthane: Right? I thought so too! He just struck me as one._

_Wisegirl1480: Thank you and I love writing about the kids. I think they're adorable and they seem to like Annabeth! :)_

_FandomsUnite: My thoughts exactly my friend!_

_addicted2sweets: I'm glad you liked it and I'm sorry you had a bad day! I hate when that happens but it does help when one of the stories I follow is updated! Since it's Monday and Monday's are just awful maybe this will make it better_

_Jedi1: Thanks and Annabeth is just worried to tell her friends about the orphans because they might find out her secret..._

_S:Maybe_

_GreekPrincess3: I'm sorry about the drama but I was hoping the ending would make it better! I thought it was cute! But if I was in Annabeth's position I would have just kissed him because Percy is so darn cute! Haha I'm glad you don't mind the non-kiss! Seriously I cant wait for your review when it does happen._

_guest: Thanks! Here's an update!_

_Jake Wolf: Thanks and I guess it isn't a huge deal but I think Annabeth is making two lives for herself you know? One life is Percy and the Siren's Shadow and the other life is the one at the orphanage and yeah Percy's kind of a Seaweed Brain. He thinks he like her but he isn't 100% sure yet... I'm excited to progress this story and I hope you look forward to reading it._

_firefly9917: She's scared to tell him but we'll see what happened and thanks!_

_mattman75: Um...**Well actually after this series is done I am planning with 4ever-and-always-invisible to Co-write a story. Nothing is set in stone yet but that's the plan. **And I'm only 15 with...almost no experience with guys so I don't think I would be able to write a very good story that is like that. I'm sorry I can't 'make your day' doing that but if you want a certain one shot or something done (not sex stuff though...again not good with that) you can PM me and we can talk about it_

_BookWhisperer101: Like the name by the way! and here's an update for you! :) and I liked the ending too!_

_yoitsyourstruly: I'm glad your enjoying reading as much as I enjoy writing! And I cant wipe the smile off my face when I'm writing Percabeth fluff! And only time will tell what happens! And I cant tell you how much it means to me that this is one of your favorites...Really that...Just makes my day so thank you._

**Holy crap guys! 16 reviews for one chapter? That's great! Amazing even! Let's keep those reviews coming! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or the gosh I hate these...It's like they're trying to rub it in my face that I don't own Percabeth :( Stupid disclaimer...**

**(Don't hate Cody guys...He has a reason for his stupid choices! They too are stupid but there reasons...)**

* * *

_Annabeth:_

I hummed quietly to myself as I got dressed. Today was Monday, the day I get the full force. I'll be able to know today whether or not people liked the song…It's also the day after I realized my feelings for a certain green eyed boy. I shook my head and started to rummage through my closet. My small radio in the corner started to play a song and I smiled. The Script 'Hall of Fame' started to play and I walked over and turned it up.

"_Yeah you could be the greatest you could be the best_

_You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

_You could beat the world _

_You could beat the war_

_You can talk to God_

_Go banging on his door"_

As I looked through the closet I was doing a little dance. What? The song is catchy and I'm in a good mood.

"_You can throw your hands up_

_You can beat the clock_

_You can move a mountain_

_You can break rocks_

_You can be a master _

_Don't wait for luck_

_Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself"_

I picked up the pair of jeans I wanted to wear and held them high in the air. I started to sing along.

"_Standing in the hall of fame_

_And the world's gonna know your name_

'_Cause you burn with the brightest flame_

_And the world's gonna know your name_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame.."_

I laughed to myself until I caught sight of the clock.

"Crap."

I rushed around my room while trying to pull on my jeans at the same time. I finally managed and I grabbed a random green shirt off the floor. I pushed my curly hair onto one side and pulled a white beanie on my head. I rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and I heard a car honk. That must be Percy. I ran downstairs and slipped into my light green converse then out the door. A cold gust of wind blew by and I shivered. I walked over to Percy's truck and climbed in. I rubbed my hands together.

"Man it's colder than I thought…"

Percy started the car and began to drive.

"Yeah it's pretty windy today….So um…Nice dance moves."

My eyes widened and I snapped my head over to Percy. He looked good today. Dressed in his usual jeans and converse, he was also wearing a Goode swimmer hoodie. His black hair was an adorable mess as always and was falling slightly into his eyes. But I didn't have time to admire his features.

"What?"

"I saw you dancing this morning."

"What…How?"

"Are you forgetting that my window is across from your balcony? Your French doors don't hide much of your room kid. When I was about to leave the room I saw."

I shook off the weird feeling I got when he called me kid and glared.

"Why did you watch? I…I was still in my pajama's!"

"I saw that."

I groaned and placed my face in my hands and Percy chuckled. I rolled my eyes but smiled. I turned up the radio and looked out the window until we arrived at the school. I grabbed my backpack and placed the strap over my shoulder. I climbed out of the truck and shivered. It was still insanely cold. Percy noticed my discomfort and walked over to me. He placed his hands in his pocket for a moment before lifting the hoodie he was wearing over his head. He wordlessly handed it over to me and I raised my eyebrows.

"Uh it's cold outside… You look cold…so."

I smiled slightly and shrugged on the coat. It was a swimming hoodie and it was a little too big for me. The bottom of the jacket reached about mid-thigh and my hands were completely covered but I was warmer and it smelled good…

"Thank you….But won't you be cold?"

"No I'll be fine. I would rather you be warm then me."

I rolled my lips trying to hide my smile and nodded.

"Well you ready?"

I nodded again and followed him into class. Emily was already at her desk, drawing in a large sketchbook. She glanced up briefly at us and her eyes widened. She snapped the drawing close and looked up at us. Percy stared at her for a minute before shrugging and walking over to his seat mumbling about 'girls…' I hesitantly sat down and turned to her.

"Uh…Hey Emily."

"H-hey"

Her face turned slightly red and I stared curiously at her.

"You okay?"

"Yes! I'm great! You?"

"I'm…fine."

She smiled hesitantly and looked down at my coat.

"Swimmer's hoodie huh? Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around."

I did as I was told and Emily scoffed.

"Knew it. You look good with Jackson on your back there Chase."

I turned back around and tried to see the back of the hoodie but couldn't.

"What do you mean?"

"The coat says Jackson on the back. I'm guessing Percy gave it to you?"

"Um…Yes but it's windy and he didn't want me to be cold and-"

Emily held her hands up and laughed.

"Hey calm down. You didn't do anything wrong! I just think it's cute you're wearing his coat."

I smiled shyly.

"Yeah…It smells good."

Emily gave me a weird look.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

She opened her mouth to question me further but Mr. Spring started class so thankfully she couldn't. I shrunk down in my seat and dared to glance back at Percy. He had his chin in his palm and he was smiling softly at me. He winked when we made eye contact and I bit my lip. I turned back around and Emily was staring at me intently. I could practically see the gears in her head turning. I gave her a sheepish smile then turned my attention to Mr. Spring.

I waved goodbye to Percy as he walked down the hall. I was smiling as I walked into Mrs. Elms class. Only a couple of kids were in the class when I arrived and I took a seat next to Jordon. She smiled at me and I returned it. I liked Jordon. We don't talk much but she shares my love of music. She's beautiful. She has midnight black hair and light brown eyes.

"Hey Jordon. How are you?"

"Great now! Mrs. Elms finally got the newer violins!"

I looked around the room and sure enough in the corner I saw brand new violins.

"Wow. Where did she get the money for those?"

Jordon shrugged.

"I don't know actually. I'll ask when class starts."

I nodded and pulled out my song journal. I started to look through old songs and smiled. Some of my first songs were pretty…interesting. Interesting meaning terrible Mrs. Elms sighed and walked to the front when the bell rang. Only five kids were here today so at least she didn't have a hard time ahead of her.

"Alright class settle down! Let's start with the announcements shall we? First let's all give Annabeth another round of applause for her amazing performance."

I was slashing my hand over my throat in a 'No' gesture but Mrs. Elms continued anyway and I hid my face behind my journal while light claps rang through the room. When they subsided Mrs. Elms smiled.

"Yes, well let's hope The Siren's Shadow will be able to perform more for us. In other news for those of you in the school band your practice has been moved to the gym today. Any questions?"

Jordon cleared her throat.

"Yes. I saw the violins- thanks so much by the way- and I was wondering how we were able to afford those? I mean I thought the school was pretty much broke."

"First the school isn't 'broke' Miss. Stem we have a budget that only allows so much spending space. To answer your question, we got the money from a fundraiser. We had a bake sale and we're able to earn enough to buy some new instruments. The football players had one as well to get new gear."

Jordon nodded and sat back in her seat. Mrs. Elms started her lesson but my mind was in overdrive. A fundraiser? My mind flashed back to the orphanage and I smiled. That's perfect! If I hold a fundraiser I could raise some money for them, gods know they need it. If anything it would help make their home more…homely. I started to write down notes in my journal immediately.

My foot tapped anxiously as I watched the clock. C'mon….C'mon! The bell _finally _rang and I burst out of my chair and left Mrs. Elms and the rest of the class in the dust.

_Percy:_

I glanced at my watch as I leaned against the music room door. The bell rang two minutes ago. Where is Annabeth? Normally she waits right here and we walk to lunch together. I sighed and Jordon Stem walked out of the room. She was looking down at her phone and bumped into me.

"Oh sorry Percy!"

I rubbed my chest and smiled.

"Aw it's okay. I should have moved out of the way."

Jordon smiled and pocketed her phone.

"Hey have you by chance seen Annabeth?"

She laughed and pointed to the lunch room.

"She was gone when the bell rang. She sprinted out of here so fast she could have given a cheetah a run for its money."

I chuckled and thanked her before turning and walking to the lunchroom. I passed the science hall and I saw Cody walking towards me. He was talking with Hannah. Hannah was giggling into her hand and Cody smiling down at her. He noticed me and called me over. He excused himself from Hannah and she nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek. I frowned and walked over to him. Hannah waved at me as I passed and I nodded in response.

"Hey man."

"Hey…"

Cody and I fell into step as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"Do you know what time Wallflower wanted us at her place tonight? Mr. Evergreen wanted us to play on Wednesday and we need to practice."

"I think around six. Why?"

Cody shrugged and glanced around the hall.

"I don't know if I can make it today."

"Why not?"

Cody cracked his knuckles and laughed nervously.

"Uh.."

"Look it's them!"

I looked up and saw about thirty kids crowded in front of Cody and I. I took a step back and someone started to clap.

"You guys sounded awesome Saturday!"

"I've never heard a live band before!"

"Where can I get a copy of the song?"

"Cody will you marry me?"

I chuckled at the last one and Cody grimaced. I rubbed the back of my neck and cleared my throat.

"Uh thanks guys. Uh…We can talk to Ben and see if he can get the song on a CD for you if you want and I think Cody is staying away from romance at the moment."

The crowd nodded and started to wander back to their own tables. The girl who asked for Cody's hand pouted and started to moan to her friend. I laughed at how uncomfortable Cody looked. Cody glared at me.

"Shut up…"

I laughed again and followed him to our table. Annabeth was hunched over her song journal scribbling away. Emily had her sketchbook leaning against the table, perched on her stomach drawing. Because of its placement we couldn't see what she was drawing. Ben and Kate we're getting up and as they passed us they said they were going to get some food. I nodded and sat down next to Annabeth.

"Hey Wise Girl. What are you doing?"

Annabeth's head snapped up and she blushed and hid her journal under the table on her lap.

"J-Just working on some s-stuff."

She smiled nervously and I chuckled lightly. I pulled my lunch out and Annabeth went back to her journal. Cody tried to pull the sketchbook out of Emily's grasp but she smacked his hands away. She put her drawing away and started to steal some of Cody's food, which he allowed. Ben and Kate came back to the table and started to eat their food happily.

"Oh hey Ben."

He looked up from his food to stare at me.

"So when Cody and I walked in we had some people asking to buy the song we played. Anyway we can do that."

He nodded and whispered something to Kate, who turned serious.

"Yes we can do that. Now if the CD's are sold we get 15% of whatever profits you make."

Annabeth lifted her head when the word profit was said.

"You get 10%"

"15."

"Fine."

Cody scoffed and looked over at me.

"Great negotiating skills there Perce."

I glared at him and turned back towards Ben.

"Sure Little Man you guys can get 15%."

"I'm only two years younger than you, you know."

"Yes but you are also two inches shorter than me. So you're a Little Man."

He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Emily was whispering something to Annabeth who nodded. She tried to go back to her journal but I grabbed her hand. Annabeth froze up and her face started to heat up. She was staring intensely at the table then her eyes slowly rose to meet mine.

"Hey work on whatever song that is later. I haven't seen you since first. I wanna talk to you."

Annabeth nodded slowly and took her hand out of mine to put her journal away. Emily looked up and started to stare at us, almost like she was examining us. I tried to ignore it.

"You must be excited about the song to have worked on it like that."

Annabeth started to play with the sleeves of my jacket.

"It's not a song.."

"What?"

She shrugged and I frowned.

"Um okay….So has the jacket kept you warm?"

She smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yes thank you."

"Yeah no problem. It looks better on you anyway." I joked and Annabeth blushed again causing my own smile to form. I leaned a little closer to her and her eyes glanced around the room before they met mine again. I smiled softly at her and she shyly looked down.

"Okay I love you guys but _gross!"_

I sighed and leaned back. Cody was smirking and Emily was fake gagging. I rolled my eyes and started to eat again. Everyone was quiet for a minute until Emily gasped.

"Oh my god. No _way."_

We all stared curiously at her and she smirked at Annabeth.

"No way!"

"Uh Em?"

She waved her hand in front of his face to get him to stop talking. She continued to stare at Annabeth until Annabeth groaned.

"Yes okay!"

Emily jumped up from the table and grabbed Annabeth's arm pulling her away. Ben, Kate, Cody and I all stared at each other.

"Okay I'm a girl and even I don't understand what just happened."

_Emily:_

I pulled Annabeth into the bathroom. After checking and seeing no one else was in here I smiled brightly.

"Annabeth!"

Annabeth was staring at the floor.

"…What?"

"When did you figure it out?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"C'mon Annabeth. We're friends. I would even go as far to say best friends. I don't want any secrets between us."

Annabeth sighed.

"I found out yesterday. It was after we fixed everything."

I nodded urging her to continue.

"We talked and I told him if our faced were closer I would kiss his cheek and he ran over to my house and said 'I brought my face closer' so I laughed and we hugged and I kissed his cheek and…I don't know I just…I like him."

I bounced a little on my heels and smiled warmly at her. I knew it. Just the way she was staring at him gave it away.

"Aw Annabeth. That's sweet. It's so obvious he likes you too."

Annabeth smiled and shook her head.

"Maybe but I don't want to worry about it. My crush is new I kind of want to enjoy it for a while. Besides I'm okay with being his friend."

"You don't want anything more than that?" I questioned and she sighed.

"I don't know...Maybe…I've never done this before."

She was staring sadly at the floor and I walked over to her.

"Hey it's okay. There's nothing wrong with enjoying the crush. Just take it one step at a time and see what happens."

She nodded and I gave her a quick hug. I started to walk out of the bathroom when Annabeth pulled me back.

"What?

"What we're you drawing earlier? The one no one can see? Not even _Cody?"_

"Nothing."

"No more secrets remember Emily?"

I smiled and led her out of the bathroom. She waited by the entrance as I quickly avoided Cody's and Percy's questions and grabbed my sketchbook. I ran back to Annabeth and handed it to her. She flipped through various drawings and stopped at the finished version close up of Cody's eye. She smiled slightly and flipped to the new page. Her eyes clouded over and she simply stared at it for a minute. I reached a tentative hand out to her.

"Annabeth?"

"What is this?"

I glanced down at the drawing and shrugged.

"It's….it came to mind the other day and I've been working on it nonstop."

Annabeth ran her hand over the page and her fingers stopped on the blonde hair drawn.

"…Is this me?"

"Yeah. I thought if we did make a CD it would need a cover…"

In Annabeth's hand was a drawing of a beautiful girl. Blonde hair blowing behind her peacefully, her eyes closed in bliss. It shows a thought bubble above her head filled with nothing but music but her mouth remains closed, for she is silent. Behind her is a shadow, growing bigger.

"…It's a shadow.."

"It's yours."

"Is it supposed to represent our name?"

I shrugged and ran my finger down the picture.

"I suppose."

"Then that would make me a Siren if that's my shadow."

I smiled.

"Well you _do_ captivate people with your music."

She smiled and shook her head. She gently placed the drawing back in my hands.

"It's _our _music. Why did you hide this? I'm sure Cody and Percy would love it too."

I shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to make it perfect. Plus I didn't know how you would react to me drawing you."

"I'm fine with it. You're really good Emily and I think having that picture as the CD cover would be amazing…"

I nodded and bumped her shoulder with mine.

"I'm serious! It's good…I really like it."

I blushed at the comment and looked back down at the picture.

"Me too."

Annabeth and I shared a laugh until her eyes wandered over to the door. Her eyebrows scrunched and she frowned.

"Um hey I got to go for a second. I'll meet you back at the table."

I nodded confused but walked back anyway. When I got close enough I noticed someone decided to join us. I scowled.

_Annabeth:_

I smiled at the picture then gave it back to Emily.

"I'm serious! It's good…I like it."

She smiled down at it, pride written on her face.

"Me too."

We started to laugh and my eyes wandered over to the door where I saw a familiar face. I frowned, confused then turned back to Emily.

"Um hey I got to go. I'll meet you back at the table."

She nodded slowly and left and I walked over to the door.

"What are you doing here?"

_Cody:_

Emily came back a few minutes after she kidnapped Annabeth and grabbed her sketchbook.

"Hey what are you doing Em?"

"What did you do with Annabeth?"

Emily ignored Percy and I and ran back to the bathroom, sketchbook in hand. I frowned and looked over at Percy.

"I don't suppose you know what they're doing."

"Nope."

I sighed and Percy and I were silent for a minute before he spoke.

"I just hope Annabeth's okay."

"Dude it's not like Emily's going to kill her. They're probably just talking about guys or something. You know girl stuff."

He shrugged and stared off in the direction where Emily ran off.

"Do you have a crush on her or something?"

"Who Annabeth?"

I nodded and he seemed to think for a second before smiling.

"Yeah…I do…I have a crush on Annabeth…"

"You sound… surprised?"

He shook his head still smiling.

"No…Relived."

I nodded and sat back in my chair. Ben and Kate excused themselves leaving Percy and I alone.

"Well good for you man. You should ask her out."

"_No! _Well….at least not yet. I need to find out how she feels about me."

"Well…And I'm just taking a swing in the dark here…You could ask her how she feels?"

He shook his head.

"Too risky."

"Whatever you say. I think if you like a girl you should just tell her and ask her out. You know see where it goes."

Percy sighed and placed his forehead on the table. I looked up and smiled when I saw Hannah. She was walking over to our table with a smirk on her face. She walked over to me and sat down on my lap. I gasped at the contact and Percy looked up.

"Uh…Hannah?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting."

* * *

"Do you have to sit…erm…_there?"_

She shrugged and leaned closer to me.

"It's comfortable here."

I gulped and she giggled. At that moment Emily decided to return, Annabeth-less. Her eyes widened and then they zeroed in on Hannah and she scowled.

"Whatare _you_ doing here?"

Percy glanced between Hannah and Emily before looking at me wide eyed. Hannah scoffed and wrapped one arm around my neck.

"I'm sitting with my _boyfriend_. Is that a problem?"

Percy started to cough and I watched helplessly as different emotions flashed through Emily's eyes. First it was hate, which I'm assuming is for Hannah. Then disbelief then confusion and finally the worst of all… betrayal. Her eyes were wide and I could _feel _the hurt radiating off her body. She shook her head and looked at the ground. I patted Hannah's thigh and she moved to the seat next to me. I stood up slowly.

"Emily…?"

Her head snapped up and I grew speechless when I saw the tears building. She looked at me for the longest moment in my lifetime before shutting her eyes tightly and clenching her teeth. She's trying to hold it in. She took a shaky breath before bending down to grab her backpack and speed walking out of the lunchroom.

* * *

**So I don't know about you guys but that was dramatic...I'm sorry but we have to get through the storm before we can reach the pretty romance filled rainbow on the other side! And when I'm trying not to cry I shut my eyes and clench my teeth. Sometimes it's helps sometimes not...**

**Stupid Hannah ruining everything! I mean according to Cody she's 'hot' but she's causing problems and that is not okay! **

**So who do you guys think Annabeth saw? I want to see who guesses it!**

**Oh and the thing with Emily and Annabeth...One of my close friends seems to know everything about me without asking. Like she did what Emily did but instead of pulling me into a bathroom like a decent person she yelled out DURING LUNCH IN FRONT OF ALL THESE PEOPLE "Oh my god! You like him! Look at your face! LOOK AT IT!" and my (ex) crush started blushing and left then didn't talk to me for three days -_- seriously I love her (she's my best friend!) but sometimes I want to kick her in the throat.**

**Review it up guys! Let's see if we can beat 16. Seriously though the fact that I even got that for ONE chapter is truly amazing. You guys are the best! Hope you liked the chapter and I'll see (Well not really but you get it) you later.**

**Love you guys **


End file.
